Heaven's Mistaken Gift
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: One night leads to more than two expected. Two friends fall in love. The girl, pregnant with his friend's demonic child, the next most powerful demon to The Source. The Problem? Years pass and the girl doesn't remember until its too late.
1. Prologue

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

Phoebe was almost ready to go. She was dressed in a black low-cut halter top with a leather jacket her boyfriend had given her last week. On her legs she wore black low-ride leather jeans that just barely covered her ass, along with knee-high red boots.

She also wore a faux diamond necklace and earrings set. It looked perfect, but was cubic zirconium.

She applied a thick layer of make-up, black eyeliner, bright red lipstick, and black nail polish.

In short, even close up, she could pass for a hooker.

A knock on her door, caused her to turn 'round and see Prue at her door, leaning in the frame—arms crossed. "You look like a slut, you know that?"

She smiled bitterly. "Gee, that's always what I wanted to be called by my family," she shot back.

"Going out?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I worry about you, Phoebe."

"It's not your job to worry about me," she said, hoping to end the discussion.

"But I do! You're my sister," Prue said. "And as much as we fight, I do love you."

She scoffed, sitting down on her bed. "I know that."

"Then," she walked in, pulling a chair sitting backwards on it and continued, "why, my dear sister, do you fight me? I just want what's best for you."

"Because," she said, getting right in her face, "you smother me with affection. I never get the chance to be my own person! I should have that damn it!" Phoebe stood up. "You do! Why don't I?"

"You're younger than me, Phoebe! I've made mistakes," she sighed. "Mistakes that I'd never want you to make."

"Is there a point to this rant? Because I'd really like to get the fuck out of this house!"

She flinched when her sister's hand make contact with her face. "Language!"

"Yes, mother!" she replied sarcastically.

"I just don't want anything to happen you, Phoebe," she said softly. "People . . . people dressed like that are usually—"

"—hoping for a great time?" she finished with a smile on her lips. "Why yes, I am."

On the inside, Prue wasn't appalled, but Phoebe usually wasn't that direct unless she was going to do something out of spite. But, somehow, Prue knew that wasn't the case. "Phoebe, I don't think it's worth anything to give yourself to the first avail—"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Look Prue, enough with the birds and the bees talk, I know how everything works."

"I know that, but—"

She pulled a little case from her purse. "Problem solved. I know you want me to be safe. Stop worrying."

She sighed, standing up, and putting the chair back at her desk. "Safe?" Prue raised her eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like you."

"So I'm reckless with everything else. Does that mean I have to be sexually reckless too?"

Prue shook her head. "Be careful. That stuff doesn't always work," she muttered as she left the room.

* * *

_An hour later…_

She sat outside on the steps waiting for him. He should've been there 10 minutes ago. The party was at an abandoned warehouse. Basic make-out party. Well, okay, maybe not _so_ basic, being as she was there for more than a make-out.

He said he loved her, said once they got out of high school they'd run away to get married.

Typical, she knew, but oh how much she wanted it.

His car finally pulled up and she about sighed in relief. Although, she loved the outfit she was wearing, it was cold as hell out and these clothes barely covered anything. She got in the car begrudgingly. It was a means for transportation and it got them from point A to point B.

At least they didn't have to walk, but the heater inside was broken and the maroon colored leather seats were freezing. They squeaked against her leather covered ass, it was extremely embarrassing. It had one of those lighters hooked up to the dash board and, unfortunately for her, her boyfriend was a smoker, and it of course caused her to smell like cigarettes.

The white paint of the car was chipping, although you couldn't see it, the car was caked with mud. The windows were cracked. The passenger side didn't have a window at all and a plastic bag was covering it. The wind hitting it made a loud noise and it made the car even colder. She wrapped her arms around her goose bump coated arms and smiled at him.

He took a puff off of his cigarette and blew the smoke in her face. "Hey, babe."

She sighed, turned the other way, and coughed. "...Hi..." She watched the houses pass by outside the window.

She felt a strong calloused hand rub her thigh sending a shiver up her spine. "Babe, you okay?"

She smiled widely and nervously. This was her first after all and probably his…millionth. "Nerves."

He grinned. "You'll be great. Don't worry Phoebe. I know the guy who's having the party. He'll give us space." He put the car in park as they sat in front of the loud warehouse. He got out of the car and walked up to the boarded down doors.

Phoebe sat in the car, completely forgotten. She rolled her eyes, so typical of him. She dug around in her purse and found the white case that contained her birth control pills. Everything would be okay. It'll be wonderful. Magical...

He ran back up to the car, "You comin' babe?"

She glared at him for a moment but then smiled as he grinned dazzling at her. "Yeah." She pocketed the pills. "Let's go."

She opened the door, wind pushing on the plastic of the window. She met him at the front of the dented hood and took his hand.

The music blared from the boombox and half naked bodies ground against each other. Jared pushed past the sweaty drunken bodies and got to the table full of kegs.

"Thirsty?"

Phoebe nodded. "I could go for a beer."

He smiled. "Okay, why don't you wait over there and I'll bring it to you?" he suggested while pointing to a secluded corner.

Once she left, his friend came over and grunted. "You sure this is gonna work?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"She's a Charmed One. How do you know?"

"Because her powers are bound and she's dead set on being rebellious. It'll be as easy as killing demon scum."

"I'm not going to save your ass when that bitch of a grandmother tries to kill you," he growled while passing over a baggie. "Put some of this in her drink and she'll be all yours."

"What is it?"

"Rohypnol."

Jared pulled out a white pill and ground it between his fingers and dumped it into a cup. He grinned, "When I have her baby, I'll be unstoppable."

His friend glared. "You mean _we'll_ be unstoppable."

"Oh, yes, of course." Jared corrected. "Do you doubt me, Balthazar?"

Cole grabbed his partner by the throat and shoved him against the wall. The drunken humans barely noticing in their foggy haze. "You better not screw me over, Zepar. You know I'll make you pay."

"Calm down. We're brothers, are we not?" He asked with a nervous smile. Balthazar may be his brother, but he was much, much more powerful than him.

He let him go and growled his eyes turning black. "Go."

Jared straightened his shirt and calmly walked over to Phoebe. "Hey, baby." He handed over her drink. "Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay," she said, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip as she sat on the metal staircase. "Place is huge."

"Well, for a party like this you need one," Jared sad. "Can't have it up the block. The cops wouldn't think it was fun."

She laughed, taking a long drink, her free hand going to her pocket. This place was just . . . so cold and dreary. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jared asked.

She nodded. "A bit."

His friend had his back turned. "Hey, Turner!"

A boy a bit older than him walked over. "Yes, what is it?" He then took notice of Phoebe. "And who is this diamond you brought with you tonight?" he asked, kissing her hand and making her blush.

"Phoebe, this is Cole. His parents own this place," Jared explained.

"Nice to meet you, Cole."

He nodded. "I assume you drug me over here for a reason, other than to meet your date who can easily make any girl here jealous?"

Giving him a 'back-off' look he asked, "Is there a room where she could get warmed up?"

"No, really. I'm fine. You don't need to do that, Jared," she said standing, finding her legs a little wobbly as she grabbed the rail.

Cole smiled. "It's fine, really. There's a place upstairs with a very good heater, Phoebe."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked, finishing her drink.

"Yeah, it's fine," Cole said taking as he walked away. Jared took her hand and walked her upstairs, quickly noticing how uneven she was. He smiled, picking her up and carrying her. He chuckled, "Had a bit too much to drink?"

She laughed. "I guess, but I really didn't think it was that much."

He grinned. "Well, how often do you drink?"

"Not too much. My sisters are real sticklers, except on the holidays."

"Even then, I bet your grandmother isn't happy."

"Who cares about Grams?" she asked. "Tonight's about you and me. Me and you. You and I. I and you—"

He went to open the door shutting her up and she tried to pull herself up by her arms and kiss him. "Not yet darling, soon, wait until you warm up."

The door swung open, creaking from not being opened in years. A mattress lay on the dusty hardwood floor. It's blankets half on, thin, and had questionable liquids on it. A sole window leaked in the moonlight casting an eerie romantic glow throughout the room. An old small heater sat in the corner of the room.

Jared sat Phoebe on the corner of the bed, pulling off the sheets and tossing them aside. He walked over to the heater, having to kick it a couple of times to get it to start.

Phoebe giggled, the room looking like a master bedroom in her Roofies induced phase. "C'mon, baby, what's taking so long?" He grinned to himself, this was too easy.

Phoebe scooted closer to the heater. "What was that?"

He smiled. "Nothing, just admiring you is all."

She blushed as she shed her jacket onto the floor. "That's better."

He sat next to her. "Good." He wondered how much the Roofies really affected her. She was dressed pretty provocatively for this occasion. She leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder while outlining his abs with her fingertips.

She pouted when he pushed her away, but upon seeing his bare stomach, her grin couldn't have been wider.

She snuggled against him, so desperate for heat. Her body was freezing! Jared just smiled, looking into her reckless, lust-filled eyes as she moved in closer and kissed him.

Not five minutes later, their clothes lay in a messy pile at the far end of the mattress. Fifteen minutes after, they lay there exhausted—sweaty and panting. Phoebe's head lay on his bare chest as she grabbed the soiled sheets to cover herself as Jared grabbed their clothes.

They dressed quickly and walked downstairs. Cole sat at the bottom of the stairway. "Feel warmer now?" he asked as they rested against the wall so Phoebe could zip her jacket.

She nodded. Her head was still reeling from the beer she had drank and she knew that if Jared hadn't had a hold of her when they were walking, she would've fallen face first onto the concrete.

As they walked away, Cole looked at Jared who winked in acknowledgement. Cole nodded in return.

This was going to be interesting…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What'll happen next?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please? Pretty, pretty please, with sprinkles?

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

And yes, I am still working on everything else. Its just nice to get a fresh story up evey once in a while. know what I mean?

Next chapter: **Chapter 2: Rejected**

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	2. Rejected

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 2: Rejected**

Two Months Later

"Prue, go wake up your sister." Grams ordered while making breakfast.

"I don't know why you even bother anymore." Prue muttered. She climbed up the stairs thinking about what the principle left on their answering machine the other day. Phoebe's grades were low, _extremely_ low, and if she didn't start getting to school she'd be suspended.

She knocked on the door, "Pheebs, get up." She opened the door and walked over to her younger sister's bed. "Come on, Phoebe." She pulled off the covers and smacked her sister's bare arm. "Up."

Phoebe's eyes opened groggily. She looked at Prue, glared, turned around, and pulled the covers over her head. "Go away!"

Prue rolled her eyes and hit Phoebe's quilt covered head. "You have school." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Penny looked at her expectantly. She set a plate of eggs in front of Piper. "Well?"

"I tried," Prue said and sat down next to her little sister.

A couple minutes later Phoebe walked down stairs in a tight black skirt with an equally as tight red tank top and her leather jacket. "Talking about me?"

Grams smiled, "When are we not?"

Phoebe sat down across from her two sisters and looked at the plate. Her eggs were over easy, and glistened with the grease from being cooked in the same pan as the bacon. The toast sat on the side and Phoebe took a piece and poked the yolk. She smiled as it gushed down the egg like a volcano and took a bite of it.

Her smile suddenly turned to a frown as the grease unsettled her stomach. She got up pushing back her chair and ran to the nearest bathroom with a hand covering her mouth. She knelt on the cold linoleum and ducked her head in the toilet bowl puking from not only that tiny bite, but just the smell of it.

Her sisters and grandmother rushed in. Grams, sitting beside her while her sisters stood in the threshold.

"Phoebe, darling, are you okay?" Penny asked while petting Phoebe's hair. "Sweetheart?"

She lifted her head up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't feel so—" she was cut off by turning back around and vomiting.

A while later, Phoebe laid in her bed with a trashcan next to her and a damp washcloth on her head. She leaned over and picked up the bucket, feeling as if she had to puke, but nothing _to _puke.

She got up on wobbly legs and ended up falling. She crawled to the bathroom and opened the sink cabinet pushing past the pregnancy tests (just in case) and grabbing a tampon. Ripping open the package, she paused.

Suddenly feeling stronger, she ran to her room and flipped to the last time she had her period.

It was over _two_ months ago...

She walked back to her bathroom and grabbed a pregnancy test. She sat on the toilet and peed on the stick and sat there glaring at the stick, willing it not to be positive.

Phoebe had sat there for an hour, when suddenly, the white circle faded to a pink plus sign.

Positive.

"P-p-positive?" she whispered. No, just-just no! Th-there had to be a mistake! An error . . . a-a...

A knock came from the door. "Phoebe?" Prue called. "Are you alright?"

She wiped her eyes and prayed that her voice wouldn't show fear. "Yeah."

"Oh, well, I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

_Yeah_, she thought, _an easy way out. Something that doesn't involve murder which I'm sure is what you or Grams will do to me once you find out_. "Uh, maybe some crackers and Ginger Ale for my stomach," she answered.

"Anything else?" she asked as she heard her sister retch with her head over the toilet. "Phoebe, are you sure you don't want me to help you? You seem pretty sick."

Phoebe pulled back, sitting down as she wiped her mouth. "No, I'm okay." She sat against the door. "I'm sure it's just a bug or…something."

She sighed. "Alright." She walked away but came back suddenly. "Oh, and Pheebs?"

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She chuckled quietly to herself, _yeah, anything but this_.

She heard the leaving steps of her sister and sighed in relief of dodging that bullet. It was only in due time though, when another bullet was shot and she might not just miss it the next time.

A week later, Phoebe went back to school, knowing she couldn't stay home all of the time because she was sick. Usually, she couldn't care less if she missed school, she preferred it actually.

But now, now she was having a baby! She needed an education for its sake.

Once school was over, she walked into the kitchen where her older siblings and grandmother sat.

"G-Grams?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

"Yes, darling?"

She walked over to the table and sat down. "Grams, something bad — well not bad, but scary— happened."

Penny looked up from her tea and glared at her granddaughter, sighing. "What did you do now Phoebe?"

Phoebe gulped and hung her head in her hands. "I-I'm pregnant," she whispered. The words seemingly close to 'you have permission to kick my ass' in her mind.

Piper gasped and looked at her younger sister. "Phoebe, really?" she nodded nervously. Piper hopped up and hugged her sister. "Oh, Phoebe."

Prue glared. "Fuck, Phoebe!" she cursed angrily. "You _promised_! You promised me you'd be careful and now look what you did! You went and got knocked up!"

Phoebe cried. "I was drunk. I barely knew what was happening!"

"Oh and that makes it so much better!" she growled.

Penny held her hand up. "Girls, leave. Let me talk to Phoebe alone."

Prue glared and Piper kissed Phoebe's forehead before they both left.

"Phoebe," Penny said in disappointment. "You have done so many wrong things in your life. I tried to fix them as best as I could, but I can't fix this, Phoebe." She sighed. "I can't help you with this."

"Grams—"

"I want you to get an abortion," Penny declared. Her granddaughter was a Charmed One and she would be ready for that some day, but now she wasn't ready for this. Even if she didn't have powers brewing inside of her she wouldn't be ready. "You're not responsible enough to have a child."

"No! I can't!" Phoebe protested. "This is my baby. My and Jared's baby."

Penny sighed. "You either get an abortion or leave."

Phoebe looked at her, not breaking her gaze. "Kill my baby, or you disown me?"

Penny looked away and nodded.

She shoved pass her grandmother only to run into Piper.

Piper looked at her younger sister. She was so strong. Piper put her hand on her shoulder before hugging her. "Everything will be okay, Phoebe, I promise."

"H-how?" she cried. "How can this _ever_ be okay?"

She hugged her tighter. "Where there's a will—"

"The way won't be here," Grams said. "Phoebe, you know my take on this," she sighed, "but, inevitably, it's your life and your choice." With that she left the room.

"Have you told him yet?" Piper asked as they walked up to Phoebe's room, finding Prue lying on her bed.

"What are you doing here, Prue? Come to lecture me more about how badly I fucked up?" Phoebe bit as Prue sat up.

Phoebe sat on her bed with Prue and Piper on either side of her.

Sighing, Prue pulled Phoebe to her. "No, I think you've had enough of a lecture for today," she said hugging her. "He needs to know, but, you should know, it probably won't go well."

Phoebe nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know."

Phoebe dug her cell phone out of her pocket. Scrolling through her contacts, she pressed his name. The phone began to ring.

It rang five times before he picked up. "Phoebe."

"Yeah, uh hi. Listen, we need to talk."

He sighed. "I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can it wait?"

"No."

He sighed. "Can you meet me somewhere in two hours?"

"Where?"

"School parking lot, okay?"

She looked to Piper, who nodded. Prue, who had been silent throughout the conversation, whispered into her ear.

She looked at Prue, but she nodded.

"I'm bringing my sisters too. Is that okay?"

_Wow, this must be it_, he thought. "That's fine."

"Okay, see you then."

"I love you."

"I—thanks." She pushed END on her cell. She turned to Prue. "I thought you'd be more pissed at me not keeping a promise."

She sighed. "Since when have you ever kept a real promise to me?"

Phoebe looked lost in thought.

"See? And you did say you were drunk. Can't argue with that now."

"So you're against this then?" Piper asked.

"Against what?" Prue asked.

"You mean you didn't hear the ultimatum?"

Prue shook her head.

Tears spilled down her baby sister's cheeks. "Abortion or disownment. Prue, please say you won't disown me! Please!" she cried into her shoulder.

Prue was still shocked. She stood up, pushing Phoebe into Piper's arms. "I'll think about it."

Phoebe looked up. "Really? You promise?"

Prue wiped her sister's eyes. "Yeah, Pheebs, I do. But now I've got a few things to take care of, then we'll meet him, okay?"

Phoebe stood up, hugging Prue tightly. "Thank you!"

She smiled, hugging her back and stepping away. "At least I'm giving you a chance. Now, stay with Piper until I get back, okay?"

She nodded.

Prue walked out of the room.

Phoebe sat on her bed and she rubbed her stomach. This beautiful little being in her body, right now, couldn't be very big. Phoebe hoped it was a girl. She'd always wanted a little girl. She would name her something like Miranda or Mindy, break away from the 'p' tradition.

Piper sat beside her combing Phoebe's hair with her fingers. Phoebe was so young, only 16, almost 17, but yet she just might be the strongest of them all. Here she was a child, and ready to make a commitment of having her own child.

"You'll be a great mother," Piper smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Phoebe questioned.

"I'm as sure as the sky is blue."

Phoebe sighed. "If only I could have that much faith in me."

* * *

Later on, Phoebe and her older sisters stood in the school parking lot, waiting for Jared to come. Finally, that beaten up piece of crap rolled into the parking lot. Jared parked near the soon-to-be Charmed Ones and got out of the car, Cole soon following.

Jared had convinced him that if they wanted to pull off this charade they would have to act as if they didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Hey, baby," Jared greeted her with a kiss. "What's so important?"

Cole stood in the back observing silently and then smiled at the sisters. "Hello, ladies."

Phoebe smiled. "Cole. Er, Jared, I-I found out something very..._very_ interesting..."

Jared tilted his head, completely innocent. "What happened, Phoebs?"

She grabbed her sisters hands, looked at the gravel and finally at Jared, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at her a moment. Playing a human was so simple, like right now for example, he'll gasp, deny, and then accept. "You're lying."

She glared at him. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"I-I need to think about th-this." He stuttered.

Cole watched, an amused smile playing at his lips. He then straightened his expression and guided his friend to a nearby bench.

"Take it easy, Jared. We wouldn't want the daddy to go into shock now would we?"

He glared. "Shut up."

Phoebe walked over to Jared. "My grandmother wants me to get an abortion."

Jared's eyes widened. "No!"

"That's what I said. I refused to kill our baby," she paused, "so she wants me to leave."

"N-no. You can't have nowhere to go." Jared shook his head. He grabbed hold of her wrists. "You'll stay with me. We'll make this work."

Her eyes widened and Piper and Prue had to each grab an arm to keep her from falling down. She was shaking. She'd never thought he'd ask this! It was an _option_, but why did it _seem_ like a last resort?

A bad choice . . .

"Can—can I talk about this with my sisters fi—first?" she stuttered out.

He nodded.

"Take all the time you need," Cole agreed. "Don't rush into this. Go back home and think about this."

Jared stood up. "He's right, Phoebe. Give me your answer in a week. By then, I'll have space cleared out."

"Space, cleared out?" Prue asked. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," he answered earnestly.

Prue's eyes narrowed.

"Look Prue, I want to take responsibility for my actions. I know I don't have the best track record with girlfriends, believe me, but I want to make this right."

Prue sighed. "Well Piper, what do you think?"

She looked among the three of them. Phoebe really did seem to love him. If anything, the fact that she even wanted to keep the baby proved that. She glared at him a moment before her eyes took a softer route. "I don't think it's the best idea, I'll admit—"

"Hey! I thought you said—"

She held up her hand. "You didn't let me finish, Pheebs. But I would rather you kept the kid while having a roof over your head than be out in the street."

Prue thought a moment. There was wisdom in what her younger sister had said, though it would be so much easier if she didn't have to. Not that she'd agree on termination unless either Phoebe or the baby was in life-threatening danger.

She smiled. Finally, something she remembered from writing that term paper. And agreed upon.

"Does this mean you agree with her, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Eyes solemn, she nodded. "Yes, but still it isn't the best choice."

She wrapped an arm around him. "It's the only choice I have, Prue. I'm not going to kill it."

"I know."

Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand. "Come on, let's go home. We've got some major packing to do."

Phoebe smiled, though her eyes were still serious. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't _have_ _to_ move in."

Brushing his hand across her cheek, he kissed her. "Yes Phoebe, I'm sure. It's _our_ life, _our_ kid."

Cole walked up behind him. "Guess I'll have to move my stuff out then, won't I?"

"Oh no, you—you don't have to do that!" Phoebe protested. "Stay."

"Yeah, really. You're like the brother I never had." He faced him. "The house is two stories anyway. Phoebe and I will take the upstairs. You can have the downstairs."

Cole shrugged. "Well, okay, if you're sure."

They both nodded. Phoebe kissed Jared again and walked over to her sisters. Then they went back home.

Phoebe had a feeling she'd never hear the end of it from Grams, but she didn't care.

Jared turned to Cole smiling. "That was perfect!" He laughed. "Even her sisters believe it!"

Cole looked somewhat uneasy. He knew Phoebe was naive, but her sisters—especially Prue—wouldn't be fooled for very long. "Good, because something tells me that her sisters are gonna throw a wrench into everything."

Jared sighed. "What do you expect from the Charmed Ones?"

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What'll happen next?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	3. Just as Close

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 3: Just as Close**

Five days later…

Phoebe sat with Piper in her room packing up boxes upon boxes of her clothing, make-up and shoes.

Prue had gone out claiming that she needed time before everything with Grams took place, knowing it would be a bloodbath. She asked them not to tell Grams until they got back.

Phoebe laid on her back on her bed with her head hanging over the edge, watching as her sister folded blouses and some not-to-be-mentioned items that had black lace and put them in a box.

She sighed. "Phoebe, you should be helping me. You're the one who wants to move out."

She turned her head from the ceiling to Piper, her hands running over her visible midriff. "I don't want to move out. She's forcing me!"

"No, she's not. It's your choice."

The youngest sat up, turned, and swung her legs over the edge. "So you think I'm making a mistake?"

She shook her head. "No, I think you're trying to be a responsible adult by keeping it, but I don't think you're old enough to understand the severity of all this."

Phoebe glared, "I understand alright! I made love with my boyfriend, and now I'm having his child. I refuse to kill this child, like Grams would like, and because of that, I have to move out. What is there not to get?"

Piper sat down beside Phoebe. "You act as if this is so simple, but it's not Phoebe, it's not. You are having a baby. A beautiful baby that you will have to carry in you for 9 months."

She grabbed her hand. "I don't mean to scare you, but there could be complications. You could have a miscarriage. The baby could die, Phoebe! If he or she doesn't, you and Jared will have to take care of him or her. You will have to provide for it, feed it, cloth it, educate it, put a roof over it's head. You don't understand Phoebe! You're only 16 years old. How are _you_ supposed to do this?" she panicked. "You're my baby sister and you shouldn't have to be under the stress of this. It's not fair. I'm not saying kill the baby. You should _never_ hurt a child, but simply put it up for adoption."

Phoebe stared at her for a moment. "I can't," she whispered hoarsely, her voice choked with emotion. "Th—this, beautiful little baby that's growing inside of me is _mine_. You don't understand Piper. This is my child! I can't just give her away. What if she grows up wondering 'who's my mom? Where did I come from? Why didn't she love me? Why did she give me away?' It's not fair to her and it's not fair to Jared. He loves her too."

Piper nodded. "Okay, Phoebe. Whatever you decide I back you up 100% of the way. You're my baby sister. If you ever need help, with anything, I want you to call me. I'll be there in a moment's notice."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around the older girl. "You're the best. I love you."

"I love you too." Piper replied and then smacked her, arm. "Now help me pack _your_ things."

Phoebe groaned, "Fine!"

As they continued to pack, Prue walked into the room and in her arms she carried an oak hope chest. She walked over, setting it on her sister's dresser.

Piper gaped. "Where did you find that?"

Phoebe walked over. "What is it?"

"This was Mom's hope chest," she said turning around to face her sisters.

Phoebe swallowed hard, trying to get the lump to disappear. She placed her shaking hand on it. "Th—this was Mom's? I don't remember it."

Piper came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "You were _very_ young. It's okay."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. She was _our_ mother and I have no memories of her!" She wiped her face with her hand. Prue caught her baby sister's expression and ran to get the trash can as Piper held her steady. It was placed at her feet just in time.

Phoebe took the towel Prue offered her, wiping her mouth while looking at her sisters in the mirror. "See Piper, that's why I can't give her up. I can't have her not know me. As much as it hurts to say, I don't want to be like Mom."

She saw Prue's eyes get teary. "Let me guess," she quipped, "Piper was trying to convince you to give the baby up for adoption?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, but I can't do it. Do you hate me, Piper?"

"What? Hate you for not wanting to never know your kid just like…" she wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Phoebe! Just like what happened to you!"

Phoebe nodded. "You never answered my question," she turned around.

Piper shook her head. "N—I—it was one option for you to be able to stay with us." She wiped her eyes. "Phoebe, I really don't want to see you leave!"

Penny had been standing outside in the hallway while the sisters talked. As much as she hated to admit it, Phoebe was right. It wasn't fair to make her give the baby up or kill it, but Phoebe was still much too young to care for the child on her own.

Without making herself noticeable, she headed up to the attic. She knew a few things she and Patty—God rest her soul—had wanted the girls to have for their kids.

Phoebe nodded. "I know. I don't really want to go either, but—" her hands rested on her stomach.

Prue placed a hand on her shoulder. "Phoebe, are you sure?"

"About what?"

"That you really are pregnant. Those tests can be wrong."

What should have caused her to smile had the opposite effect. "I know, but I just have a feeling."

"A good feeling or a bad feeling?" Piper asked.

She thought for a moment. In reality, the permanency of a kid scared the life right out of her, but, at the very same time, it gave her purpose. A sense of meaning. She looked at Piper. "Both. And how can it be wrong? I've missed 2 periods and vomit at even the smell of the best-tasting food," she argued, turning to Prue.

"It could be a nasty case of flu," Prue commented. A thought occurred to her. "Why—why are you acting like you planned this?"

"Please, tell us that isn't true Phoebe, please," Piper begged.

Phoebe turned and went to sit on the corner of her bed. "I can honestly say that no I didn't plan on or try to get pregnant, but—"

"The idea of sex was whirling around in your brain?" Prue asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, but I was so certain I took my pill. But between the drinking and trying to get warmed up it must've slipped my mind."

"Drinking?" Prue said. "Drinking! Phoebe you're not even legal yet!"

Phoebe smirked. "Oh, and you were miss 'I'm-21-going-on-15'?" she snapped. "My drinking shouldn't be a concern."

Piper sat beside her. "Well, if you are pregnant, you can't drink anymore. Otherwise it could cause horrible effects."

"Yeah, I know," she crossed her arms, "Fetal Alcohol Syndrome and the _slightly_ _less_ bad Fetal Alcohol Effects."

Prue gaped. "_You_ were actually paying attention at that assembly? _You_?"

She nodded. "It was a _month_ after and I'd missed, so I had a feeling."

Prue came to sit on the other side of her, twirling her long hair between her fingers. "You need to have a blood test to know for sure."

"She has an appointment tomorrow afternoon," Grams said, walking into the room.

Phoebe crossed her arms over her stomach. "I'm not killing my baby!"

"Yes, I had a feeling," Grams told her. "So what are you going to do?"

She looked at her feet. "Jared said I could move in with him. He—he wants to make things right."

"Do you think he will?"

She sighed. "I don't know, but I owe it to her to give it a try anyway." A light bulb suddenly came on inside her mind. "Wait, I didn't make an appointment."

Penny smiled. "No, you didn't, dear. I did. After hearing how supportive even Prue is being of this situation, I figured it was worth it to give you a chance."

"But she still has to leave?" Piper asked.

Penny had a grave look on her face. "Yes. I'm sorry Phoebe, but I don't have the time to raise you, your sisters, and your child."

For the first time since everything happened, Phoebe could actually see the age showing in their grandmother's face. Sure, they could have protested and said they weren't kids anymore, but Phoebe would still be considered one since she was the youngest. So, she bit her tongue. "I guess I do understand that."

"So…" Piper interrupted the silence, "does this mean she's banned? I mean, you are kicking her out."

Penny sighed knowing that sooner or later the child's powers would show themselves through Phoebe and, without doubt, Phoebe would panic. "No, but when things start to be really extraordinary, I want you to call me and explain them or come by."

"Extraordinary?" Phoebe asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, dear, that I can't be exactly sure of, but when it happens, you'll know." With that, she left the room…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What'll happen next?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review thanks to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell & Ren Victoria

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	4. Hold my Hand

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 4: Hold my Hand**

The Next Day…

Phoebe stared intently in the mirror, holding two mismatched earrings up to her earlobes. She sighed and put them down. She walked backwards and looked in her full length mirror. A little sliver of her stomach jutted out, or maybe that was just wishful thinking. She placed her hands on her stomach and sucked her gut in, and then let go, noticing the slight difference.

Piper walked into the room with a smile and a cup of coffee. "Knock knock."

Phoebe grinned and took the coffee. "Thank you!"

Piper stared at her for a moment. "That was mine."

Phoebe shrugged. "Mine now."

"What's taking you so long?" Piper questioned. "Prue's getting a little pissy, if you want her to drive, I would suggest you get that little butt of yours planted on her car seat."

"I," Phoebe sighed. She held up the two earring options, "can't decide."

"You're going to a doctor's appointment, why should you care?"

"Because," Phoebe said as if she were pointing this out for the umpteenth time, "I'm a mom now, I need to look presentable."

"I don't mean to burst that shiny little bubble of yours, Pheebs, but we don't know that yet." Piper reminded and sat on her younger sister's bed.

Phoebe looked in the mirror and touched her abdomen gently. "I know I am Piper." she whispered desperately. "I have to be."

"What's wrong Phoebe?"

Phoebe started to cry. "I must be! I have spent the last couple of days freaking out. I plan to move in with Jar, and I have to start a job to pay for her needs. I named her, for crying out loud!"

She collapsed on the floor balling. "She gives me a purpose in life. She makes me want to be a better person."

Piper crawled towards her and held the hysterical woman. They sat there until finally Piper worked ip the nerve to talk. "You named her?"

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and nodded with a bleary smile. "Yeah, Melinda."

"Melinda?" Piper asked. "Why?"

"Grams talks a lot about our ancestors. How strong our family is, 'we come from a long line of powerful bitches' Grams always says."

"I wonder why she says bitches." Piper mused.

Phoebe shrugged. "Our ancestors were extremely hormonal? But, as I was saying, Grams mentions how the Halliwell family started with one independent woman: Melinda Halliwell."

"That's sweet, Phoebe." Piper said. She helped Phoebe get up, "Now lets get you to that doctors appointment. We wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?"

"Piper," Phoebe rested her hand on her shoulder. "Will you stay with me when Prue drops me off?"

She smiled, flattered. "Of course, Phoebs."

* * *

Prue parked in front of the hospital and Piper hurried to get out of the car and help Phoebe get out.

"Oh will you relax!" Phoebe snapped. "I'm barely pregnant, back off."

Prue leaned out the window, "Give me a call when you're done!"

Piper nodded, "Gotcha!" she grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Piper, honestly, I'm fine!"

"Oh will you shush it, this is for me." Piper gripped her arm tighter.

* * *

The doctor walked in with a bright smile. "Hello, ladies. How are you today?"

"Just peachy." Piper snapped nervously.

"Sorry about that." Phoebe apologized. "She's more nervous than I am."

He grinned. "Oh that's perfectly normal. I take it this is your guy's first baby?"

Piper shook her head swiftly. "No, no, no, no, noooo. We're sisters. I'm just here for moral support."

He blushed slightly. "I am so sorry."

Phoebe waved her hand in dismissal. "That's okay, happens all the time, isn't that right, Piper?" Phoebe asked while giving her older sister a kiss on the cheek.

His eyes widened and he turned around. "Okay, then."

The doctor snapped some gloves on and grabbed an alcohol wet wipe. He rubbed down the crook of her arm and set the cotton ball and band aid on the silver tray next to her. He smiled and grabbed the syringe and pushed the needle into her vain.

The blood gushed into the clear tube and he pulled the needle out and quickly stuck the cotton ball onto the bleeding wound and wrapped the band aid around it.

He tapped the syringe and nodded. "Okay, I will get this down to testing and call you when we get the results."

Phoebe smiled. "Thank you so much doctor!" She grabbed her older sister's hand, "C'mon baby, let's go celebrate."

He stared at them, mouth agape as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Penny sat at the dining room table with a cup of tea in her hands. The phone rang and she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She motioned with her finger and the phone flew towards her hand.

She glared towards the ceiling. "Whoever doesn't like it can come down and kiss my ass!"

She clicked the talk button and answered with a tired, "Hello?"

"Yes, uh is this, the Halliwell residence?" A man questioned.

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Yes, yes, it is. May I ask whose calling?"

"Er, yes, this is Dr. Clark and I have the test results to a Miss Phoebe Halliwell's pregnancy."

Penny straightened up and coughed. "This is her grandmother."

On the other line he rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Can you tell your granddaughters that uh, they're having a baby together..?"

Penny blinked. "Pardon?"

"Please don't make me repeat it," he pleaded, "Phoebe and Piper Halliwell are having a um, child together."

Penny glared down at the phone. "What are you talking about?"

Although he knew it was very unprofessional, in his nervousness, he hung up.

Penny gripped her tea harder and sent the phone back on its charger. "Girls!"

* * *

Phoebe and her older sisters pulled up to Jared's house. His crappy car sat in the driveway of his equally as crappy house.

Prue turned around to face the backseat. She looked at Phoebe with a grimace. "You know, it's not too late to turn back."

Phoebe glared and grabbed her bags. "This is my home now."

Piper hopped out of the front seat and grabbed a couple of boxes from the trunk.

The three sisters walked up the steps and a shiver ran down Prue's spine. "T-this place doesn't feel right."

Phoebe shrugged. "Nevertheless, this is my home now," she looked around distastefully. "No matter how crappy it is."

"Phoebe," Prue said seriously, "it's not too late."

Phoebe glared. "I've made my decision."

Prue sighed. "Fine," her face took on one of playful. "You can back out of it and admit to the poor boy that the baby's Piper's."

This time it was Piper's turn to glare. "Not funny," she set the box down and rang the doorbell. "This place gives me the creeps.

* * *

"Our next plan of action is to wait out the pregnancy and then steal the baby," Jared announced to his brothers. Or should I say Zepar. His skin was an oily black and covered his whole body like a suit, no patch of hair in sight. There were spots of white and red occasionally.

Cole sat next to him, also in his demonic form. Balthazar smiled. "Then Zepar will erase her memory and she'll be none the wiser."

Another demon, in human form, glared, his eyes the color of burning coals. "What about the sis—"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Zepar smiled. "That should be, Phoebe. Out! All of you, besides Balthazar."

They all shimmered out and Balthazar morphed into his human form. Zepar followed his example. He waved his hand and the beautiful house transformed into a piece of dump.

"I don't understand why I can't have a nicer house. Won't it impress the stupid witch?" Jared growled while kicked an empty beer bottle.

"Because," Cole prompted, "you're a nineteen-year-old high school dropout. You shouldn't be able to afford a nice house."

Cole pushed Jared towards the door and then he pretended to throw away some things, for example, beer bottles.

* * *

Phoebe smiled as the door swung open and Jared stood there, as perfect as ever.

"Hey, baby," he greeted and kissed her.

She smiled. "I went to get a blood test the other day."

"You did?" he asked nervously.

Prue smirked in the background. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, no. Please come in."

Piper shared a look with her older sister. "I'd uh, prefer to stay out here, thank you," she stated completely freaked out. There was something...bad about him.

Phoebe squealed. "I'm pregnant!"

His eyes lit up as he lifted her off her feet and spun around. Once he sat her on the ground, he looked to her sisters. "Are you two sure you don't want to come in? You're sure welcome," he said as he walked to the fridge and grabbed to cans of soda. He walked over, handing one to Phoebe.

Prue shook her head. "Nah, we've got some of her things in my car that we're just here to drop off."

Cole walked up to her. "Jared, where did you say you wanted her stuff put?" he asked his friend.

He thought a moment. "For now, the boxes can be stacked by the wall."

Cole nodded. "Shall we ladies?"

The older sisters nodded, though this whole thing felt awkward and walked outside.

Phoebe walked over and sat on the couch, Jared following her. "So, did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" He noticed as she laced her fingers with his. This would be too easy.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "No, but I'm sure it's a little girl."

His eyebrow raised. "How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling." She noticed he wasn't too enthused. She sighed. "You don't want a little girl, do you?"

He looked at her, noticing she was close to tears. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

She pulled away from his embrace, standing, but he pulled her back down. "Awww, come on!" He wrapped his arms around her, but she squirmed and bit him. "OW!" he yelled and she broke free.

Prue walked in, carrying a box. Phoebe saw her and ran to her, throwing her arms around her, crying. In surprise, the box she was holding hit the ugly stained carpet with a thud as she caught her. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as she put her arms around her.

"What's going on?" Piper asked stepping in beside him. "Did _he_ say something?"

Cole walked, setting the heavy box against the wall, he then walked over to his friend, picking him up by his shirt. "You idiot! What. Did. You. Do?" he asked.

Piper wrapped her arm around Phoebe. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I—I said I thought we were having a little girl and he said he didn't want a girl!" she cried.

"That's a lie!" Jared shouted.

Cole shoved him to the ground. "Really? REALLY? Then why is she crying?"

"Stop!" the young girl cried. "Stop fighting!"

Prue turned around, her sisters following her.

"Baby, where are you going?" Jared asked. "I didn't mean—"

Prue turned. "Piper, take Phoebe out."

"But Prue—"

"I'll be okay. Just get her out of here. The stress can't be good for the baby," she said, stroking her little sister's cheek. "He gave you a week," she whispered into her ear. "You still have two more days."

Phoebe nodded, cupping a hand over her mouth. Piper rushed her out.

"You two figure this out and call us. Until then, stay away from her." With that she turned to leave, but Jared caught her wrist.

"Hey! You don't want to leave without saying goodbye," he smirked. Prue could smell the alcohol on his breath.

She pulled back. "Let go!"

"Make me."

Cole saw the look in her eyes. Yes, they were after Phoebe's kid, but making her oldest sister their enemy wasn't a good idea. "Jared, let her go," he said, stepping between them. "They're under enough stress with Phoebe's hormones and morning sickness. It's not a good idea to make it worse."

Sighing, he released her wrist. She took a step back. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but before you go can I explain? Maybe hearing what I say from you will make her feel better."

Prue nodded. Just then, Piper stepped into the open doorway. "Uh Prue? You wouldn't have a trash bag in your trunk, would you? Phoebe's really sick."

Prue shook her head. Cole walked over to Piper. "I'll carry her in. She can use the bathroom downstairs." He looked to Jared. "Right?"

Jared nodded. "Sure. She could use the one up here too."

Cole shook his head. "I don't think she wants to be near you right now. Piper and I can care for her while you two talk."

Phoebe sat in the bathroom, Cole and Piper hovering over her shoulder. She leaned her face into the disgusting toilet bowl and the little food she ate ran up her throat and splashed in the water.

She sat back up and wiped her mouth. Piper handed her a bottle of water and she muttered a sad thank you. She wiped her tears and looked at her two friends.

"I-I don't understand," she paused to hiccup, "why he doesn't want a girl." She sighed. "Well, he is getting a daughter whether he likes it or not!"

"Phoebe," Cole said, "he _does_ want a girl. He doesn't care what gender it is, really, he just cares if it's healthy."

"That's a loud of crap! I don't care if it's brain dead or limbless, if it has a penis, I will freak the hell out!"

"That's just your hormones speaking, silly girl," Piper said. She slid down the moldy bathroom wall and hugged her sister.

"No! I'm serious."

Cole chuckled and Phoebe glared. "Do you have something to say, Turner?"

He shut up.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

Phoebe took a chug of the water and sighed. "I already know exactly what she'll look like. She'll have Jared's blonde hair, but my curls and big brown eyes. She'll have a dimple on her right cheek, only her right though! Her skin will be pale, but she'll have a natural rosy tint to her chubby cheeks. A couple of freckles with dust her button nose. Her hair will go to her shoulders and she'll always have a ribbon in her hair. Her favorite color will be pink and she'll love everything girly."

"You sure do have this planned out," Cole noted.

Phoebe nodded. "Oh and her name will be Melinda. If Jared tries to protest, I will rip his head off with my teeth and claw his eyes out."

Both Cole and Piper looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, though they chuckled a bit too.

* * *

"For the last time: I didn't say anything to her!" Jared said.

"Then why was she crying?" Prue growled.

"Maybe because she _thought_ I said something."

"Oh, so she's crazy now, is that it?"

"No! That's not what I meant," he protested uselessly. "I love Phoebe. She loves me too. She's just a little...hormonal is all."

Prue glared, her eyes more intimidating than a hungry tiger let loose. "If you hurt her, I _will _make you regret it."

Jared almost rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was taking this from a 20-year-old. He had a couple hundred years on her. It took all his will not to stab his pointy black claws into her heart. Somehow he had a feeling that Phoebe wouldn't be too happy about that. It was just a hunch though.

Suddenly, Phoebe walked in the room and smiled at Jared. "Prue."

Prue backed away from Jared and rolled her eyes. She motioned for Phoebe to proceed.

"Hey." Jared smiled. "You okay?"

Phoebe stared while slowly walking towards him. "Jared. I forgive you."

He bit his lip to stop from saying anything stupid. Cole sent him a warning look.

"But we're having a girl, Jared, okay?"

He nodded. "Good."

She smiled. "We'll name her Melinda."

"Okay, but I get to choose her middle name." He smirked.

Phoebe sat down next to him and placed his hand on her stomach. "What name do you have in mind?"

"Kali," Jared replied with a sly wink to Cole.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Why Kali?"

"It's...Hindu." he said. "Did I ever tell you that I'm part Hindu?"

She shook her head, "No, you didn't." Phoebe glared. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I would want to know? We're having a baby for crying out loud and you didn't think to mention that you're Hindu?"

Piper winced. "Pheebs!" She didn't answer and continued to scream at Jared.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

Phoebe looked up. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay with Jared tonight?" Prue asked.

Phoebe glared at her boyfriend. "No." She grabbed a box marked clothes and got her purse. "Let's go."

Piper grabbed the box from her hand and guided her down the steps. Prue sent a withering look towards the two men and took her keys out of her pocket.

Once the girls left, Cole laughed. "That could have gone better."

Jared conjured a dagger in his hand and threw it at Cole's chest. "Piss off."

Cole caught the sharp part of the dagger and tossed it at the wall, the point getting caught in the wood. He wiped the blood off his finger and laughed again.

* * *

Phoebe lay stretched out in the backseat on their way back to the Manor. It seemed like the only thing that settled her stomach was lying down, even if they were moving.

"Why didn't you want to stay with him, Phoebe?" Prue asked, looking in her rear-view mirror.

Phoebe, who was almost sleeping, opened her eyes and turned her head. "Still upset I guess."

"But you forgave him," Piper said.

She sighed. "I know, but I still don't feel right."

"You don't want to leave us?" Prue asked.

Phoebe ignored the question, closing her eyes and trying to sleep.

"You know she doesn't want to leave, Prue. She's only trying to take responsibility for her actions," Piper said, pulling down the visor and opening the mirror.

"Yeah, I know, but something doesn't feel right about just letting her leave. The house is a mess with broken beer bottles and dirty laundry almost everywhere you look."

"Yeah, but its her life."

"But it shouldn't be her life, Piper. She shouldn't be dropping out of school because of this."

Just then, Phoebe sat forward, sticking her head between them. "Who said I was dropping out?"

Prue glanced at her. "You obviously can't stay in school Phoebe."

"Why not?" she demanded a slight pout to her lips.

"First off: during the pregnancy you'll be puking left and right, missing a lot of your classes. You'll get even more snappy and hormonal. Plus, the fact that you'll be showing soon and all of your classmates will judge you."

"I can handle it, Pr-"

Prue continued as if Phoebe never spoke. "After birth, you'll be staying up all night because the baby will be crying. You'll be tired and not able to concentrate. Someone will have to watch the damn thing during the day, and that sure as hell won't be Jared. How are you supposed to have an education with all of this happening?"

Phoebe glared, her brown eyes dangerous. "Jared will be a great father! And you better not call my baby a "damn thing" again! Try, and see what happens."

Piper interrupted her two sisters. Always the peace maker she said, "Guys, come on, don't be like this. Prue, Phoebe's pregnant. You shouldn't do this to her, and all this stress isn't good for the baby."

Phoebe's back slapped against the leather seats. "Take me back to Jared's. Now."

"I am not driving all the way back to the—"

"NOW!"

Her glare turned heavy, hostile even. Her eyes turned black, even the white part and Prue gasped.

What really scared them though, was the fact that the radio caught fire.

But just as soon as it started, the flames extinguished. Prue sat in shock, her breath shallow. "You guys alright?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah."

Phoebe nodded though still pouting. "Take me back," was all she would say.

Prue turned around. "Like hell! D-Did you not just see what happened?"

Piper wrinkled her nose. "Not to mention smell the burnt interior or see the scorch mark. Phoebe, you're not going back tonight."

Prue was still scared as hell to touch the steering wheel, but she knew they needed to get home. So, her face set in a line, she turned for home.

"Why can't I go back? I'm sure it was just a fluke," Phoebe argued.

Prue stared at her in the rear-view mirror. "Did you not see what happened?" she repeated. "Or were you too hormonal?" she partially joked.

Phoebe thought a moment. She remembered seeing a red flash, then smoke coming from the radio. "Not exactly. I mean, I saw smoke and stuff, but I just figured it was a blown fuse…"

"No," Piper answered. "It caught fire." She looked back at her. "How did you not see it?"

"I—I don't know."

"Well, maybe this was what Grams meant by extraordinary happenings," Prue mused. "Which is another reason why you are not going back tonight."

Phoebe sighed, laying back down on the seat as they continued home hoping the answer was simple, but yet knowing nothing about this predicament would ever be…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What'll happen next?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review thanks to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	5. Bits of Truth be in Your Lies

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 5: Bits of Truth be in Your Lies**

"I'm telling you," Phoebe said as the door flew open in the Halliwell Manor, "it was a damn fluke!"

Her sisters followed her. "Phoebe, wait," Piper pleaded as her little sister reached the stairs.

She turned around, dropping the box on the floor. "What?" she practically snapped.

"At least tell Grams."

"Why Prue? So she can kick me out faster?"

"Phoebe, nobody said it was your fault," Prue said as Phoebe leaned on the banister. "Look, I won't even make you pay for—"

"Aha! You do think I did it!" she shouted and made to go up the steps, but Prue grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" Prue said. "No, I don't think you did it." She sighed. "Even if I did, there'd be no way for you to pay me back for who knows how long."

"Girls, what's the matter?" Grams asked, drying her hands on a dishtowel as she walked into the room.

"The radio in Prue's car caught on fire," Phoebe said, wrenching her wrist free, "and she thinks I did it!"

"What? There's no way that could happen," the woman countered. "You girls aren't hurt, are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Grams, we're fine," Piper answered. "We're just a bit on edge after that."

"I would think so," she answered.

"Grams, I think I'd better go lay down for a bit. I'm not feeling so—" she couldn't finish the thought as she collapsed.

"Phoebe!" they yelled.

"Prue, carry her to the couch," Grams ordered while she left the room.

She nodded and Piper helped her lift her and carry her to the couch.

"You okay?" she asked Prue.

Prue nodded. "Ye—yeah. I'm just—I mean, I didn't think she would—"

"It's normal," Grams assured. "Phoebe looked to be under a lot of stress from the ordeal, so her body's defenses took over," she said, sitting next to Phoebe as she dabbed a cool cloth to her face.

Prue was shaking and it wasn't out of rage, for once. She'd never seen Phoebe just pass out before. She ran a hand over her face, sitting behind their grandmother. "I-is she gonna be okay?"

Penny stood up, handing Prue the bowel of water and damp cloth. "Yes, Prue, she'll be fine. Dehydration was probably another cause as well. Keep wiping her face. I'll be back in a minute." With that, she walked upstairs.

Penny made sure none of her granddaughters were following her as she grabbed the key from her pocket and unlocked the attic. She quickly shut the door and relocked it, panic rising in her throat.

She grabbed a couple of candles from a shelf and set them on the ground in a circle. Next, she pressed a lighter to the first candle, and used the flaming wick to light the other four.

She took a step back and rubbed her bleary eyes, sighing heavily. She walked over to the heavy, half empty, thick green book. She set a hand to her family symbol, feeling the thrumming magic of her many strong ancestors.

"Help me," she whispered to them, pleaded.

She lifted her hands above the book, her fingers tickling slightly as the power pulsed through her body. Her telekinesis opened the pages breezily, her eyes skimming quickly until she came across the page she was scouting out.

She reread the pages in her head and looked towards the circular rug where the candles sat inflamed casting an eerie dark glow across the dusty attic.

"_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side._

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._

_Beloved spirit, Patty, _

_We seek your guidance_

_Commune with us_

_And move amongst us."_

A swirl of white orbs tinkled in the encased circle of the candles. The flames flickered and burned out, their use not needed anymore.

Penny's one and only daughter, appeared from the magic. She looked around the attic, confused, and got a look at her nervous and frantic mother.

"Mom?" she questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Patty, something happened today while the girls were driving back from Phoebe's boyfriend's house," she stated.

"Ph-Phoebe's boyfriend? Why would they _all_ go to his house?" she asked.

Penny sighed sadly, realizing that she hadn't told her daughter that _her _daughter was going to be having _her own_ daughter.

"This Jason fellow got her pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Patty shouted. "My baby is merely a child, and she's pregnant? How could you let this happen? She's not ready for this! She's only 16."

She glared, a fire in her eyes. "This was not my fault! She wouldn't even be in the predicament if you hadn't idiotically gotten yourself killed for that stupid Whitelighter _Sam_!" Penny hissed his name is if he were the Source himself.

"I didn't die for Sam! I died by killing a demon to protect my daughters and mortals. Unlike _you_."

The older stressed woman turned around, pacing so she wouldn't do something stupid in her anger. "This fighting isn't helping anyone, especially not Phoebe."

Patty nodded and sat down on her dead relative's couch. She rubbed her temples, feeling as much stress as her mother. "You didn't answer my question, mother, why were they all at this Jason's house?"

"I—" Penny hesitated and let out a heavy sad sigh. "I kicked her out. I gave her a choice. I knew that she would be unfit as a mother, so I said she could either have an abortion or leave."

Patty glared, "History really does repeat itself, doesn't it? If I recall correctly, you did the same thing to me when I confided in you about being pregnant with Victor's child."

"Who's Victor?" Penny asked, not recalling that name.

"The father of my children, mother!" she paused. "Well, besides, you know."

"Oh, yes, Nick."

"Mom," Patty warned.

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Oh you know who I mean! Any who, Phoebe obviously chose to stay with the child and moved in with Josh."

"I thought you said his name was Jason?" Patty questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"The boy's name doesn't matter! What matters is that he did something to upset Phoebe and she decided to come home. On the way home, the radio caught fire."

Patty's head shot up in alarm. "Fire? That's not possible. Phoebe's powers are bound, and even if they weren't, she doesn't have _that_ power. No one in this family has this power, except great aunt Pearl, who only had the power because her demonic boyfriend fed her a potion."

Penny nodded. "Exactly. That's what I thought, so how in God's name could the thing have burst into flames?"

The dead girl's eyes widened in panic. "The only possible way could be if-if...Phoebe's boyfriend was a demon, and therefore the baby being demonic."

The grandmother of four gasped. "O-oh no!"

The clomping of feet up the stairs traveled through the creaky attic door. Penny cursed.

"You must go." She pushed her daughter inside the circle and re-lit the candle's quickly. "Now!"

Patty nodded and smiled sadly. "Love you!" she cried before the white orbs consumed her and carried her off back to the afterlife.

"Grams?" Piper yelled. "Are you okay?"

Penny rushed to the attic door and opened it, coming face to face with her middle grandchild. "Hello, darling." She turned to lock the door and smiled nervously.

"What were you doing up there?" Piper asked as Penny ushered her down the stairs.

"Getting some ingredients for tea to calm your sister down," she lied.

"You keep food products in the attic?"

Penny shook her head. "It's just some spices that your mother had up there ages ago. She packed them away in a box. She got them from China. Do you remember when you went to China, sweetheart?"

"No," Piper said.

"Oh, well it was wonderful, you were so excited," she smiled as she recalled the distant memory. It was as if it was another lifetime ago.

"Piper, I need to go the kitchen and make your sister the tea and when Phoebe wakes up, make sure your sisters don't bicker."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Nothing unusual there."

Penny smiled and they parted ways. She set a pot of water on the stove and set a couple of tea bags dangling on the side of the pot.

"Leo," she whispered.

It took a moment, but in a flutter of blue and white dots he appeared with questions in his eyes.

Penny rubbed her head. "I need to ask a favor."

"Anything," he smiled.

She couldn't help but smirk. "You shouldn't say that so quickly, young man."

He blushed. "Sorry, Penny. What do you need?"

"It's P-"

"Piper?" He cut her off, worry lines etched in his face.

"Phoebe," she corrected, another smirk adorning her lips. "I need you to keep an eye on her and her boyfriend. She might be in danger."

Leo nodded. "Okay, message received." With that, a goodbye was said and he orbed out.

About fifteen minutes later, she assumed Phoebe was awake as Penny heard feet running in the direction of the bathroom. She also saw someone's shadow carrying a trash can, followed by Phoebe's sickness.

She sighed, pouring a cup of herbal tea for the young girl and setting the tea kettle back on the stove. If only this was going to get easier as time went on.

Penny walked into the bathroom and leaned in the entryway. Phoebe's head rested on her arm that lay on the toilet seat. Piper sat next to her, pressing a damp washcloth to her head.

"Phoebe?" Penny called and walked in the bathroom.

Phoebe looked up at her weakly and smiled although it looked more like a grimace in her state of pain. "Hi Grams."

Penny helped her get up and walked her to the living room where she could lay down. Piper walked behind them the washcloth and wastebasket in hand.

"I made you some tea." Penny told her.

"Thanks, but I really don't feel like eating or drinking anything when I know I'll see it an hour or so later," she told her.

Grams sat beside Phoebe, who was sitting up and resting her head in her hands. "This will help. I know you don't feel great, but this should keep your sickness away," her grandmother pressed on.

"What's in it? It smells...fresh."

Then, Prue came down the stairs with a pillow and blanket. "Ah, I recognize that smell. Grams used to make it for Mom."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "And it worked?" she asked, taking the cup in her hands.

Prue covered her up. "Every time," she smiled. "Now drink."

Phoebe made a sarcastic repeat of her sister's order, but drank it just the same.

The hot liquid poured down her throat, somewhat soothing her empty stomach. (She was to afraid of eating anything, knowing it would end up crawling her throat). The tea had a somewhat cinnamon taste to it and she moaned.

"It's good," Phoebe nodded. "Really good." She smiled suddenly, "I bet the baby likes it too," she rubbed her stomach. "She's not a Halliwell if she doesn't."

Penny laughed and stated, "Phoebe, it's not too late. You don't have to move in with Jason."

"Jason?" Phoebe asked. "It's Jared."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. The point is that I want you to stay here Phoebe. You don't have to leave."

She pursed her lips. "Would I still have to get an abortion?"

"No. But adoption. Definitely." Penny informed her. She wouldn't have that possible half demon in her home.

"No," the girl stated, wrapping her arms protectively around her baby. "I won't give her up! I can't!"

"What do you mean?" Grams asked, taking the cup from her. "I'm sure someone would consider your baby a blessing and be able to raise it in a stable environment."

Phoebe sighed. "I already explained this to them," she gestured to her older sisters. "Do I have to explain it to you too?"

"Yes. If you can give me a valid reason, I'll still consider being a—a gr—grea—"

"Great-grandmother?" Prue asked.

"Yes that. I'll still be an active part of the child's life."

Phoebe sighed. "I can't have her not know me, Grams. What if she grows up wondering who I am or why I didn't want her?" she chocked a bit at this last reason. "What if she wonders why I didn't love her? I can't do that!" She saw Prue sit on the other side of her. She looked into her big sister's eyes and she nodded. "I can't have my baby not know me like…like I don't know Mom." She finished the explanation crying.

Grams stood up, gesturing for Piper to sit in front of her, which she did. "Phoebe, listen to me, please," she pleaded. "I understand where you're coming from, darling, believe me, I do, but you're still a baby yourself."

Phoebe nodded. "I know, but maybe this will be the one thing that finally makes me be a better person. For some reason, I know it will Grams. I just…I do."

She sighed. The resolution in her granddaughter's eyes was something even Penny Halliwell knew she couldn't bargain with. She stood up and walked upstairs, needing time to think.

Phoebe sat forward and grabbed the teacup. "I wonder if Grams made more of this?" she asked with a smile. "It's really good."

Prue took the cup from her and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll bet she made a huge pot of it, knowing her. Would you like some too, Piper? I'm planning on getting some too."

Piper nodded. "Sure."

Phoebe sighed, laying against her sister. "I wish I did remember, but other times I'm kinda glad I don't."

"Why? I would think that would make you feel worse?"

"I just feel like since I don't remember her, I have nothing to miss."

Prue walked back out. "That's not true."

Phoebe sighed. "If you say so. I don't really want to talk about it."

Piper hugged her sister's shoulders, "Phoebe, right now everything might seem bad, but it can only get better."

"How so?" Phoebe questioned, "I'm pregnant, my own Grandmother doesn't want me, and I'm starting to think even Jared doesn't want me. How can things possibly get better?"

Piper nodded. "Valid point. But, think about this, how could things get worse?"

The pregnant woman rubbed her relatively flat stomach. "Melinda dies."

Prue sat on the other side of Phoebe, setting the tray of tea on the table. "You can't think like that. We'll protect her, Pheebs, we'll all protect her."

Phoebe collapsed her head dramatically on her oldest sister's shoulder. "If you say so, Prue," she repeated, "If you say so."

She brushed way a stray tear. The lonely single tear built up from all of the pain she's had to deal with, not just recently but from a lifetime.

Pain from losing her mother, then her father walking out and then rejection of her grandmother. Also the what ifs. Jared hating her, her daughter hating her, her daughter dying.

"I just have a bad feeling about this brewing in the pit of my stomach." She mumbled to both her sisters. She shot up, back erect with a hand clenched over her mouth.

"Or maybe it's just morning sickness." Piper retorted sarcastically. She rushed up to her sister with the trash can in hand, in case she couldn't make it to the bathroom.

Phoebe tried to stand up, but doubled over in pain and luckily over the trash can as she clutched her bare stomach and vomited. For some reason, it hurt much more than it ever had before.

When she finished, she wiped her face with her hand. "GRAMS!" she screeched.

Prue spit out her tea, spilling the cup onto her lap. "Ouch!" she said, wiping up the steaming liquid with a towel.

"I'll be right back! Don't move Prue!" Piper said, running into the kitchen.

Penny walked down the stairs. "What is it?" she asked as she walked over. "Prue, you'd better change clothes and ice that, dear, before the burn gets any more serious."

Prue nodded, but continued to look as Phoebe's hand. It was stained in blood.

"Here you go, Prue," Piper said, handing her an ice pack in a towel.

The oldest sister nodded. "What's going on? Why—why is that blood?"

"I-I-" Phoebe started but was interrupted by a scream. "Get me to the damn hospital!"

Piper helped her sister stand upright, tears streamed down both their faces. "Grams, go get the car started, or Prue. Just somebody!"

Prue completely disregarded her burning lap and hopped up on her feet running to the kitchen to grab her keys.

Penny took Phoebe from Piper and guided her towards the car, Piper holding the trashcan all the way.

* * *

Phoebe lay weakly in the hospital bed, her forehead pale and clammy. She lolled her head to the side to look at her sister and grandmother. She smiled, but it was a smile full of sadness and pain.

"Hey," she muttered. "Told you so."

Prue glared. "Now is not the time for jokes!"

Dr. Clark walked in the room, papers and Phoebe's chart in front of his face.

Phoebe laughed mentally, suddenly happy and clutched Piper's hand. "So doctor? What's the news?"

The man set the chart down and looked at the two sisters awkwardly. "Oh," he coughed, "yes. You're fine. The baby's fine. We honestly have no clue where the blood came from. You're perfectly healthy, and so is your child."

Piper grabbed her hand back and glared at her younger sister. "Leave the poor man alone," she hissed.

He smiled or tried to anyway. "You're free to leave. If there are more complications though, come back here immediately."

Phoebe clutched the clothes that sat next to her and swung her legs over her bed. "Okay, doctor, thank you." She grabbed Piper's arm and walked towards the door. "C'mon baby."

Prue rolled her eyes and followed her younger sisters.

"Thank you Dr. Clark," Penny said and picked up her purse.

"Mrs. Halliwell?" the doctor called.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Phoebe should have an ultrasound soon. You can make an appointment in the lobby."

She smiled, in relief and thanks. "Yes doctor."

* * *

Zepar sat around the table, his fellow demons sitting around him. "Things did not go quite as planned when she brought her things over the other day."

A demon with bumpy red-orange skin and tiny horns protruding from his skull spoke up. "What did you do, Zepar?"

Before he could explain, the phone rang, and he almost gasped in relief. He morphed into his human form and asked. "Hello?"

"Jared?" Phoebe questioned. "Hey, look, we need to talk."

"One sec, baby," he told her. He covered his hand over the speaker and glared at the demons. "Out!" he hissed. "Back, sorry, Cole wanted to know who I was talking to."

The demons shimmered out, few sending him a withering glare.

Balthazar morphed into his human form also called. "Hey, Phoebe!"

On the other line she smiled slightly. "Tell him I said hi." She paused for a moment while Jared said hi for her. "Listen, Jared, I went to the hospital the today..."

After a couple of minutes Jared hung up with an "I love you" and threw the phone across the room.

"What did she say?" Cole asked with a tiny smirk.

"Complications. She vomited earlier today and blood spewed out," he growled. "Her body is fighting against the baby."

"But she doesn't have her powers yet," Cole said. "How can her body know the child is evil?"

He sighed, sitting on the ratty couch, Cole beside him. "I don't know. Maybe its her instincts, or maybe not. Either way, her life is in grave danger."

"You say you don't care, but you're acting like you do."

His eyes went black. "Only for the child's sake. If Phoebe dies before hand, the child will die as well."

"Which means that when she moves in tomorrow, her sisters will be checking in on her regularly. Are you going to have an explanation for the abnormal happenings," he asked.

He nodded. "I'll figure something out." Then he stood up and looked at him. "Look, I get it okay? I can't have a nicer house, but I've got to have quality furniture. At least a couple things, for Phoebe's comfort."

Cole sighed. Although with a baby coming he could use it to his advantage. "I think I can make that happen." He pulled out his cell phone. "Hi Mom, how are you? Good. Yeah, I'm great! Hey, listen, I've got a couple friends who really need new furniture. For what?"

Jared rolled his eyes. He had no idea why Cole really kept his teenage human form, but the reasons weren't his concern, as long as the mother to his demonic spawn would be kept happy.

Cole continued to talk. "Yeah, she's 3 months along! So, do we still have that storehouse near the bay? Great! And the lock is the same? Excellent! Okay, I will. I love you too!" He closed the phone with a _click_, eyes turning to fire and then to normal again.

"So?" Jared asked.

Cole grinned. "All set. We can even pick a few things up tonight if we want."

"Good, but I think I'll wait. Phoebe's gonna want to help. Especially for Melinda's room." Jared walked to the fridge, grabbing two beers.

Cole chuckled. "Yeah. Brilliant middle name choice by the way. They'll never give it a second thought."

Jared sat back down, handing one to him. "Yeah. _Kali 'is one of the manifestations and cult titles of the wife of Shiva and mother goddess Devi, especially in her malevolent role as a goddess of death and destruction, depicted as black, red-eyed, blood-stained, and wearing a necklace of skulls.' Of course I'm no expert."_

_"Either way, it works."_

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What'll happen next?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review thanks to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	6. Adjusting

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

_**Chapter 6: Adjusting**_

Phoebe chatted happily all the way while on their little furniture hunting trip. "I want her room to be pink! Oh Jared, can we paint it pink? We'll paint it pink. A pale pink though. Maybe a pastel."

Jared clenched his fists around the steering wheel, trying not to choke her. His knuckles turned white and he felt the wheel crack under the pressure. He uncurled his fingers and sent icy glares onto the road.

Cole sat in the back, silently laughing his ass off, but still hanging onto every word Phoebe uttered. "What if you put polka dots in it?" he suggested.

"That'd be so pretty!" Phoebe squealed. "But we should save that for when she's older. The bright colors might be a little distracting. Gentle colors are the way to go."

"Hardwood or carpet?" Cole questioned, truly intrigued.

Jared almost strangled him. He looked in the mirror and gave his friend a menacing glare.

Cole ignored it.

"Definitely hardwood." Phoebe nodded. "Oh, but that might be dangerous, so carpet."

"What if she stains it though?" he asked.

"Oh, this is a dilemma." But then her mind switched to another topic, almost like a pregnant woman's cravings. "I was thinking that we could get those pretty wooden carvings of letters hanging over her head. They could spell her name, in light purple. Melinda Kali Halliwell. Oh, is that not just beautiful, Jar?"

He nodded his head sharply. "Yeah, babe, just damn beautiful."

She smiled completely oblivious. "Maybe we could have some type of wisdom quote on one wall like 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' Dr. Suess said that. What do you think? Jar? Jared? Jared!"

Jared jumped slightly. "Yeah?"

"W-were you ev-even listening to me?" Phoebe cried. Her cheeks were red and puffy from the tears streaming hard and fast. "You don't care! You don't care at all! I am 3 –almost 4- months pregnant _with your child_ and you don't even give a damn!"

"Ba—"

"Don't you 'baby' me," she growled. "Pull over. Now!"

Jared drove the car to the side of the rode and Phoebe jumped out.

"Phoebe don't—"

She stepped in the back with Cole and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. Cole smirked and stuck his tongue out too.

"Real mature, babe," Jared grumbled. "Real mature."

After ten minutes of not so awkward silence (Phoebe filling it up with insane babbling) they arrived a fairly big warehouse.

"I thought we were going to a store?" Phoebe asked.

"It is a store. My mom's store anyway. It's closed on Sundays though," Cole explained. "She's letting you pick whatever you want," he winked. "Discount."

Jared glared at the two. "Come on lovebirds."

Phoebe pulled Cole out of the car and met him with her own glare. "He's a better boyfriend than you."

Feeling unlike himself and more like a jealous teenager Jared stated. "Maybe he should be your boyfriend then."

"Fine!" Phoebe growled.

"Fine."

Phoebe clutched Cole's arm and shoved him in the store. They walked to the baby furniture and Phoebe's furious demeanor melted.

"Should little Melinda have a rocking chair? I could read to every night."

Cole ducked his head, feeling slightly guilty. Here she was, talking on and on about the baby this and the baby that, in the end thought none of it would matter. The baby would be in the Underworld and Phoebe would have no clue what just happened the past nine months.

Phoebe suddenly started to cry.

"Phoebe?" he asked. "Phoebe what's wrong?"

"J-Jared won't be able to read to her 'cause we got into a fight and n-now he hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you," Cole disagreed.

As if by luck, Jared walked down the hall, holding a teddy bear that said 'it's a girl!'. He sat next to Phoebe and handed her the stuffed bear.

She smiled and wiped her teary eyes. "Where'd you get this? This is a furniture store."

He sent a sly wink towards Cole. "I have my ways."

"You're so sweet!" Phoebe squealed and gave her boyfriend a hug.

Phoebe had gone back to her grandmother's house and took the box of clothes with her. She wanted to say goodbye to her sisters and Grams.

Prue had walked down the stairs with a box full of different things.

"What's in there?" Phoebe asked.

"Pillows, extra blankets, knick-knacks for the nursery," she answered. "You'd be surprised as how much stuff Mom kept over the years."

"Yeah, I kinda am," she said, taking the box from her. "Whoa! Heavy!" She set it on the floor.

Prue grinned. "This is exactly why we are dropping you off."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to lift anything heaving until I came close to not being able to see my feet."

Prue glanced at her younger sister's stomach. It was semi-big and jutted out. Phoebe's hands lay protectively on the small bump.

She nodded and picked up the box for her younger sister. "You're right. We wouldn't want the poor girl to get hurt, would we? Open the door for me?"

Phoebe rushed to open the front door and help Prue walked down the stairs, seeing as she couldn't look at where she was going.

"When you have the baby though, don't expect me to keep doing this for you," she stopped to smile at her sister. She slid the box in the trunk and turned towards Phoebe who was looking at the floor sadly.

"You won't have to worry about that, Prue. I won't be able to see you anymore. I'll be too busy with Melinda."

Prue blinked and sighed. "But you can visit."

She shook her head doubtfully and backtracked inside the house. "If Grams allows me to step foot in the house."

At her words, Penny walked down the stairs and looked at the two. "What about me?"

Phoebe shook her head and smiled at her grandma. "Nothing. I-I came to say goodbye."

Penny raised an eyebrow. "I see you're really going through with this."

Phoebe glared. "Why would I not?"

"Well, you know, you never finish anything, Phoebe. I didn't expect you to actually move in with the boy and keep the child."

"You-you're such a bitch!" Phoebe seethed. "This is _my_ daughter here. I can't believe you would have so little faith in me that you would actually think I would give up!"

"Well," Penny said almost in a bored tone. "You obviously gave up on yourself. Why else would you get knocked up?"

Phoebe gasped and grasped her stomach in a loving defensive gesture. "H-how **dare** you say that! This is _your_ granddaughter."

Penny almost laughed, she held back what she really wanted to say, "How could a demon possibly be my granddaughter?"

Prue rounded on the older woman. "You know she's going through a rough time. You're not helping anything. You're just kicking her when she's down!"

Phoebe fought back tears and snatched Prue's keys from the table and stalked outside. She jumped inside and started the car.

The ride to the house was silent, except for Phoebe's occasional sob when she couldn't hold back. Finally, about two miles from the house, she looked at Prue. "Does she hate me?" she asked quietly.

"Grams?" Prue asked. Phoebe nodded. "No, your choice yes, but not you."

"Because I'm too young," she resolved.

"Yes, but somehow I have a feeling you'll prove us all wrong," Prue told her.

She hiccupped. "I hope so."

She rounded the corner, pulling into the cracked driveway and turned off the ignition. Phoebe made to get out, but Prue stopped her.

"What?"

She rested her hand on top of Phoebe's which was resting on her stomach. "It's just…what Piper said about calling her if you need anything that goes for me too."

She wiped her eyes. "Really, Prue? You mean it?"

"Yes Phoebe," she said opening her door and getting out. She walked around and opened Phoebe's door.

And after she'd helped Phoebe inside and brought the last box from her trunk inside, the two sisters said a teary goodbye and Prue drove away, thinking Phoebe was in good hands.

Jared had welcomed her in with open arms and they currently stood in the spare room – now her daughter's nursery – that was across from Jared's and now Phoebe's – room.

"It's beautiful," she said walking into the middle of the room.

They had decided on that pretty pastel pink and Melinda Kali above the crib in light purple. On the adjacent wall, Dr. Seuss' quote was strewn across in funky letters a nice pretty blue. A rocker sat next to a book shelf, the shelf adorned with famous children books. She had decided on cherry hardwood floors and placed a couple of rugs here and there.

Phoebe hung ling pink yellow polka dotted curtains on the sole window and smiled.

"So," Jared asked, snaking his arms around her from the back and kissing her neck, "do you think she'll like it?"

Phoebe smiled, grabbing his arm that was around her. "Yes, she'll love it. I already do," she turned around and kissed him.

This was her home now. _Their_ home now.

_A week later…_

Phoebe rolled over in bed, trying to sleep, but her baby wouldn't let her. The nausea had gotten much worse without the tea her Grams had given her and it was physically to the point where she could barely eat…anything.

Wait, that wasn't true, she could eat, she just couldn't seem to keep it down.

She opened her eyes, noticing Jared was nowhere in sight. She sighed, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and instantly grabbed the trash can, emptying what little food she'd been able to stomach last night.

After recovering from her bout, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. Once there, she tried to wake herself up with cold water. Ever since she'd moved in, she noticed she'd been so much more tired than before. Deciding it would be good to be out of their bedroom, even if only a bit, she opened the door to the nursery.

She saw the boxes that Prue had left were stacked beside the rocking chair.

"What do you think?" she asked her little girl resting her hand on her stomach while walking over to the chair. "Should we see what your Auntie Prue packed for us?" As her nausea had subsided, Phoebe took that as a go-ahead.

Phoebe knelt down slowly beside the box, making sure she didn't strain her stomach. She sat crisscrossed and caressed her baby while opening the flaps with her other hand. She pushed back the protective bubble wrap. Her sister did go full out.

The items that lay on the pink cushion were familiar and caused Phoebe to tear up a bit. She was young when her mother died, but she always remembered the little things. After her passing, no one could bear to look at her belongings anymore. Everyone except Penny, she seemed calm throughout all of it, as if she didn't die, but merely left for vacation and would come back soon.

Phoebe pulled out the nearest object, a bear. The rattiest, ugliest bear on the planet, but it was from when Patty was a child and she refused to let it go. Phoebe cried, and started to pet it's matted hair. She vowed to wash it, make the poor thing look brand new and give it to her little girl. Maybe even dress it up a bit.

The next possession of her mother's was a picture. A photo she took herself. It was beautiful. Patty had wanted to be a photographer, but couldn't with all of her kids. Plus the fact, Penny would never let her become one, always saying how she had duties of being a witch.

The picture was of a park, Prue sat as a four year old, smiling widely as little Piper held up a bubble wand, the wind it perfectly as to where the bubble just started to form and a couple of other bubbles scattered in the air.

There was also a jewelry box. The box was black velvet and the lid opened with a snap. In the box, there was a small picture of Penny holding Patty as a baby. The picture was old, seeing as when Phoebe ran her fingers over it, the texture was slightly bumpy. The edges were rounded and Phoebe rubbed her finger tips around the edge. She set it to the side and gingerly picked up a golden necklace.

There were three golden hearts toppled onto each other. Biggest to smallest, they tilted crookedly. Next, she picked up a bracelet. There was a sole charm on there. It was a bright blue that oddly tinted green. It was a Celtic knot, a thick circle with three almond shaped bands entwined with the circle and themselves. The medal was smooth and she slipped it on her wrist, loving the way it felt on her.

Lastly, there was a bottle of perfume that she spritzed in the air and sniffed it, reminded by the familiar scent of her late mother.

She ignored the last couple items and started to sob. She shakily packed everything up. She pushed the box into her and Jared's room, not wanting to lift it, afraid of hurting her baby. She opened the box back up, pulled the old bear and crawled on the bed, clutching the stuffed animal like a lifeline and crying.

Her body felt so incredibly heavy with the weight of everything in her life that when someone walked into the room she didn't even bother to stop crying or turn over.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked, sitting behind her on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Go away!"

He touched her shoulder. "No, what's wrong? I want to know!" he argued.

She shrugged him off. "Just go away!" she said, clutching the teddy bear tighter.

"But I brought you something to eat," he countered.

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed, leaving the room. He knew the pregnancy would affect her – well, everything, but he had a suspicion this wasn't because of that. He closed the door and saw Jared walk in.

"Where's Phoebe?" he asked.

"In there, refusing any help," he sighed. "Really upset."

"Well, maybe I can do something."

Cole put his hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

"What?"

"I want to help her as much as you do, but this isn't a guy thing," Cole answered.

"Then what is it?"

"A sister thing."

Jared rested against the wall. "So you think I should call someone?"

Cole shrugged. "Don't know."

"A lot of good you are!" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, you asked for my opinion." He walked away…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review thanks to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell, FaithInHim4ever & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	7. Visions of Danger

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 7: Visions of Danger**

Phoebe rolled over in her sleep still clutching the teddy-bear. Her expression changed from sad to fearful in an instant…

_She was standing in the living room waiting for something…or maybe someone. She jumped when she felt something move inside her, but looking down she laughed realizing her feet were indeed under her body, but being able to see them? Well, that was long gone._

_She rested her hands on her swollen belly, suddenly feeling a sharp pain on her ankle. She limped over to the couch, putting her leg up to see what it was when she realized it wasn't only her ankle that was hurting._

_Looking at her arms, they were littered in deep purple bruises. She noticed her eye was nearly swollen shut._

**_What happened,_**_ she wondered. **Who hurt me?**_

_She heard footsteps along with Jared's slurred yell. "PHOEBE! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"_

_She didn't know why, but she knew if she didn't go out there, something worse than a sore ankle would happen._

She woke in an instant, sitting up. Tears streamed down her face, she could feel the panic that lingered from the dream and, even worse, the pain of the wounds. She pushed up her sleeves and checked for the bruises. They weren't there.

She replayed the dream in her head. She'd been scared out of her wits when she heard Jared's drunken voice carry through the house. An insane thought came in her head. _Did Jared put those injuries on my body? _That was crazy. He loved her and would never lay a finger on her in a harmful way. She was just homesick.

Yeah. Homesick. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her that the dream meant something more. It was an omen, it had to be. She ignored it though.

She pet the matted hair of the old stuffed-bear. It had a musty smell and she had an urge to spray the perfume on it, but she didn't. Instead, she got up on shaky legs and walked out into the living room. She sat on the couch, her cell phone in one hand and the ugly bear cuddled in her other.

Her sister's number sat on the screen. All she had to do was press send and the burden of the dream would be lifted. Her thumb pressed the green button and Prue flashed on the black background.

"Hello?"

"P-Prue?" she sobbed. "I need your help."

"Phoebe, what's wrong? What's going on?"

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"Do you need us to come over?" Piper asked.

Phoebe could tell Prue's phone was on Speaker. "Uh—uh-huh," she cried, pulling her knees to her chest.

The door creaked shut and Phoebe heard her sister's car start up. "We're on our way. Don't worry, Pheebs," Prue said.

"Everything'll be okay. I promise," Piper said.

"Wait! Don't leave yet!" Phoebe said.

Prue stopped the car. "Why? Do you need something from the house?"

"Yeah, the ingredients for that herbal tea. I don't know what it is exactly, but since I haven't been drinking it, I've been so sick, please Prue?" she asked.

She smiled. "You got it. Be right back," and she got out and ran into the house.

Piper took the phone off of speaker and put it up to her ear. "So…how are things going?"

She wiped her eyes. "Pretty good, I guess." She sighed. "Miss you guys."

"We miss you too," she replied. "Do you guys need anything for the nursery?"

"No, most of what Prue packed in that box covers it. This bear sure needs a good wash though."

"What bear?"

"I think it was Mom's when she was a kid. There's no mold on it, but it needs to be clean and as I'm not sure how sturdy it is, I'm kinda afraid to put it in the washer."

"Yeah, I can see why you wanna take good care of it," she said as Prue walked back out, setting the box in the back seat and getting in the driver's side. "Well, Prue's back, so we should be there in no time at all."

"Okay, see you then," Phoebe said, closing the phone.

Phoebe sat for a couple of minutes staring into space before Prue slammed the front door open, barging in. Piper followed glaring at the older sister.

"Be careful, Prue!"

She didn't reply and instead ran to Phoebe and pulled her in her arms. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No."

Piper walked to the couch and sat on Phoebe's other side. "What happened?"

"I-I had a dream," she answered hesitantly. "Before you tell me how ridiculous this all is, hear me out! It all felt so real. As if...as if-as if I was seeing the future."

"The future, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "That's crazy."

"No, it isn't! Abraham Lincoln strongly believed in omens when he was alive. He had a dream of him in a coffin before he died," Phoebe explained earnestly. "What if this is a sign that something bad is gonna happen?"

Prue held her hand up to stop Phoebe's rambling. "What exactly was this dream about?"

"I was sitting in the living room, my body was aching. I had bruises and cuts littering my arms and legs. My baby bump was bigger than it is now, and Jared's voice yelled at me to 'get the fuck over here'. He sounded like he was drunk." Phoebe started to cry. "Does that mean that he's going to start beating me?"

Prue shook her head rapidly. "Phoebe, I don't want to be on Jared's side, I would much rather side with you, but I honestly think he loves you. He would never hurt you, or the baby. The way he looks at you Phoebe shows that he cares."

"Besides," Piper cut in, "I think Cole is pretty protective of you too. If Jared touched you in a harmful way, he would kill him."

Prue rolled her eyes at Cole's name. She had a feeling that they wouldn't have a very good relationship in the future.

"But if anything did happen...?" Phoebe trailed off doubtfully.

"You would call us," Prue said.

"And we'd be there in a heartbeat," Piper finished.

Phoebe hugged her sisters. "Thank you guys."

Cole knocked on the front door and walked in. "Hello?"

Prue got up and glared suspiciously at Cole. "Come on, Piper, let's go."

Piper got up and gave Phoebe one last hug. "Call us if you need anything!"

After the two left, Cole sat next to Phoebe, "What did they want?"

"I called them." she answered. "Homesick."

"Ahh." he nodded. "Feeling better now?"

She looked at him with a little smile. "Better now."

* * *

It took about a month or so before Phoebe started to drop her suspicions and feel more comfortable around Jared again. He pestered her to tell her what was bothering her, but she refused. It might offend him, plus the fact that she was starting to think it was just some sort of silly dream.

She had forgotten about the ultrasound that Penny had scheduled for her a while back. It was just a check-up to make sure the baby was healthy. Phoebe already knew the baby was healthy, so she decided to hold it off for a while, at least until she could go and find out the gender of the little thing.

Phoebe was really hoping she would get her little Melinda. So was Jared. It wouldn't be bad, though, if they got a boy. It would be unexpected since everyone in the Halliwell line was a woman, but, not bad. Definitely not bad.

So, now Phoebe lay on the crackly white paper sheet with Jared sitting next to her. She lifted her white cotton shirt up over her baby bump and the doctor rubbed the cool gel on her stomach. Phoebe shivered at the cold, but stared intently at the screen. She swirled the transducer over the slick area and the three watched the monitor.

A swiveling image formed in black and white. It was hard to distinguish at first, but only at first. The baby came into view. Phoebe started to cry. That was her baby. Inside of her. Growing inside of her.

She smiled at Phoebe who she knew was only crying tears of joy. "Would you like me to print the picture?"

She nodded through bleary eyes and clung to Jared who looked slightly proud. That beautiful thing was going to rule the Underworld at his side. She'd be _so_ dangerous. The most fearsome of all.

The doctor grinned again and plucked a paper towel from the dispenser in the room. She handed it to Phoebe who could wipe off her stomach. She also handed her a tissue and Phoebe murmured a sobbing "thank you".

She left the room and then backtracked to the young couple. "Oh, and, it's a girl." Which, in turn, made Phoebe cry harder.

"Are you…upset?" Phoebe asked, wiping her stomach dry.

He tossed the towel in the trash. "No. Why would you think that?"

She swung her legs over the edge. "Well, just that you didn't seem happy that it was a girl."

He got up on the table beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "No, Phoebe, I'll be happy as long as it's healthy. Though I thought I'd be teaching him about baseball and tackling a football when he was older."

She looked at him. "Hey, girls can like sports too, you know."

He hugged her. "Yeah, I know. I just pictured a little boy."

"But she'll be 'Daddy's Little Girl'," Phoebe countered with a smile.

He smiled, sighing. "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be a bad thing."

A knock caused them to look to the door as Cole walked in carrying a huge pink teddy bear that was wearing a t-shirt that said "I LOVE DADDY, BUT MOMMY'S MY FAVORITE!" and handed it to Phoebe.

"How did you know?" Phoebe asked.

He shrugged. "You seemed pretty certain."

"Where the heck did you find something that huge?" Jared asked, rubbing its ear.

"Eh, my mom special ordered it off some baby website."

Phoebe smiled, jumping off the table into his arms. "Thank you so much!"

He took two steps back. "You're welcome!"

"Well," Jared replied, taking the bear under his arm and jumping off the table, "I suppose we should get going."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, oh, but uh, Phoebe, you're gonna need to sit in my lap in the front seat."

Jared's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He asked as they exited the building.

"Well, I went to pick up the bear and Mom practically bombarded me with little girl things she thought you guys would use, so all that's in the back seat."

"I could always tie you to the roof," Jared said.

"Hey! You'd tie me up?"

He shook his head. "No Phoebe, not you. Cole."

"Oh."

Cole opened the door and Phoebe stepped in. "Aw come on! Is that any way to treat your best friend?" he playfully pouted as he got in and shut the door.

Jared just grumbled as he took the driver's side and started the car. He could see Phoebe getting cozy with his best friend, but what did he care, really? All they were there for was her baby, and then they'd wipe everyone's memories and leave their lives.

They could get as cozy as they wanted. His part was done. Phoebe wasn't required to love him anyway. She'd never even said it before that night, nor had he.

"So Cole," Jared said as they drove down the highway, "since you got her all this stuff, you're gonna help her set it up, right?"

He grimaced. He hadn't thought of that. He looked at Phoebe. "Do you want my help?"

"Yes, I'd love it! That'd be just perfect!" She sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"Are you tried?" Cole asked.

"Mhm, a little, but I think Melinda had a big day too."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Then sleep. I'll wake you when we get home."

She nodded.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he looked at his friend. "You're not jealous, are you?"

He smirked. "Nope. It's a job."

"Yeah, a 9-month job. Come on, aren't you even a little protective of her? After all, she is carrying your flesh and blood against her family's wishes."

"Aren't you getting a little too attached to her? It's not like you'll ever see her again."

He sighed. "Maybe, but I can't help it. There's something about her."

"Do whatever you want. My part was over 5 months ago. She can be yours as far as I'm concerned."

"You know she'll never go for that. She loves you, not me."

Jared sighed. "Some days I don't know."

Jared claimed that he didn't mind that Phoebe and Cole were getting closer. Most of the time he didn't. Why should he? She was just some petty witch who didn't have her powers and was carrying his child. _She was just a toy._ There were times though, that he would look at Cole and Phoebe, and this weird feeling would overcome him. It took him a while to figure out it was jealousy…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

I know, I've changed the summary three times, but I think this one will stick.

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review thanks to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova! You're the sweetest!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	8. Start of Something

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 8: Start of Something**

Slowly, as Phoebe's pregnancy progressed day by day, that extremely human feeling piled up in Jared's chest and slowly turned into rage. _That slut!_ How could she sit in right next him and flirt with his best friend? She was carrying _their_ baby girl and she hit on Cole shamelessly.

That's when Jared turned to alcohol. He was surprised at how good it tasted. It was a human drink that made them think and act like idiots, but he loved it. He loved it because it made him blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. So, every night, he would hit the bars while Cole would screw around with his girlfriend. It was a nice little routine.

* * *

At about ten o'clock, Phoebe walked out of the bathroom wiping her mouth of dried spit. Even if she barely had anything in her stomach the morning sickness didn't stop. Not that she expected it to.

She sat on the couch, pulling her feet up onto it and laying down as well as placing a cold cloth on her forehead.

She sighed. "Well, Melinda, being as you didn't me eating those spicy tacos, do you know what you want me to eat?" she asked, laying her hands on her belly.

"I could make you something," Cole said, walking up the stairs behind her and sitting on the couch beside her as he helped her sit up. "What would you like?"

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. "I don't know. But I do wish Jared didn't go out every night."

Cole sighed. "Yeah, I know how you feel, but I'm still here."

"Yeah, but I—" the next second his lips touched hers softly and swiftly. She pulled back dry heaving into the empty trash can beside the couch. There was nothing there, but spit though he still had a need to hold her hair back. That long soft silky hair which he took in his hands as she almost tumbled off the couch had his hand not been around her stomach.

"It's okay, Phoebe," he whispered into her ear. "Don't try to make it stop. That'll only make it worse."

She nodded, feeling her stomach settling down as she sat back against him. "Why won't he help me anymore?" she asked as he sat back with her in his arms.

He hesitated. The truth sounded so good to him right now, but…he couldn't. He couldn't let his guard down. Couldn't let her in. She'd grow into a powerful witch, one he knew he'd have to kill one day and while she would remember nothing of this event, he'd remember all.

But would that stop him from loving the young girl now…ever…?

The answer was simple. No.

"I don't know," he answered. He just couldn't take mind off her.

She could feel her temperature rising—maybe it was a side effect, maybe it wasn't—but she shed her light jacket and leaned into him in only a ratty white shirt from Jared's closet. She smiled.

* * *

Jared stumbled out of the bar after having had way too much to drink. He stopped to steady himself against the brick wall and let the cool air wash his face. For the past couple of weeks, he had realized just how great this intoxicating liquid was.

It made him blissfully unaware of his surroundings. And what two people were doing.

He looked around with bloodshot eyes and noticed the blurring shapes of cars and people. However, he figured no one was paying attention to him, and if they were then oh well. What could they do? So, he shimmered to that dump of a place he called home.

He stumbled up the rickety steps and banged open the wooden door. He looked at the scene before him, his demonic eyesight coming in, making him once again sober.

Phoebe lay on the couch, in _his_ thin white t-shirt, cuddled up to Cole, _his_ best friend, who was pressing a wet cloth against her sweaty forehead. He gently pressed his lips to her mussed hair.

What the _HELL_ was going on?

"What the _Hell_, Phoebe?" he yelled.

Phoebe jumped up. "Jared. I—I was sick a—and—"

"SICK? SICK!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and punching her with his other.

"Stop! Stop it!" Phoebe begged, holding her swelling eye while trying to pull away, crying.

He glared, the many scotches seeping back into his system. _How could she do that to him?_ He pushed her to the floor and kicked her in the gut. Her hand lay limply on the ground and he stomped on it, causing her to scream.

Cole sat, shocked. He said he was fine with it. What was Jared doing? More importantly, why wasn't Cole, himself, doing anything?

Jared held out his hand a blue light of electricity crackled and danced on his palm. Phoebe gasped and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Zepar!" Cole shouted angrily. Jared's head shot up. "Stop!" He didn't listen and pulled out a pocket knife. Cole growled and shifted into his demonic form and attacked his partner. He threw an energy ball at him and Jared stumbled back a little.

Phoebe looked at them and fainted in shock.

"What are you doing?" Balthazar asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"ME? What are you doing getting so cozy with her?" Zepar asked.

"She really was sick! She wasn't lying! She's been sick all night! And doubting you, I might add."

"She's supposed to doubt me, Balthazar! I'm not human and neither are you!"

"That doesn't mean she knew that! And, well, I had to stop you."

"Why?" Jared growled. "What is _she_ to us? Nothing more than a toy. We'll use her and then throw her away. You know that!"

Balthazar morphed into his human form and looked away as if he had just slapped him in the face. He was right. That's exactly what they were doing.

"You are evil, Balthazar. She is a Charmed One. It will never work out," he continued. "We'll convince her it was only a nightmare. And then, once she has the baby, we'll erase her memory and she'll be something of the past. You can't get attached. We both can't."

Cole sighed, once again, knowing he was right. He knelt down beside her and started to pet her hair. "She's just so easy to fall in love with."

Jared nodded. "Understandable. But this can't continue any longer."

"How will we cover up the bruises?"

"We'll have to bring her to a healer."

Cole brought one arm under her back, the other under her knees and picked her up. "Don't suppose you know one?" he asked as he shifted to cause her head to rest against his chest.

Jared morphed back into his human form. "Yes, I do. Follow me." He shimmered down to the Underworld and Cole followed him.

Cole followed his friends trail and landed in a small cave of the Underworld. In the cave lay a cot, and many shelves lined with herbs.

He walked over to the cot and laid Phoebe down on it. He turned towards the man, a dark skinned demon with dreadlocks. He watched and walked over to her quickly, not questioning what they wanted.

Zepar was a good friend of his, so he knew not to question anymore. The demon grabbed some herbs and mixed them together into a paste. He rubbed them on her cheek and the bruise started to heal.

He lifted her shirt and gasped. He looked at Jared and Cole. "She is pregnant? That is not good."

Jared cursed. "Can you heal her?"

He nodded his head. "I am a healer. I shall try." He gingerly rubbed her stomach with the herbs and looked at the two demons. "She is carrying a demonic baby?"

Jared nodded. "My child."

He tilted his head. "She must be powerful. Why else would you want to get her pregnant?"

"Just heal her already!" Cole snapped.

He nodded and rubbed the mixture on her hand. "She should be okay in a couple minutes."

Jared thanked him and handed him a pouch full of herbs. "For your troubles."

The demon nodded. Cole picked up Phoebe and they disappeared back to the house, where Cole laid her on the couch with a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body. "Sleep well."

Jared sat against the wall.

Cole turned to him. "I don't understand why you're suddenly upset. You said you didn't care."

"I didn't but—"

"You said I could have her!"

"I did, but I didn't expect—"

"So while we have her, she deserves no compassion at all? Is that what you're saying?" Cole asked.

He shook his head. "No, of course not! I think this alcohol is affecting me more than I thought, but it really is just a job." He looked him in the eye. "Isn't it?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, but Phoebe can't know that."

"Cole," Jared said dangerously, "if she really is just a job, then you'll have no problem giving her up?"

"No, but why, all of a sudden, am I more concerned about her well-being moreover, the child's well-being?"

Jared smirked. "Simple, ever heard of falling in love? You said it yourself. I care about the child—"

"—which should mean you care about Phoebe too. Whatever happens to her happens to the kid," Cole said. "Go take a shower and get some rest. Phoebe will want an explanation when she wakes up."

"She'll sleep downstairs with you, that is, if she wants to," Jared said getting up and heading to the shower.

Cole turned around, sitting on the table in front of her. _It's just a job, it's just a job, it's…not just a job anymore. Even Zepar knows that. Damn human emotions! Why must you plague me? I'll kill her sooner than he thinks and then where will I be?_

He sighed, digging his hands under her blanket and pulling her into his arms and wrapping her up in the blanket.

She opened her eyes, slightly. "C-Cole?" she asked sleepily.

"Sshh, it's okay. Go back to sleep," he said walking down the steps. "You can sleep down here." He laid her on the extra long couch. "I'll be right back." He left the room.

She opened her eyes wider and sat up. The room was so dark, yet so inviting. The lamps weren't even bright enough to illuminate the entire room, but still had a homey feeling to them.

Black leathered chairs could be made out in the far corners of the room, as well as the couch she currently sat on. An old worn coffee table was within footstool reach, but she left her bare feet on the carpeted floor. A huge flat-screen TV sat across from her on a black cabinet with glass doors.

He seemed to have a common color theme, but Phoebe never would've guessed he was so dark from his personality. He'd been so…compassionate and caring since she'd moved in. But, Phoebe supposed, it was just like the saying 'you can't judge a book by its cover'. With Cole, it certainly seemed to be true.

Something about this type of darkness, it felt comfortable. Much more so than being upstairs with her drunken boyfriend's arm never around her and his snoring bouncing off the walls. She wondered how their daughter would ever get sleep with that kind of racket across from her.

Weariness overtaking her, Phoebe let her eyes fall closed, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. It may be comfortable down there, but it wasn't very warm.

She woke up by sudden movement. An arm wrapped under her neck and one under her legs. Her body curled around a torso and she looked up with sleep-filled eyes. Once the blurriness went away, Cole's face came into view. She looked down and noticed a blanket on her lap and a pillow set on top.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded in a panic.

He looked down with a smile. "To bed. That couch will give you a cramp in your neck."

She brought one hand up to her neck and the other to her stomach. "Cole? I-I don't want to see Jared."

He stopped and looked at her curiously. "Why is that?"

She pet her stomach lovingly. "Just 'cause."

"Okay," he relented. He stopped walking up the stairs and walked down. She clutched the blanket and pillow and he sat her down before opening the door for her. He then took the materials from her.

He walked her towards his king-sized bed and she took a look around. It wasn't much different from the den. His bed sheets were made out of silk-like material and she brushed her fingers across the black covers and noticed slight bumps of the thread of a design on it.

In a corner, there was a cherry wood dresser with swirly designs engraved in it. Another cherry wood nightstand sat next to the bed. A sole lamp was placed on it, the neck of the lamp was bendable and he had it pointing straight up so the light bounced off the wall and around the room. The floors were hardwood and the walls were painted light silver.

For a man, he had exquisite taste. Cole, being a demon, had the choice of when to grow and when to not. He had lived many years as an eighteen-year-old and picked up a few things a long the way.

She noted how he was still clutching the pillow and sheet and she looked at him in panic. "Don't leave."

He tilted his head in slight confusion before realization dawned on him and he handed the two items to her. "These are for you."

"Oh." She petted her stomach. "W-Where are you sleeping?"

"The den."

"Didn't you just say that it wasn't the best for sleeping conditions?"

He shrugged.

"Sleep with me?" she asked desperately afraid that the nightmares of Jared beating her would come back. "Please?"

He looked at her. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Phoebe."

"Cole," she gave him a pleading look, "please."

He sighed. "Okay." He walked over and lay on the bed. "Why don't you want to stay with Jared?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "I-it's just-it just doesn't feel right around him. I just feel this scary darkness seep into me whenever I'm around him...Almost as if I can feel his emotions." She shook her head vigorously. "Which I know is wrong. He's the father of my daughter, but somehow, I know you'll protect me. Right, Cole?"

He looked at her, observing how she protectively held her unborn baby and she looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Eyes that looked like the color of coffee, but as sweet as chocolate. Eyes that he was going to corrupt, inevitably.

This whole 'steal a powerful baby' plan was Jared's idea. Sure, Cole was sinister, when he was in his demonic form he was a completely different person, but he wasn't the kidnapping a baby kind of guy.

Zepar wasn't strong enough. He was feeble compared to Balthazar in power. He had been recruited for the Brotherhood and took a liking to Cole for his power. Zepar convinced him that by helping him with this plan he'd have more power than he knew what to do with.

He agreed. Demons were greedy for power.

Cole was no exception.

Meeting Phoebe, though, was a surprise. She acted all tough and rebellious, but she wasn't exactly that rebellious. She wanted to stop being compared to her older sisters. Why couldn't she be strong like Prue? Or smart like Piper? So, she decided to prove to everyone that she was her own person and nothing like her older sisters. But, she _was_ like her sisters. She was a teenage girl who was compassionate and sweet and she was dedicated and easy to fall in love with.

And he stupidly did fall for her.

Now, he was going to steal her baby with her jackass of a 'boyfriend' and leave her to fall into pieces. She'd have no recollection of what had happened. As far as she knew, she did not know a Cole Turner or a Jared Spencer. Who were they? Baby? She had no baby. But, she would always feel a weird sense of emptiness.

Her daughter, Melinda Kali, would be gone. She just wouldn't know it.

He looked into those pools of innocence and love. He fell, getting lost. He hesitantly brought his rough hand, a hand that held so much blood on a regular basis, and touched her soft cheek. "Of course," he replied.

She smiled and leaned into that simple gesture. She crawled closer to Cole and curled into his side. She fell to sleep in a matter of minutes. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and rested his head on the pillow, after pulling the covers up to her chin.

He sighed. What was in the hell was he going to do?

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	9. Accepting His Dangerous Relations

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 9: Accepting His Dangerous Relations**

Cole lay awake pondering his current predicament as Phoebe opted out her pillow for his chest and rolled over onto him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He reached over and turned off the lamp. Darkness was easier for him to think out his problems in.

He couldn't love her! Zepar was right. It would never work out. What would he do? Confess his feelings to her and then steal her baby? What was worse though was that he knew Phoebe cared about him too. How could he just ignore that? He sighed. This charade was going to be the end of him and he knew it.

_But maybe it doesn't have to be this way,_ his conscience told him, _maybe we could run away. But to where? There's not a place the Brotherhood won't be able to find us. Except maybe Purgatory, but that's no place to raise a kid. Not to mention a kid that's not even mine…_

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone walking downstairs. He looked at the clock which read 3:02 a.m. and hoped Zepar would have enough common sense not to wake his very weary, hormonal girlfriend who was scared out of her mind because of him.

But when he heard uneven foot clomps outside the room, he knew they weren't that lucky. _For coming up with this plan, you're genius. For disturbing her now, much less for no good reason, you truly are an idiot._

The next thing Cole knew, his door burst open, making the girl cry in her sleep and clutch him tighter. He turned on the lamp. "What do you want, Jared? Can't you see she's trying to sleep off the nightmare and soreness you caused her?"

Jared walked, rather unevenly, over to where Phoebe lay on Cole's chest and pulled Phoebe's arm away which, of course, caused Phoebe to wake and pull away. "Come on! Come to bed."

"No!" she replied, trying to pull her arm away. "You're crazy! You hit me and tried to kill her!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" she said, wrenching her arm free, finally and wrapping her arms around Cole."You kicked me!"

"You're still coming to bed," he said, picking her up, "with me."

Phoebe tried to squirm out of his embrace, but he was strong. "Cole, I don't wanna go! Please!"

Cole stood up, grabbing him around the neck. "Let. Go." He said with a growl. "She doesn't want to go with you."

"Of course she does!" he countered.

Cole shook his head. "No. she doesn't. She's scared of you." He said while cutting off his airway more and more, until Phoebe was dropped with a thud to the floor.

"Ow!" she stood up, and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay, Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"I-I think so," she said, voice shaking slightly and being on the verge of tears.

Cole sighed. He had to get Jared out of here. If he went crazy and attacked her again, nothing good would come of it. "Jared, it's early and you're still very drunk. Phoebe's okay. She can stay with me."

"But she's mine! I'm the father of the little demon, not you!"

"Get. Out." He said threateningly, his eyes turning to fire briefly.

"Make me!" he shot back.

Cole grabbed his 'friend' by the shirt collar, and threw him out of the room. He them shut the door, locking five deadbolts and muttering something in a language Phoebe could almost understand, but figured it wasn't from this time.

He turned around, but didn't move, sensing now her fear of him. "Phoebe?"

"Wh—What are you? H—How can you make your eyes turn to fire and then back?" she asked, panicking as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He walked forward, slowly. "But what I tell you, you're not going to like, maybe not even believe. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

He reached the bed. "Can I sit down?"

She stared at him, slightly excited, but she wasn't sure why. She nodded.

He sat down next to her and looked away. He moved closer to her and coaxed her into lying down with him. He held her in his arms, and sighed, putting it off as long as he could.

She looked him in the eye, wondering when he was going to explain.

"I'm not human," he finally stated.

"I figured that much when your eyes turned to flames," she retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, but the thing is, Phoebe, we aren't allowed to be together," Cole explained sadly.

"Why?" Phoebe demanded.

"We can't be together because," he sighed as he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge. "Just because," she looked hurt that he didn't give her some kind of answer. Finally, he decided on truth. "I'm a demon, Phoebe. I've killed countless people just because they got on my last nerve."

"So? That doesn't mean everyone is going to. Doesn't mean I'm going to. So what's the problem?" she sat up beside him. "I mean, you looked creepy in red and black and… Actually, was that real? 'Cause I know I fainted and I could've dreamed it all up."

He stood up. "Do you really want to see?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you want to show me?" she asked, taking his hand.

He jumped at the sudden warmth, looking at their hands. "It's just that most girls say 'yeah, no problem. Let's see!', but then when I show them…"

Why was this important to him anyway? If she ran away, it was for the better, but he really didn't want her to. And something told him she would.

"Then they run away?" she asked. He didn't respond and she took that as a yes. "I won't run. Not from you. You…help me. You…care about me."

"You shouldn't trust people so easily, Phoebe. Especially me."

"But you'd never hurt me. You said so!" she proclaimed, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. "You said so and I believe you."

He sighed and looked away. "I'm a completely different person, Phoebe. When I...when I'm Balthazar, it's hard to control myself. My anger skyrockets and—"

"You think you would hurt me." Phoebe realized. She shook her head with an amused smile playing at her lips. She met his gaze and simply stated, "You couldn't hurt me. You could never hurt me. Even in that weird form where you look demonic, you couldn't hurt me."

She stood on her knees so she was almost the same height as him. She pressed her hand to his cheek and took his other hand and pressed it on her stomach. "Could you harm me, right now, knowing this little baby was inside of me?"

He shook his and let out a tiny scoff at how ridiculous that question was. "Of course not Phoebe."

"Exactly!" she yelled. "You have humanity in you, Cole, even if you're this thing with black and red skin, you still have some part of you telling you this is wrong and you shouldn't do it." She looked at him with wide honest eyes. "Shift forms. Be that other person, I know you could never hurt me."

He looked away, causing her to tear her hand from his cheek and his hand from her stomach. He closed his eyes and his clothes stretched over his form as his muscles slowly formed into bigger ones. His ears started to point, and black tribal marks appeared over his face and arms. His skin colored to a red and his eyes turned to black. It wasn't painful. Not anymore.

She looked at him, frightened only a little bit. She smiled and stood up. She touched his cheek again, coaxing him to look at her. "Thank you," she uttered.

He nodded, and morphed back into his human form. "Phoebe, we aren't allowed to be together, it's forbidden."

She rolled her eyes. "I was always one to break the rules."

He chuckled humorlessly. "That you were. But I'm evil, Phoebe. You're good. It just can't work out." He decided not to tell her that she was a witch, not to mention part of the group of the three most powerful witches that will ultimately doom his kind. "Humans and demons..."

"Fine," she relented. He looked at her in surprise. "I'll just date your human half then. Problem solved. Your demon half kind of creeps me out anyway."

"Balthazar. One of the most feared demons of all time. I do the bidding of the Source." He informed.

She looked at him, as a question popped into her mind. "Did this Source thing tell you to befriend me?"

He shook his head. "No. I did that on my own. But," he took walked her to the bed, "if he found out that we were together that wouldn't be very good. The Source of all Evil…he tends to be a little temperamental."

She blinked. "What about Jared?"

He mentally cursed. How was he going to explain this one? How would she react to finding out her baby's father was half demon? And that her child was also?

"Jared...Jared is also a demon."

"So..." she trailed off, her eyes locking with her stomach.

"Yes."

"Does that mean that she'll be evil and want to kill me?" She asked innocently.

"Possibly." Cole replied sadly. "You can raise her to be good though, Phoebe." Inside though, he felt guilty. She _could_ raise Melinda Kali to be good if Jared didn't steal the baby.

She sat back on the bed and him beside her. "So i—if she's part demon, is that why I was coughing up blood?"

He looked down at his hands. It would be easy to lie, but then what excuse could he give her? Certainly nothing that fit any disease in a medical book or that a doctor would diagnose.

Growing tired of his silence, Phoebe cupped his chin and brought him to look at her. "Is that it? Please tell me."

He grabbed her hand that held his chin and moved closer to her and he hung his head. "Yes," he answered, looking into her eyes and getting lost again. "But it hasn't happened again…has it?"

She shook her head. "No, just the one time, but do you know why it happened? Is she okay, health wise?"

"Yes, you said the doctor saw nothing abnormal. The demon part of her had to get used to you. You may, over time, develop some powers as well."

"Such as?"

"Like flame throwing or energy balls, but that's the demonic blood and has nothing to do with you," he noticed a look of panic in her chocolate eyes. "Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"What happens if I hurt somebody? Li—like my sisters or you? What then? Will I be in control of them?"

He looked away. What would happen then? What if someone came after her because of the baby? He looked back at her, noticing she was one wrong word away from an emotional breakdown—and not just pregnancy-hormone wise either. "Phoebe," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap, "I, honestly, don't know exactly what's going to happen, but just know that I'll be here for you."

She nodded into his shoulder, hugging him tighter. "I know. It's just…I miss everyone. My sisters, Grams, even my old room. It's just hard, you know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand. You miss the comfort, the normalcy."

She laughed. "I even miss Prue barging into my room in the morning telling me that I have 15 minutes to get my act together or I'd be walking to school!"

He smiled. "I would think you were a bit strange if you didn't."

She nodded. "I wish I could see them again."

"Who says you can't?"

She pulled back. "No one, I guess. I'm just afraid to go back. Sure, my sisters are supportive, but…"

He sighed. "Your grandmother isn't."

She nodded.

"Would you like me to take you tomorrow night while he's away?"

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, would you, Cole? Pretty please? It'd mean SO much!"

He laughed at her childish antics. "Yes," he told her standing up and turning around. He had one arm wrapped securely around her and pulled down the comforter and blankets down. He then laid her back against the pillows and let go. "But now you should sleep. You've been through a lot."

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"I can't. I have something that needs my attention," he said walking over and unlocking the deadbolts.

"Please don't leave, not while he's…like this," she pleaded.

He sighed, relocking the deadbolts and turning around. "I have to go."

"The Source's orders?" Phoebe joked.

Cole's eyes turned deadly. "Yes, and you'd do well never to joke about him, Phoebe. Unless you—and your baby—want to end up in the bottom of the lake."

She crossed her arms protectively on her stomach. "No one's hurting MY baby! I won't let them!"

He sighed and walked back over to her. "I know you don't want anyone to, but now that you know about me—the real me—you have to watch everything you say. You never know who could be listening."

She nodded. "Okay, but what if they come for me while you're away?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Other demons?"

She sighed. "Or The Source. Won't he be against our—whatever we have?"

He sat down on the bed, his eyes sad even in the dim light. "Yes. He will. Indefinitely and I know, even now, that he knows about us. That's why I have to go," he said caressing her cheek. "It's not because I want to. It's to keep you safe."

She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. They flew open when his touch left her. She held onto his hand. "Then don't go. Please," she brought his hand back up to her cheek, "don't leave me alone," she begged, tears beginning to fall.

He sighed moving to sit beside her, his hand still within her grasp. He wrapped his other around her. She released his hand and leaned back into him. "Phoebe, I have to go. I can't let you be in any more danger and if I don't go—" he stopped abruptly when she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Holding her tighter, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back. I promise you."

She pulled her head up. "But y-you said he wouldn't like it, so what chance do you have?"

He made his face remain stoic for a moment. He knew she was right. The Source could have him killed instantly, if he so desired, but Cole also knew that if he protected Phoebe he would be protecting the child.

If he didn't, who would? Jared? The asshole couldn't even stop himself from drinking long enough to know he'd potentially threatened the entire plan by kicking the girl in her stomach.

He'd been staring past her at the empty wall, but was brought back by a whimper, as well as feeling her bury her face into his chest again.

"I'm very powerful, Phoebe. He knows that. That's why I'm one of the best, understand?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Uh huh."

"It's gonna be okay. I'll be back before you wake up."

She looked him in the eye. "You're sure?"

He wiped her tears with his thumb. "Yes. This whole room—and the bathroom its connected to—all of it is under a powerful spell that won't break until I tell it to." He rested a hand on her stomach. "It'll keep you two safe. Though you're not invisible, so be careful."

She nodded. "Okay."

He smiled. "Good." He let go of her and got off of the bed. "And one last thing."

"What?"

He pointed to a closet with strange symbols written on it in red paint. "Don't open that. But you're free to borrow a shirt if you'd like."

"Okay," she said, snuggling back into the soft down comforter and satin sheets. "I'll miss you. Come back soon."

He chuckled as he transformed. He nodded shimmering out of the room.

* * *

_In the Underworld_

He appeared outside of The Source's Lair and looked around. Zepar was nowhere in sight. Balthazar sighed. The idiot was probably still at the house sleeping off one hell of a hangover. Oh well, someone had to report the witch's progress.

He opened the door, but stood still, mid-bow, until The Source beckoned him inside. "Leave me," he said to his servants and without a word, they nodded and disappeared.

Balthazar walked up and got down on his knee.

"Rise, Balthazar," he ordered. He did so. "Where is Zepar? Is he not coming?"

Balthazar shook his head. "No, My Liege, he is inebriated at the moment, but I know you still expect a progress report on the witch."

The Source raised an eyebrow. "Inebriated? How irresponsible! I would have thought he was smarter than that," he said. Then he smiled and the human part of Balthazar flinched at the emotion. "But I suppose I cannot say he does not have a reason to, can I, Balthazar?"

He shook his head. "No, you cannot. I was simply looking out for—"

"Silence!" he shouted. "I saw all that transpired! You have human feelings for this girl."

"No! I do not! He was jeopardizing the plan. That is the only reason I—"

The Source threw a fireball which silenced the half-demon. "Yes you do! **But** I know that you believe our plan is of the utmost importance and that being so, I give you full protection over her."

Balthazar knew his human side was dumbfounded by this new opportunity and was glad it couldn't show.

"But DO NOT get any more involved. Once we wipe all their memories it will do no good, Balthazar."

He nodded. "Yes My Liege. What about Zepar?"

The Source thought a moment. "I will deal with him. Do not fret. He will no longer interfere."

Balthazar bowed, shimmering out.

* * *

The next morning, Cole shimmered in and sat on his bed next to Phoebe. He lifted her shirt gently and hissed angrily at the bruises he saw on her stomach. He pulled away and clenched his fists. He almost wanted to go down to the Underworld and torture the healer slowly and painfully. But, he didn't. It was not his fault. Maybe it was hard because she was good and he was a demonic healer.

Phoebe's head lifted up groggily and she sent a questioning glance towards her bare stomach. "C—Cole?"

He shifted closer to her and she cuddled into his side. "Go back to sleep."

It was true that she hadn't had a nice rest. She had been up half the night worrying, so she snuggled closer to him and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Later on, her eyes fluttered open. She felt movement in her hair and looked up to see Cole running his fingers through her chocolate colored locks.

She looked at Cole. "Hey."

He smiled. "Good evening. Sleep well?"

She nodded. "Y-Yeah." She sat up and stretched, her hand immediately going to her baby as soon as she was done.

"When would you like to go to your Grandmother's?"

She smiled and her eyes widened in anticipation and excitement. "Now? Can we go now?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Get dressed."

She paused in her movement. "Is Jared gone?"

Cole nodded. "He left about an hour ago, livid."

She shut her eyes. "Why?"

"He..." he paused. "He was angry about us..."

She rolled her eyes and got up. She walked out of the room and up the stairs to where her clothes were. It didn't take long. She grabbed what still fit her. A pull-over sweatshirt still fit, but her jeans wouldn't. She sighed, knowing this was going to happen.

Cole was waiting downstairs. Resting against the wall, she called down. "Cole?"

"Yeah?" he asked walking into view. "What is it?"

She looked at her hands, slightly embarrassed. "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of sweatpants I could wear, would you?"

He chuckled. "Forget how much you've changed, have you?" he asked, grabbing a pair of red sweats and throwing them up to her.

She caught them. "Yeah, I have, but I haven't really been out much either."

"True."

"I'll be right down," she called from the upstairs bathroom.

He smiled. "Take your time. We're in no rush."

"Okay. I need a shower anyway."

Thirty minutes later, she rushed down the stairs. Her hair was still damp from her shower and rested on her shoulders, her sweatshirt covered her upper body and his long and slightly baggy sweatpants covered her legs with the black drawstring loosely tied.

She bounced on her toes, impatient.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

She tilted her head, "Do you have a car?"

He chuckled quietly. "No."

"Then..."

He wrapped his arms around her then they were outside the Manor. He squeezed her hand. "It's called shimmering."

Suddenly, she felt her stomach roll. She clutched a hand on her baby bump and steadied herself against Cole when they landed. She leaned over and dry heaved.

He winced and hugged her. "I guess I didn't really think that through, did I?"

She shook her head. "I-It's okay." She looked up and saw the lights were on in the living room. "Wh-what time is it?"

"About 7:30," he answered.

"Okay, everyone is still awake, definitely."

"Yeah, but Phoebe, you can't tell them about me or Jared, or exactly _what_ Melinda is."

She smiled. "Okay, so nothing about demons or suspicious powers. Anything else?"

"Yeah, watch how high you stretch. Your stomach still hasn't healed yet."

"An-and if I do by accident, what do I say?" she asked. "How am I supposed to explain it?"

"Worry about it if and when it comes."

She took a deep breath as they walked up the steps. "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	10. Making an Impression—Fooling a Houseful

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 10: Making an Impression—Fooling a Houseful**

Phoebe walked up the steps, Cole in tow. She didn't know whether to knock or not. She didn't live here anymore...yet her family lived here. She looked at Cole and he saw the dilemma in her eyes. He raised his hand and knocked for her.

"I got it!" Piper shouted and she bounded down the steps and opened the door. She stared at Phoebe, shock crossing her features. It took only a second for her to grip her younger sister like her life depended on it. "Grams! Prue! Phoebe's here!"

Phoebe started to cry. "I-I missed you so much!"

Penny walked into the hallway. "What is going on?"

"Phoebe's back!" Piper's muffled reply came.

Prue smiled widely and pushed Piper out of the way to hug Phoebe.

Penny raised an eyebrow at the three, until catching the eye of Cole. "And who are you?"

Phoebe pulled away and looked at Cole. "This is Cole...He's been helping me..."

"Cole, huh?" she asked suspiciously. "He the one that knocked you up?"

"Grams!"

Penny rolled her eyes and waved a hand in dismissal. "Come in, wont you?"

Cole stepped through the landing after Phoebe, closing the door behind him. "Thank you."

Penny pasted a smile on her overly-worried features as they all walked into the living room. "It's the least I can do for you helping my irresponsible granddaughter."

"Grams!" Prue chastised. "At least she's trying!"

Penny again, rolled her eyes. She sat on the couch and stared at the unbeknownst couple. "What are you doing here, Phoebe?"

"I missed you. Is that so bad?" She demanded.

"Yes. I told you, Phoebe, the only way you were coming back was if you got an abortion."

Cole looked as the two fought. "Mrs. Halliwell, I don't think it's fair to ask Phoebe to harm her own baby. She may be young, but a baby shouldn't be killed because of that."

"Who allowed you to have a say in this?" She asked rudely.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, Grams. You were young when you were pregnant with Mom and you didn't abort her."

"That's different! I knew what I was getting in to!" her voice died down. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Prue sized Cole up. "Who exactly are you?"

"A friend of Phoebe's."

Phoebe interrupted before a fight could ensue. "I missed you and Cole – being a good friend – offered to bring me here."

"What about Jared?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked away. "H-he's been working."

"Where?" Prue asked. "Where could that idiot ever manage to hold down a job?"

Phoebe looked at her hands, not sure of what to say. The truth was that no, he didn't work and that Cole and his mother had provided most of the nicer things in the house. And, because of that, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have to worry about money. Especially with each passing day bringing the two of them closer than the one before it.

But with Jared how was she supposed to make an excuse? He'd beaten her, kicked little Melinda. And Cole, he'd saved them and that in itself might be a good enough answer.

She took a breath, catching Cole's eye, who nodded and wrapped an arm around her. "He-he's working at…"

"Oh, will you just spit it out?" Prue said. "My God, it's easier getting answers out of the cat."

Cole looked at Phoebe, who was obviously crashing and burning under the heavy weight of her sister's stare.

"The furniture store my mother owns." Cole supplied. "We're open all hours and he will do anything in order to help little Melinda Kali. He works overtime and I keep Phoebe company during the day."

He was starting to hate the Kali part. He would have to talk to Phoebe about that.

Prue glared. "And where do you work?"

He slapped his hands on his knees, and looked away. "I don't work. I'm going to college, actually."

"What are you majoring in?" Penny interrogated.

"Law."

"And—" Prue started.

"Will you guys stop?" Piper snapped. "Give him a break!"

Cole smiled appreciatively and Piper nodded.

Suddenly, Cole saw something. A shadow, the shadow he used many times to give news to the Source. The shadow, nothing causing it at all, fell on the wall.

Cole gasped and Phoebe turned quickly at what he was looking at.

Too quickly. "Oh God!"

"Phoebe?" The four all said simultaneously.

She clutched her stomach, the pain from the previous night coming back full force. "Ow!" Tears sprung to her eyes.

Piper shot up out of her seat and keeled beside Phoebe. "Sweetie? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"A-ah . . . y-yes!" she lied.

Piper pushed the sweatshirt out of the way.

"No!"

A big bruise stood proud and ugly on her stomach. The edges yellowed, and the inside was a mutated sight of blue and purple.

"Phoebe! What happened?"

"She fell." Cole supplied sadly. "Jared was taking her out to buy new clothes and she tripped while getting out of the car."

"Oh, Phoebe!" Piper cried. "You poor thing!"

"She fell, you say?" Penny asked.

"That's what Phoebe said. I wasn't there." Cole looked at Phoebe and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "She went to the doctor and she is fine. The baby is fine."

Prue raised her eyebrow, walking closer to examine her baby sister's bruise. "A 'fall' caused that? I don't think so."

"Why do you say that, Prue?" Piper asked.

"Just look at the angle. She would've had to—had to be lying on her back and—Phoebe, please tell me he didn't kick you while you were asleep!" Prue begged.

Phoebe stood up, walking to the middle of the room. "Well, you see, the thing is..."

"He would never do that!" Cole shouted. "He loves her," he lied convincingly. "You want the truth?"

Prue glared. "Yes."

"Phoebe is too shy to admit it, but she was almost mugged. She wanted fresh air, Jared and I weren't around, and she walked outside. She ended up in the wrong place in the wrong time and a man mugged her."

Phoebe started to cry, really selling it. "I...I just didn't want you to get mad, okay? I wanted to be strong enough to protect myself, but I'm not!"

"Oh Phoebe!" Piper wept. "I'm so sorry!"

She nodded, wiping a tear. "I-It's okay. Cole...and Jared have been helping me."

"That's good." Prue said. "At least it wasn't...worse..."

Phoebe shuddered. "Y-Yeah...I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just missed you guys and wanted to see you. Is that too much to ask?"

Penny shook her head. "I guess not. I'll go make some tea."

Cole glanced back at the wall, looking for the Shadow, only to find it gone.

* * *

Jared shimmered in the Source's cave and his Shadow walked toward him, landing in the natural spot. He listened quietly as the Shadow explained what had happened. Nothing interesting.

The Source sat on his throne, staring at Zepar's human form. Zepar, having the power of shape shifting, helped. He was not half human like Cole, which made him less vulnerable than Balthazar. The Source's hood was down, his face undamaged as the Charmed One's wouldn't ruin it for many years.

"Zepar," he acknowledged in a hiss. "What do you have for me?"

He motioned for his Shadow to explain and it did, quickly, in the Source's mind.

"I see you have not progressed much. I shall have to have Balthazar bring the witch down here. We will give her an elixir that will keep the witch's spawn evil."

"What do you mean, My Liege?"

"The potion she will have to drink, will make her turn evil, and keep the child evil and not affected by the witch's good ancestry."

"Balthazar has fallen for the witch. He will not bring her willingly."

"Then knock her out," he growled. "Do want be needed. And do it quickly."

* * *

Zepar shimmered into the Halliwell Manor kitchen and saw a tea cup sitting on the counter.

"Is my tea almost ready, Grams?" Phoebe groaned.

"Yes." Penny replied.

Zepar walked up to the stove and checked the tea, it was only enough for a cup. He pulled out the vial of black liquid and put it into the tea pot, stirring gently.

He heard the footsteps of Penny Halliwell and shimmered away.

Penny waited for the steam to come out of the kettle, signifying that it was done. She put a oven pit on the bottom to collect any stray liquid falling and to keep her hand from burning. She poured the tainted tea into the cup and brought it to Phoebe.

"Tea's ready." She announced.

Phoebe took it from her hands gratefully. "Thanks, Grams." she took a sip and smiled. "It's _really_ good."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? How will the elixer affect Phoebe? How will it affect little Melinda? Will her powers start to manifest? And what will Cole have to say about all of this? Will he agree in turning Melinda evil for the good of the plan? Spill the beans? Or will her not notice until its too late? ~ I'd like to hear your comments on this!

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell, HalliwellMB, & LolyChristine!

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	11. More than Expected

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 11: More than Expected**

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Cole asked.

She looked at him with a bored raised eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

He shook his head. It had been a couple of days since she had seen her family again, maybe she missed them. "You're just acting a little...off."

She glared. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? Huh?"

He looked at her oddly. "Nothing, it means...nothing."

She smirked. "Good."

* * *

Cole sat in his bedroom alone, Phoebe claiming how Cole should stop acting like a little girl and stay alone and give her some space like a man.

Jared shimmered in and sat on the bed. "You alright, man?"

"Just a little worried. Phoebe's been acting weird."

He laughed. "I should think that's a good thing."

"Why?"

"Because, I slipped a potion into her drink."

Cole shot up, quickly morphing into Balthazar and shoved Jared into the wall by his throat. "What did you do?"

Jared stood calmly. "You need to realize, Balthazar, that you and that _witch_ can't be together. She is good, and you are _evil_. It will _never_ work."

"I know!"

"No, Balthazar. You don't _know_! She is here for _one purpose_ and _one purpose only_, so we can raise her child to be evil. Her powerful ancestry and my blood will make her offspring one of the most powerful half-demons known to history."

"We can get past the good ancestry without doing this!" Cole assured. "We can—"

He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure? Sooner or later, the child's good nature will manifest, so I gave her the potion so her good powers wouldn't mess with our plan."

"What makes you think I wouldn't be able to keep the child evil?"

Jared sighed. "You need to pick a side, Balthazar, and it better be the right one because if you don't help me, you'll have The Source of your bad side." With that warning said, he shimmered away leaving Cole to collapse on the bed and rub his temples.

He couldn't let her good nature be tainted! He just couldn't! But if Phoebe wasn't evil, Melinda wouldn't be evil either. Sure, she'd have demonic powers, but that would mean very little in time.

_But if she was evil then we could stay together…_ he thought. He shimmered upstairs, finding Phoebe sprawled out on the couch.

"What do you want?" she snapped as he walked over to her.

"Just wondered if you needed anything," he answered honestly. "You really don't look good."

"I'm fine!" she insisted, pushing him away. "Go away!"

"Don't you feel something's different about you?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. He couldn't tell her why, though something told him Phoebe would believe him. _Or she may be pissed enough to try and off me right here and now from a combination of hormones and an evil elixir,_ he thought.

She sighed, sitting up. Something had changed since she'd seen Grams and her sisters, but she didn't know what. She felt…unconsciously bitchy for no apparent-or pregnant—reason. Like her good nature was changing into something dangerous. It wasn't drastic so she could take time to get used it, but it still felt weird.

She nodded. "Yes, but I know it's just how she is."

He hesitated. To say this might jeopardize everything, but he felt he had to. "But don't you want her to be good like you?"

"Why would she be—"

"His blood is demonic. Yours isn't. It'll be a split and—" just then Jared walked in with a cup of tainted tea.

"Here, Phoebe, this'll make you feel better," he said offering it to her.

"But I'm not really—" as she answered, she felt Melinda become extremely hot in temperature, almost like she was moody. Phoebe sighed taking the cup.

Before it touched her lips, however, Cole snatched it from her.

"Hey! Cole! Melinda's acting weird without that," she said reaching for it.

"I know, but you shouldn't—"

Phoebe's eyes turned black for a split second before she started coughing violently and shaking. So much so that she couldn't sit up.

Jared pulled her up and restrained her while Cole gave her the liquid. After the cup was drained, the violent coughing and shaking ceased and she passed out.

Jared sighed and stood up. "Well, that was unexpected."

Cole grabbed him by the shirt almost lifting him off the floor. "Unexpected? What the **hell's** in that tea?"

He smirked. "Only her grandmother's recipe and the elixir. Why are you suddenly so protective?" he asked as Cole put him on the floor. "Haven't you gotten it through your half-human skull that once the child is gone and we wipe the girl's memory and her family's, she'll remember nothing of you? Not to mention you'll never see her again!"

Cole just sighed, turning around and pulling Phoebe to his chest after standing up. "Yes, I know, but did you ever think that maybe I could make the most of this while it lasts? Demons are happy with kills and power." He shrugged. "And, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a full demon. Maybe that's what makes me a better man."

And with that, he walked downstairs, leaving a confused Jared to sort out his words.

He rolled his eyes, why was he getting so upset about this? Cole was weak. He was half human for crying out loud! How was he the better man? He scowled and shimmered down to the Source's cave.

He looked up and dropped the hood off his head. "Zepar," he greeted in a raspy voice. "What do you have for me?" he held up his hand, stopping him from talking. "You know, I hate when you switch forms. Switch back, now."

Zepar complied and continued. "Something...odd happened with the elixir."

"What?" he growled.

"She took it, but Balthazar didn't want her to, and when he grabbed the cup from her...her eyes turned black, she started to shake, and she couldn't stop coughing until I restrained her and Balthazar poured the liquid down her throat."

He sighed, rasping. "Ah, an interesting side effect."

"Side effect?" Zepar asked.

"Yes, the child wanted the elixir—craved it—and when Balthazar refused for the witch to take it, the child acted of her own accord."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that the child's nature is curious and that she likes your blood."

"Wh—what?"

"The elixir reinforces your demonic blood with the child's body and, from what you've just told me, she's responding well even without coaxing. Good, very good."

"What about Balthazar? Should something be done?"

The Source looked deep in thought. "No. Balthazar shall be the main overseer of this task."

Zepar looked amused. "And what if he decides to back out, take the witch away?"

"He will not. He knows his true place of importance is at my side. Do not be worried."

Angrily, Zepar shimmered out.

Zepar stormed into Cole's room. Cole glared at him and motioned towards the sleeping form of Phoebe. He stomped up to him and shimmered him into the Underworld.

"What the hell, man?" Cole shouted.

"You!" Zepar glared. "Why does The Source want _you_ in charge, huh?" Cole didn't answer and Zepar shoved him against the wall. "You're so obviously clouded by your feelings with that useless _witch_," he said the word scornfully," so how he could want _you _in charge?"

Cole shoved back. "Maybe, it's because I actually think before I act and don't end up kicking the shit out of my girlfriend. Maybe, it's because I'm strong and you're not. Ma—"

Zepar threw an energy ball at Cole. He glared and shifted into his demonic form.

Balthazar shimmered away causing the energy ball to embed a hole in the cavern wall. He then shimmered back in place. "Stop this, Zepar!"

"I'm not the one whose off-kilter here," he said throwing another.

Balthazar charged him, catching him by the throat. "You jeopardized the entire fucking plan," he said, slowly cutting off his airway. "What would've happened if she would've miscarried because of your drunken antics? Then where would you be?" he growled. "I'm looking out for her. I think things through. You? You're reckless as all hell and using alcohol to cope with a problem you think you have when you don't."

Zepar clawed as his hand, his vision slowly turning black. "Sh-she's my g-girlfriend a-and yo-you're screwing her," he took a ragged breath. "H-how do you ex-expect me to act?"

He dropped him. "I haven't touched her that way because she's always said no."

"Bu-but you want to," Zepar said standing up.

He shrugged, morphing back into his human form. "Yes, but I'll always respect her wishes. If it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. She likes me, yeah, but I think its more from the fact that I actually help and protect her from your drunken ass." He sighed. "You said you didn't care and The Source knows that no matter how much I care, our mission is at the top of my list."

Zepar nodded, morphing back into human form as well. "Yeah."

"And in order for that to happen she _must_ be kept safe until the birth at all costs," he finished.

Zepar nodded once again. "I know that, but I'm not giving up that awesome drink!"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Then I'll take care of Phoebe, that is, until she doesn't want me to."

He raised an eyebrow. "You'll make sure she drinks that elixir every day?"

He nodded. "Yes, now go to your human hangout and drown your human existence."

Zepar nodded, shimmering out. Cole sighed as he reformed next to a still-sleeping Phoebe on top of the covers.

He understood why she had to drink it. He just wished that it didn't change her personality. What real difference did it make if Phoebe was evil? He liked her just the way she was.

And with that thought in mind, he shimmered upstairs and found the bottle of elixir. Shoving it in his pocket, he left, hoping he'd come back with one that was more to _his_ liking…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will Cole do with the elixer? Will Phoebe still be affected? What powers will Melinda have? Will they start to show themselves now? How will Phoebe handle it?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell, HalliwellMB, & LolyChristine!

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	12. Bubbling to the Surface

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 12: Bubbling to the Surface**

Before leaving, though, Cole thought he'd better check on Phoebe. He shimmered into his room finding her lying on her side, eyes wide open and staring at him.

"Where ya been?" she asked.

He sighed. "I was talking with Jared."

She raised an eyebrow. "Talking?" she sat up. "You mean he's done abusing me?"

He walked over and he sat beside her. Maybe the elixir hadn't had its full effect on her yet. "I don't know, but if he does it again, I can promise you I won't just sit by." He stood up.

"Where ya going?" Phoebe asked in a bored tone.

Cole looked at her and smiled. "Just to the Underworld. I need to take care of some buisness."

She smiled and leaned forward. She brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, the brown irises showing excitement. "Are you going as Balthazar? You're so sexy when you're Balthazar."

He shook his head. "Doubtful."

She pulled him by the shirt to lean closer to him. "Trust me." She made to kiss him on the lips, but he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

He looked down. "Nothing."

"Fine," she pouted. "Go to the Underworld." She bit her lip. "Since you don't care about me," she whispered bitterly.

He looked back at her, holding her hand even though she tried to pull away. "I do care about you, Phoebe. I do."

"Th—then you care about me but you don't love me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "N-no. that-that's not—"

But before he could get an explanation out, she threw herself into him. "Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you, but if everything works like I want it to, I'll come back and kiss you," he said, taking her face in his hands and wiped her eyes.

"You promise?"

He nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Cole shimmered to his destination. The demon had her back turned to him. Her form hunched over a table. She wore a skimpy black leather outfit, a fad in the Underworld. Her black hair fell in ringlets on her dark skin.

"Odessa?"

She turned around and smirked. Odessa was a demonic healer, but liked to dabble in potions. She would mix herbs and demon blood and make elixirs. "Balthazar."

"Yes." Cole nodded.

"I haven't seen you in years," she informed. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Cole denied. "It's what Zepar did."

She laughed. "Of course! What can I do for you?"

"I need an antidote or sorts, a remedy. Zepar gave an elixir to a girl that turned her and her baby evil," Cole explained.

Her face lit up in realization. "This woman...she is good?" it wasn't really a question, more a statement. "...and you have fallen for her."

"That's none of your business, Odessa!" He was angry that it was so apparent.

"The mighty Balthazar..." She walked up to him and touched his arm. She had a power, the power of knowledge in a single touch. "...has fallen for a _witch,_" she circled him, "a future Charmed One at that."

He pushed her away. "That is not what I have come to see you for, Odessa. I have a request and I expect you to fulfill it. I need something that will help Phoebe become good again, but keep her baby evil."

She nodded. "Okay, that is doable." She motioned for him to come over.

"You're good Balthazar, half anyway." She grabbed a knife and slit his palm. "That is what will help her." She squeezed the cut over a bowl. She grabbed some herbs and then slit her own arm and dripped the blood in.

"And my blood will keep the baby evil." She mixed it quickly, the power turning red. She pinched some in between her fingers and slipped the powder in a medicine capsule. She did that with twenty more. "Have her take one before drinking the potion Zepar gives her."

Cole took the pills and slipped them in the bottle she handed him.

"What's my reward for helping?" She asked coyly.

He shook his head. "No." he said firmly. "I won't do that anymore."

She pouted. "Awe."

He pushed her away.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to give me something extra special. How about a power?"

"Where am I supposed to get one of those?" He asked harshly. "I am not going to take any from Phoebe."

"Of course not, what a silly question." She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you are being affected by the nuisance. Kill Balthazar, you have done it before, you can do it again. Kill a witch or demon, I don't care as long as I get my payment."

"Alright. Do you have any type you want?"

She shook her head. "I do not care. Just bring me power!"

"As you wish." He shimmered out.

* * *

Jared staggered through the door, having had over 10 way-too-much-to-drink drinks. His demonic eyesight kicked in, haze going away as he headed downstairs. He reached to bottom landing, walking over to Cole's bedroom door and finding it locked.

He pounded on the door. "Phoebe! Get out here!" he yelled.

Phoebe, the effects of the elixir making her sleep much deeper and have sleepless dreams, couldn't hear his irritating beating. He tried to bust down the door, but found he couldn't, so he shimmered in.

He saw Phoebe fast asleep on the bed. "PHOEBE!" he yelled, but she didn't stir. "PHOEBE!" he tried again, but still nothing.

Finally, frustration kicking in, he strode over to her, yanking her off the bed by her wrist. She hit the floor with a _thud_ and her eyes popped open.

"Wh—what?" she asked. Then she looked up from the feet she saw and instantly tried to pull away. "Jared, let go!"

"No! Phoebe! No! I've let you have your fun with this guy, but it's over now," he said pulling her to her feet.

"Let go!" she yelled, pulling away, so much that she knew with one more jerk, her shoulder would dislocate.

"YOU WANNA STAY WITH THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!" he yelled, pushing her back onto the bed.

Her eyes turned black and suddenly she saw a flame in her hand that he held. She turned her wrist and burned his skin black

"OW!" he said, punching her in the stomach.

She stood back up, having no energy and wondering how it happened, until the true nature of what her daughter was popped into her head. With her other hand, she touched her stomach. "You wanna fight to protect me?"

"Why you!" Jared formed an energy ball and threw it. She collapsed in pain as it hit her stomach, but she saw flames shoot from her hand.

"COLE!" she screamed as he advance on her. "HELP!"

"YOU'RE CALLING FOR HIM? _HIM!_" he bellowed as he kicked her stomach. Seconds later, he felt his airway closing up.

"Yes, she was," he hissed. "You didn't listen to me and now you'll pay the price." He said morphing into Balthazar.

"Cole, what—?"

"Don't worry Phoebe, I'll be right back," he said as the two left.

* * *

Cole threw his drunken partner on the cave floor when they landed. The Source looked at Zepar, who was bleeding from being thrown so hard, and Balthazar who was redder in the face than usual.

"He's jeopardizing the plan," Cole rasped after morphing back.

The Source got up from his thrown and walked over to the intoxicated man. "Zepar!" He pulled him by his collar.

He shook his head angrily and shimmered out of his clutch. "_Balthazar_ is the one who's screwing around with Phoebe. She has actually _fallen_ for him! How are we supposed to steal the baby when he's whoring around with her, huh?"

Cole changed forms and rammed into him pushing him against the wall, making sure to cut off his airway while doing it. "She _depends_ on me. After all, you're out at the bars every night only to come home and beat the shit out of her! You're not only hurting Phoebe, but the baby as well, which could ultimately ruin the plan."

The Source walked up to Balthazar and placed a not-so-comforting hand on his shoulder. He shoved Cole away. "I'll deal with him. Go back with the witch and make sure she's okay."

He begrudgingly shimmered away, not before sending Zepar a glare.

The Source stared at him coldly. He conjured a dagger and shoved it through Zepar's heart.

Zepar gasped before his eyes glazed over and he slumped down the cave wall.

The Source pulled out the dagger. Blood gushed out of the wound and the Source tossed the bloody dagger aside.

All of this only happened in a second before Zepar's body was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Cole shimmered into the room, finding Phoebe sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest with blood on the floor, unconscious.

"Phoebe!" he called, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Phoebe!" he shook her shoulder.

Her eyes opened weakly. "C-Cole?"

He nodded. "It's gonna be okay," he said scooping her up into his arms and walking over to the closet he told her not to open. "Hold on."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her head into his neck as he dug through the closet for something. "Cole? I don't feel so well," she whispered as he draped something over his shoulder and walked back over to his bed.

Turning on the bedside lamp, he laid Phoebe on his bed. He went to release her, but she didn't want him to. "No!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Phoebe," he sat her up. "I need to tie this around you," he said, showing her a dark red sash, "to stop the bleeding. It'll clot faster."

She nodded. "Are y-you taking m-me to a hospital?"

He shook his head. "To the same healer we took you to before."

"Bu-but I'm bleeding!"

He finished tying it and held him to her. "It'll be okay."

"Mel-Melinda…"

"Oh, that reminds me," he took the bottle from his pocket and grabbed a pill. "Here, take this," he said, handing it to her.

"What is it?"

"Don't ask. Just take it," he urged.

She put it in her mouth, kicking it to the back of the back of her throat. She looked around. "Could you get me a glass of water, please?"

He shook his head. "I have a better idea."

"What?"

He took her face in his hands, holding her steady. He smiled as his lips landed on hers in a kiss that was soft, but slowly became rougher. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. She wanted to stay there as long as she could, but her stomach seemed to be hurting more by the second.

After two minutes, she had to pull back. "Sorry," she said as tears fell.

He wiped them away. "It's okay. We should go anyway."

Phoebe nodded, sitting in his lap, rubbing her injured belly.

He pulled her hand away. "Don't." He stood, holding her. "It might make it worse."

"Okay."

* * *

He shimmered down to the Underworld, carrying Phoebe into the cave.

He found the demon standing near the back of the cave as if he was waiting for them. He smiled as yellowish grin. "Balthazar. Back so soon? And without Zepar," he tked, "what shame."

Cole walked over to him, holding Phoebe securely. "What's a shame, exactly?"

"I had a deal with him, but I have none with you, so I cannot help you," he shrugged.

"Wh—what's he talking about?" Phoebe asked as she shook slightly.

Cole gritted his teeth, knowing this had to be done _now_, before she began having another fit from not being given the elixir.

"What deal did you have with Zepar?"

He chuckled. "You think I would tell you the details?"

"Cole…" she tried weakly.

"Look, whatever deal he had with you—it was a protection deal, wasn't it?—I'll guarantee it for life."

He grinned. "Keep a deal, Balthazar, you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Cole," she grabbed at his shirt. "Cole please…I n-need…"

"I know and since he's not willing to help, I think I know someone who might be." He turned to walk out.

The demon, now realizing the offer was real, caught his attention. "Balthazar!"

He kept walking. "Unless you're willing to help us, don't bother," he answered.

The demon shimmered to in front of them. "Protection from The Source?" he asked.

"Guaranteed," he assured him.

He nodded. "Look at me," he told Phoebe, but she just buried her head into his shoulder. "Now!" he shouted, but she shook her head.

Cole repositioned Phoebe against him, snatching the satchel from him. "Unless you want to end up like Zepar, I suggest you don't agitate her," he growled, laying the mixture and leaves in her lap. "Hold onto this, Phoebe."

She nodded, her hands clutching it for dear life. They shimmered back up to the house.

* * *

He sat Phoebe down on the couch and walked into the kitchen to make tea for her.

"Cole?" Phoebe called.

"Yeah?" he shouted back.

She fiddled with a stray string on her shirt. "C-Can you just stay here for now?" she took a shuddering breath. "I don't want to be alone."

He walked back into the living room. "Yeah, of course." He sat beside her and she cuddled close to him.

"Who's Zepar?" she finally asked.

"No one," Cole replied calmly. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his chin on her head. "No one you need to worry about anymore."

Phoebe gently pulled away. "Well then, it won't do any in harm telling me, if there is no 'need to worry'."

He sighed. "He...was a demon..."

"Was?" Phoebe asked.

"The Source killed him."

"Why?" she asked. "How did you know _Zepar_?"

He shifted in his seat. "You really don—"

"Now, Cole!" Phoebe shouted while standing up. "I want to know what the **hell** that demon was talking about!"

"It was Jared, okay?" Cole shouted back, causing Phoebe to fall back on the couch in shock. "Jared was a shape shifter. He wasn't a half demon like me, just a measly shape shifter. He was weak, _scum_ of the Underworld. And the Source _killed_ him!"

"H-He's dead?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," he nodded. "And that's a _good_ thing, Phoebe. After everything he's done to you, it's a good thing. You can heal now and he won't be able to hit you anymore."

"...But..." she sniffled. "He's the father of my little girl..." she buried her head in Cole's shoulder, crying. "Is it wrong for me to...to miss him? To feel bad that my daughter will grow up without a dad...just like I did? I know it's crazy, after everything he's done to me, but I just can't help but think that little Melinda will grow up without a father with a million questions bouncing in her head."

Cole tentatively touched Phoebe's stomach and wrapped his other arm around her. "I know that and I know I'm not the blood of which Melinda came from, but, Phoebe I love you," he stroked her cheek. "I'm willing to be the father for Melinda. She deserves the best, and I know I'm not that, but damn it, Phoebe, I can _try_!"

Phoebe looked at him and blinked back tears. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her.

"Cole?" she asked again. "Can you make me that tea? I really don't feel that great..."

"Shoot!" he muttered. "I forgot." he lifted her shirt up above her growing stomach and winced. He untied the cloth around her stomach and looked at the wounds. "I'll have to treat them myself."

"Can you?" Phoebe asked.

"I can try," he replied. Cole got up to go get a first aid kit.

"Okay!" she shouted. "But if I lose a leg I'm blaming you!"

"You don't have the money to sue me." He grinned after walking back in the room. He tended to the cuts and bruises, only taking a couple minutes.

"Cole?" she asked while he was putting the gauze away. "Can you make me the tea...with honey?" she batted her eye lashes playfully. "Please?"

"How can I resist that look?" he kissed her cheek. "Sure."

"Thank you, Cole," she smiled as he left and walked into the kitchen.

The thought of telling Cole what her daughter's powers were danced in her emotionally-overloaded mind, but what had happened to Jared seemed more important now.

It was simple, though, if she thought it through enough, she supposed. Cole had heard her call and stopped Jared from advancing on her—on Melinda—and shimmered the two down to the Underworld. She didn't know exactly what took place and was glad, but the repercussions were anything but pleasant.

It left her with no boyfriend and left her little girl without a dad. But Cole said he would step in. How much though, she wondered.

The tea kettle whistling brought her back to reality and she now noticed she was protectively hugging her stomach and crying. How could this have happened?

Cole walked out with her tea, but even before he left the kitchen, he could sense something wasn't right. He found Phoebe crying—almost to the point of hysterics—with her arms around her stomach.

Setting the tea down without even a _clink_, he sat next to her.

She didn't even need to see him to know he was there, but she looked up anyway.

Sighing, he pulled her into his lap. Her arms came around his neck and her head rested on the side.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

He sat up straight, grabbing her tea. "For now, drink this. It'll make you feel a little better."

Taking the cup, she drained the contents and handed it back to him. "That's all you say? Your best friend was killed! The father of my kid! And I ask you what to do and that's all you say?" she yelled, standing up.

He sighed. "Phoebe, I—"

"No! Don't start! I—I just can't take it!" she said, running into her—which was hers and Jared's—room and slamming the door.

He stood up. "What did she expect me to say?"

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Cole walked through the door carrying a medium half pepperoni, half special pizza as well as two liters of soda. He walked over, set it on the coffee table, and then went into the kitchen to grab plates and cups.

He assumed Phoebe was still in her room upset by what happened, not that he blamed her.

This plan seemed worse by the second, but he knew if he didn't follow through, he'd be in trouble. He looked to the wall, seeing a shadow with a power sphere. Cole motioned it toward him and it obeyed, then becoming his shadow.

He grinned. "Perfect." He shimmered to the Underworld.

Odessa sat waiting for him.

"Your payment," he said, walking up and handing her the power sphere.

She took it, smiling. "I hope the witch is worth it."

He nodded and left.

He walked over, knocking on the door. "Phoebe, are you there?" No response. "I know you're upset. I understand why, but I can't help you if you don't talk." Still nothing.

He shimmered in finding Phoebe was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, he walked downstairs. Halfway there though, he heard her sobs. He stopped, momentarily, and made his way down, making sure his footsteps could be heard.

"Phoebe," he said as he walked toward the couch. "What are you doing down here?"

She looked over at him. "I just feel better down here. Safer, I guess," she said, wiping her eyes.

He sat down. "I'm sorry. I know it's a lot to process. But he wasn't really my best friend…"

She scoffed. "What was he then? Your partner in crime?"

_If only you knew how right you are,_ he thought. "My housemate basically."

She nodded.

"I'm gonna help you as best I can and—"

"I know that. I just wish I could come clean about…you know, _everything_."

He rested am arm on her shoulder. "I know. Hey, I brought pizza if you're hungry."

She looked at her stomach, hearing a faint growl. "Starving."

He smiled, taking her hand as they went back upstairs…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, SyndiDowell, & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	13. Revelation

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 13: Revelation**

_10 years later…_

Phoebe laid down at about 10 that night, her day having been filled with column writing and, of course, the three-hour-long demon hunt. She sighed. Life as a witch passing for a mortal sure was tiring.

Something had been bugging her about this whole day, but she didn't know what it was. Like a very important piece of her life was missing.

She'd had this feeling for many years though. After all, the 7 months up to her 17th birthday were a blur, not to mention a month after. A total blur. She couldn't recall anything, important or not. For a while, she passed it off as grief from their Grams' death, but she couldn't anymore.

A knock at her door and she looked up, seeing Piper. "Can I come in?" she asked, leaning in the door frame.

She sighed, lying against the pillows. "Sure, why not?"

Piper came and sat on her bed. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Piper. My mind keeps going back to when I'm 17 and that huge chunk of memory I lost."

"What about it?"

"Well, it just feels like I forgot something important. Like _really_ _important_. Like a person."

She raised an eyebrow. "A person? Like a kid?"

She laughed. "Kid? Me? Really Piper? I was irresponsible, but not in that way."

"Oh no, trust me, you were." She grabbed her hand. "But maybe if you don't remember, it means you aren't supposed to."

"I doubt it."

Piper stood up. "Well, sleep on it. Maybe you'll find the answer."

She yawned. "Yeah, maybe. Goodnight."

Piper reached the door frame. "Sweet dreams, Pheebs." And she left.

Sighing, Phoebe pulled the covers up over her exhausted body and slept, hoping her dreams would provide answers.

* * *

She knew she was in the Underworld, but it didn't feel ominous. She stepped farther into the room ahead of her and smiled. A little girl must be here, she thought. _But who, in their right mind, would raise a child in such an awful place?_

The room was themed in a pastel purple with white lace on every surface. She walked closer to the bed. The king-size bed had a dark purple theme as well as the satin sheets underneath the bedding. The walls were dirty-orange scoria, but upon the headboard of the bed she saw an interesting photo.

It was of a man and a little girl. The man had a black tank top on and matching jeans, short black hair, and piercing blue eyes with a wide pearly-white smile. The girl who sat upon his shoulders was wearing a baby pink dress and had shoulder-length, golden, curly locks. Her eyes were dark brown and Phoebe noticed a dimple on her right cheek only. From the left side of her hair, a purple ribbon was visible.

_Why does she look so familiar?_ Phoebe wondered. _Is she related to me somehow?_

Bringing her hand to touch the photograph, she was pulled into a Premonition.

* * *

_The girl was sitting at a small desk in what looked like a classroom. "Daddy?" she asked._

_The man from the photo walked over, kissing her forehead. "Yes sweetie?"_

"_Why don't I have a Mommy?"_

_He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "You do, sweetie. You do."_

"_Then why aren't you two together?"_

_He sighed. "It's…complicated, sweetie. I haven't even seen her in many years, but I promise one day you'll see her."_

"_Why not now?"_

"_Well—" he began, but was interrupted as another demon appeared._

"_Balthazar, His Liege requires your assistance."_

_Groaning, he morphed into demonic form. "Be good," he said as he disappeared._

_The little girl sighed. "Yes, Daddy. I'll be good."_

* * *

Phoebe was jolted out of the Premonition. "Who is her mommy? Why do I have such an urge to find her?"

Sitting on the bed, her foot kicked something hard. She got down on her hands and knees and pulled a box out from under the bed. Sitting down, she opened it, shocked by what she saw.

There, the first thing she saw, was another photo of what looked like her at 17, that man, and a pink bundle in her arms. She looked tired, but so happy.

Phoebe was shaking and crying by this point. How could she not remember? How could she have just forgotten about her own daughter? Th-that wasn't normal, was it?

* * *

She woke up crying as she sat up and wiped her eyes. She turned on her bedside lamp.

"Was-was that real? I-I don't remember her. I don't remember him. Nothing!" She took a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

Her door opened, but she didn't notice until someone rested a hand on her shoulder. "Phoebe."

She looked left. "P-Paige? I-How long have you been there?"

"Just now," she sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

She grinned. "Oh yeah? Try me."

"No, Paige, just get Piper, will you?"

Paige nodded, orbing out.

Five minutes later, both of her sisters formed in her room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Piper asked, walking over to sit by her.

Paige sighed. "Well, since you clearly don't think I can help, I'm going back to bed."

"No Paige, wait!" Phoebe pleaded. "I didn't mean it like that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she sat at the foot of her bed. "Then what did you mean?"

"Does this have something to do with what we were discussing earlier?" Piper asked.

She nodded. "Completely."

"I'm out of the loop _again_!" Paige complained.

Piper held up her hand. "Yes, but just let me try and explain."

Paige nodded.

"From about 7 months until Phoebe turned 17 until about a month after, all three of us — Prue, Phoebe and myself — have a very fuzzy recollection."

"How fuzzy?" Paige asked. "Like you don't remember your birthday or—"

"I have no memory," Phoebe commented. "It's blank."

"Blank? Like wiped?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes dry. "And none of us know why. At first, I thought it was because Grams died like a month after I turned 17, but, eventually, I realized, that couldn't be it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just felt like whatever happened was connected to me more directly."

"Do you have memories, Piper?" Paige asked.

She shook her head. "Not memories per say. More like random images that just don't fit anywhere."

"Anyway, back to Phoebe," Paige said, taking her hand. "Why were you crying?"

"I think I might know who I forgot."

"Who?" Paige questioned. "Shouldn't it be a what?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I was in the Underworld and I was in a little girl's bedroom. It was themed in a pastel purple. I went over to the bed and a picture on the headboard caught my eye."

"A picture? Of what?" Piper asked.

"A man with a little blond girl on his shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and had a dimple on her right cheek. She was smiling, happy."

"So?"

"Paige, it _felt_ like I knew her! Like she was a long-lost member of my family…like—"

"Like your daughter?" Piper commented with wide eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, but how can I not remember anything? She's my flesh, my blood! How could I just forget her?"

"Calm down, calm down, Pheebs. Tell us what else happened. Why do you think she's your daughter?"

"I didn't say it, but after that I saw that girl sitting in a classroom and she asked her-her daddy…" she couldn't continue. The fact that she'd never even had the chance to get to know her was more than she could handle right now.

Piper wrapped her arms around her. "Ssshh, take a minute. It's okay."

"She's right though," Paige agreed. "If this really did happen – and isn't just a dream–"

"It's not!" she cried.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Piper's right." Phoebe nodded and Paige continued. "Why doesn't she remember? Or you or Prue. You always say Prue had the best memory of the three of you."

Piper nodded, feeling Phoebe relax. "Yeah, but this is affecting us, not just her. Maybe because we were close.

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Her and Prue? You've gotta be kidding!"

Phoebe sat up, wiping her eyes. "No, she's right. We were close when it counted. But that wasn't very often."

"Can you continue?" Piper asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah. She asked why she didn't have a Mommy, but her daddy said she did, though he hadn't seen her in many years. He said she'd see her one day and then a demon shimmered in — calling him Balthazar — and said he was needed by The Source and-and…Piper, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Say that over again in your head, Phoebe," Piper said.

She sat for a second, mouthing the words. "D-Demon? Source? I-I don't…"

Paige grabbed their hands and Orbed up to the attic.

Phoebe walked over and sat on the couch while Piper and Paige looked through the Book of Shadows.

"Piper, stop! I haven't told you everything yet!" Phoebe complained.

Snapping the Book closed, the sisters walked over. "Alright. What haven't you told us?" Paige asked, yawning.

"Well, after that, I sat on the bed —'cause I walked into the room and touched the photo—"

"So…the photo triggered a Premonition of the past?" Paige asked. "That sounds…weird."

Piper nodded, sitting beside Phoebe. "Yeah but not impossible. Keep going, Phoebe."

She nodded. "Anyway, I kicked something, so I dropped to my knees and found a box under the bed. After pulling it out, I sat on the bed and opened it and uh…I saw another photo." She looked directly at Piper. "I know I was 17 in it, that man had his arms around me and I had a pink bundle in my arms."

Paige swallowed. "We-were you happy, sad, terrified?"

"Happy," she answered. "Tired, but very happy."

Piper sighed, squeezing her sister's shoulder, standing and walking over to the Book of Shadows.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

She looked over. "Well, obviously this Balthazar — whomever he is —is a demon, so—"

"You just find out that you have a niece none of us knew about and you're looking for a demon?" Phoebe said, her voice shaking.

"Phoebe, I don't mean that she's not important, but—"

"But what? I wasn't important! I WASN'T!"

"Guys, just stop!" Paige shouted.

White lights formed in the middle of the room.

"Your sister's right, girls. Fighting now isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Grams?" Phoebe asked. "Is-is it true? I mean, I can't-can't have…"

Piper went over and sat beside her, Paige on her other. She saw how their grandmother hesitated, but also knew that her words would never be lies, especially in a situation like this. "Okay Grams, tell us."

She looked slightly amused. "Tell you? Tell you what?"

"We know you and Mom were watching and listening," Paige said, "and since you came down without us summoning you, you must have some information."

Penny smiled. "You're quick, Paige."

She smiled. "It's the Halliwell blood," she stated, quite proudly, Piper thought.

"Okay, can we please get back to the explaining here," Phoebe said, "before I breakdown again," she stated under her breath.

Since Grams wasn't responding, Paige took to questioning. "Phoebe mentioned someone named Balthazar from her dream—"

"Premonition!" Phoebe corrected.

"Whatever. Do you know anything about him? She said he was a demon."

Grams, her face set in a grim line, walked over, flipping pages in the Book of Shadows. "Piper, come over here."

She shrugged, doing as was asked. "Yes?"

She pointed to a passage. "Read this aloud."

"What good will that do?" Phoebe asked.

Piper gasped. "Uh, a lot of good, Pheebs. Listen, 'Legend has it that Balthazar was born a man, he is described as having hair the color of raven feathers and eyes the color of ice. A demon of fire. Since when asked how and where he was born, Balthazar was known to answer 'In the fires of Hell'. He later met and loved a girl trying to keep his human form thus being believed to be half human. Having fathered a daughter and having raised her did not make Balthazar a nice demon'."

"Okay, so he's a fire demon who raised a daughter, but isn't nice because of it," Paige stood. "But where does that get us now?"

Penny sighed. "Are you sure you want to know, Phoebe? It caused you nothing but heartbreak—"

"Yes I want to know!"

"Oh very well." Penny sat down and motioned for them to do the same. "The entry states how people thought he was half demon, he was. Other half human. He was...is immortal. He is evil though, Phoebe, _evil._ I don't want your thinking on him to be skewed. He is a demon. When you were in your teens, you dated a boy named Josh, or James or something."

"Jared," Phoebe corrected instantly. Her sisters and grandmother turned to look at her.

"Uh, yes, Jared. Well, I didn't approve of him, neither did Prue, which is why I suppose, you dated him. Well, the boy knocked you up." She shook her head. "You moved in with him and he turned out to be a demon. Balthazar was his friend, end of story."

Phoebe stared at her suspiciously. "You let me leave willingly?"

"Yes." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Fine! I wouldn't tolerate you being pregnant, I knew you could do better things. I knew you wouldn't be able to care for a child, especially with your Charmed future."

Phoebe glared. "What do you mean _you couldn't tolerate it_?"

"That's besides the point. Balthazar, or as he went by Cole, and you got very...friendly from what Leo told me. Cole killed Jared or Zepar as was his demon alias."

"Wait, Leo?" Piper demanded. She looked up towards the ceiling. "Leo!"

Leo Orbed down and looked at Piper and then at the rest of the people in the room. "Penny?" he asked. "Piper, what's going on?"

She glared at her husband. "What the hell happened when Phoebe was sixteen?"

His eyes widened before he pulled on a poker face and smiled easily. "What do you mean, Piper? How would I know? I only got assigned as your Whitelighter when you got your powers a couple years ago."

"Bull crap!"

Paige was about to ask why, but her sister who wouldn't take no for an answer continued, leaving the youngest of the three amused.

"You've been dead our entire lives, Leo! You watched us grow up! You knew we were going to get where we are now, so don't you dare stand there and say you have no clue about what happened to my little sister!" she yelled, hands ready to combust him if he didn't provide a suitable answer.

He looked to Penny who sighed but nodded as a go head. "Okay, first of all, I haven't watched you your entire lives. Just major milestones."

Piper cocked an eyebrow. "That's just creepy on so many different levels."

"Well, what do you consider a milestone?" Paige asked. "The first A+ paper or test or date or…" she trailed off, shuddering. "Okay, **now** I see your point."

"Okay, let's put aside the fact that your then-to-be-husband may have been looking when he wasn't supposed to and get back to my predicament, shall we?" said Phoebe, who had been silent for the past fifteen minutes.

"It doesn't bother you?" Paige asked.

"What? Yeah, it bothers me, but I've got bigger issues now."

Piper sighed. "Okay, okay, boy I never thought I'd say this, but Phoebe's right. We've got bigger issues than my now husband's perverted ways."

"Piper, I didn't—" she combusted him. His orbs reformed a few feet away. "OW! Dammit, Piper! I did—" he began, but she raised her hands again and he fell deadly silent.

"Back to Phoebe," she answered. "What happened?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

He sighed. "A lot happened."

"Such as?" Paige asked.

He looked to Penny, who nodded again. "I'll be right back," he said, Orbing out.

"Grams?" Phoebe asked. "What I saw in my dream was it—was she real?"

The Halliwell matriarch sighed heavily. "I always hoped you'd never have to learn of her existence, dear, really I did. But it was never to stop you from loving her."

"Then why?" Phoebe asked as Leo orbed back in. "Why isn't she here now?"

Penny looked to her other granddaughters. "Girls, you might want to hold onto her for this part. It's…devastating."

They nodded, moving to sit beside her.

"Wait Mother!" A familiar voice said, forming beside her. "Let me say it," Patty said as she took on a corporal appearance.

Penny nodded, taking a step back. "Yes, I suppose it may be easier for you to hear coming from your mother, but be warned my girls, it's no less painful."

The three nodded. "Mom, what happened? Where-where is she?" Phoebe asked, with a vice-grip on her sisters and her voice shaking…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? I think I've been reading That70sshowlova's stories too much as I usually don't put sexual comments into a story like this, but whatever, it lightened my mood and hopefully yours too. *hehe!*

Anyway, the next chapter will contain many flashbacks, just a friendly warning.

[-[Also, I'm downgrading the rating from M to T until the end of the story (or unless some steamy or extremely violent scenes flow from my fingers. As for language, well, I can't really say, but don't be shockd to find it rough at times). If there is more mature content, I will say so before the chapter begins, though the rating may stay the same.]-]

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & HalliwellMB

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	14. This May Sting a Bit

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 14: This May Sting a Bit**

Patty sat down. "Well, as your grandmother said, Phoebe became involved with a man older than her."

"Why doesn't that surprise me from the stories you've told us?" Paige asked.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Paige sighed. "It's nothing. Forget it."

"No Paige, what are you implying? That I was a slut just because I liked to be in the company of older men?"

"Girls, settle down," Grams said.

"Yeah, this conversation isn't supposed to be about what type of men we prefer, so just shut it!" Piper commanded. The younger sister's silenced their protests. "Go on, Mom."

She cleared her throat, turning her attention back to Phoebe. "You were only sixteen at the time, and he must have been twenty. He was a demon sweetheart and he impregnated you."

"A demon? You've gotta be kidding? Grams would've never let a demon get so close to us."

Penny sighed. "That is true. If only I'd known before hand."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Paige asked. "I thought you were famous for your intuition."

Penny smiled. "Yes, I usually am, but I never met this Josh kid."

"Jared!" Phoebe corrected, yet again. "All these years and you can't get it right?"

Patty just couldn't help smiling at how connected her daughters were, despite the fact that Paige had only been in their lives for a year now. It truly was her one wish that they got along. And while all families fight, the girls always had each other's backs when it counted.

"Phoebe, focus!"

She smiled. "Okay Mom, I guess I owe you that for coming down and explaining." Penny raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "Yes, I know its way more than that, but I mean now. Geez, quit breathing down my neck, will you?"

"Okay, on to important matters," Patty continued. "Cole, his friend, fell in love with you. And Jared wanted to keep her and raise her evil—"

"Wa—wait, evil? How could she be evil if I wasn't?"

She sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "Phoebe, you told Grams that you heard The Source's name mentioned in your Premonition, right?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, but I thought it was some weird coincidence. Why?"

Patty moved to sit on her knees in front of her, taking her hands. "Jared wasn't just any demon when he impregnated you, Phoebe," she hesitated, knowing this information might send her on a killing spree to find her daughter and convince her to change her ways. And Patty was pretty positive she'd get herself killed before she even met her daughter. "Jared was taken over by The Source."

Phoebe's eyes got wide. The word 'no!' wanted to spring from her lips, but she had no voice for a few moments as tears trailed her cheeks. Only when she leaned into her mother's shoulder did her protests of "No! No! No! No! Why? She-she can't be!" come from her.

Piper and Paige looked at one another, not knowing exactly what to do. They'd dealt with demons and even The Source, but Phoebe's daughter—their niece—being The Source of All Evil? A 10-year-old girl?

Phoebe's entire being was wracked by the emotions she'd somehow kept hidden for the past 10 years. She'd always known something was missing, but never imagined this. When her sisters tried to console her, she pulled away and shrugged them off. Deep down, yes she knew she know she needed them to get through this, but now her mother was the only person she wanted to help her.

Piper stood and walked over to the end table. Grabbing the notepad and a pen, she walked over to the Book of Shadows. Paige looked at her oddly, but she held a finger to her lips and beckoned her near. Paige stood, seeing the emotions that were rushing through her sister and realized it was better if hardly any noise was made and walked over to Piper who was flipping pages.

Paige looked at what Piper was writing down. "A calming potion?" she whispered.

Piper nodded, pointing to her sister. Their mother had moved to the spot she'd recently vacated and held Phoebe in her lap who wasn't able to do much more than cry. "This should help," she whispered.

They walked to the doorway. "Grams, why don't you come with us too?" Piper asked. Her eyes locked with Leo who nodded in a confirmation that he would stand in the background to watch out for them while they were gone.

Penny walked over. "What is it?"

"I just think I might need power if something shows up and since we won't have the luxury of the Power of Three—"

"Let's go," she urged. They both grabbed Paige's hands and reformed in the kitchen.

* * *

Piper grabbed a pot from the stove drawer and set it on the island. Then she handed Paige the list of ingredients. "Will you find these, please?"

Snatching it from her, Paige grumbled something about always being the 'get this, find this' person and never being actively involved as she stalked over to the cabinet and searched.

Piper just grinned. "Paige, this is important. We need to know what's going on—"

"—and to find that out, you need to know what happened, but first we need to calm Phoebe down," Grams finished.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate it when you finish my sentences?" Piper asked through gritted teeth.

"You never needed to tell me, dear. I already knew."

She sighed. "Figures. So was what Leo was holding help us once she calms down?"

"Yes."

Paige brought over the ingredients and Piper began using her favorite skill.

* * *

Phoebe was finally beginning to calm down and her tears were beginning to stop. "I'm sorry. I know I made a scene," she sighed. "I guess I became what I feared most," she whispered, hoping her mother wouldn't hear her.

Patty moved her hair behind her ear. "No, you didn't. You think I don't cry when I don't get to see you? Phoebe, it wasn't fair that your daughter was taken from you. Just like it wasn't fair that I was taken from you or that Paige couldn't be with us."

"Yeah, but Paige was different. You had to give her up. You had no choice. Plus, I'm betting that her powers would remain hidden if she wasn't around Grams or us."

"Yes, that's true," she answered, but her daughter's response still bothered her. "Phoebe, what did, or do, you fear the most?"

She silently cursed. But she knew she had to tell her. "That she'd grow up not knowing me. That," she swallowed hard, "that I'd be like you. I'm so sorry! It's just that with how things turned out—"

Patty held up her hand to stop her rant. "It's okay. I understand."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, you don't think Grams tried to bargain with the Elders to take my place over and over again?"

"Well, I guess I never really gave it much thought, but it would make sense, now anyway."

"Does this mean we just spent all that time in the kitchen for nothing, Piper?" Paige asked as she, Piper and Grams reentered the attic. "I mean, she's seems calmer now. Nothing like before."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You were only gone 15 to 20 minutes."

Paige shrugged. "Seemed longer."

"Phoebe," Piper walked over, "drink this. You'll feel a bit better."

She nodded, taking the vial and draining it before handing it back to her. "Wha-what was that? I don't feel so—" she fainted, cutting off the sentence.

"Piper! What did you do?" their mother asked. "You're not going to make her relive them alone are you?"

She shook her head. "No, what I gave her was only a relaxer, but that combined with stress…well, I'm not surprised she passed out."

"What do you plan on doing when she wakes up?" she asked, standing and repositioning Phoebe on the couch.

"What can I do?" Piper asked. "I don't know what happened to her. Only you and Grams do. We just have to be there for her."

Penny nodded. "Yes, that may be true, but we might as well do a little more. We are witches after all." Stepping into a role she knew all too well, she started to direct orders. "Piper go fix another potion, this time make it so you can enter her mind and see what she is seeing also."

Piper nodded, a little annoyed that she had to take orders, but nevertheless walked out of the attic and down to the kitchen.

"Paige, dear?" she called. "You write a backup spell in case the potion doesn't work."

"And what will you two be doing?" Paige asked.

"Certainly not twiddling our thumbs," Penny replied. "Patty, go get some cold washcloths to press against her forehead," she laid a hand on her granddaughter's brow. "She's heating up. I'll go get a couple glasses of water."

Patty bent down and kissed Phoebe's temple. "It's okay, darling." She dematerialized to the bathroom, her own mother following her lead.

Paige sighed. _Why does luck always seem to strike us?_ Paige thought sarcastically. Her eyes brightened, could she...? She thought of a short fellow with green attire that she had met many years ago. Naaah...

* * *

Piper threw in the last herb in the boiling pot, a loud crack sounded throughout the room and a puff of smoke would have blown in her face had she not been so experienced and learned how to move out of the way.

Paige walked into the kitchen, holding a pad of paper and a pen cap hanging out of her mouth. "Hey Piper?"

"Yeah?" Piper asked, looking up slightly from pouring the scarlet-colored potion into a vial.

"What rhymes with memories?" She twirled the cap in her mouth and walked towards her older sister. Piper yanked the piece of plastic out of her mouth and tossed it into the garbage.

"Dude!" Paige shouted. "I was _chewing that!_"

"It's worse than you eating those lollipops," Piper said. "That cap has who knows what on it."

"You're such a downer," Paige pouted. She picked up the pen, flipped it around and started to gnaw on the end of it.

Piper sighed, knowing her younger sister would never learn. "Don't worry about it, Paige. The potion will work, guaranteed."

Paige shrugged and set the pad down. "If you say so." She grabbed the potions and Piper's arm, orbing the two up to the attic.

* * *

Patty knelt by Phoebe's side, the washcloth against her daughter's warm sweaty head. "Poor baby."

Penny set three glasses of water on the table, for when the girls woke up she had explained. Paige and Piper walked in and Penny ushered them over. "Let me read the spell."

Paige looked slightly guilty, before pointing a finger at Piper. "She told me not to bother. She says the potion is fool-proof."

"Pride will get you nowhere, Piper. Look at what happened to Prue when you guys were affected by that pesky sin demon," Penny berated.

"I could say the same for you, Grams. Just look at what happened to Phoebe," Piper said while taking back one of the potions from Paige and handing it to her mother.

Patty sat Phoebe up against her, opening her mouth and pouring the contents down her throat. She then laid her back on the couch. "Don't worry, you won't be alone this time," she whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I did not kick Phoebe out, out of pride, Piper. I did because—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She clinked her glass with Paige. "Bottoms up."

Paige gagged. "I hate warm potions." Nevertheless she downed it in a gulp and collapsed to the ground with Piper following suit. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Okay, I decided to put the memories in the next chapter, so this one wouldn't be 10+ pages long. The nexy chapter will contain many flashbacks.

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & SynthiaDowell

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	15. The Forgotten Months

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 15: The Forgotten Months**

Paige pushed herself off the wet, dewy grass, rubbing her head. When drinking the potion, her head smacked the floorboards of the attic. _That's going to hurt in the morning,_ she thought. She looked around the yard and smacked her older sister's leg.

"Piper! Wake up!"

Piper's eyes snapped open and she glared. "What?"

"What if she can see us?" Paige asked while motioning towards memory Phoebe.

Piper gasped, grabbed her sister's hand, and pulled her behind a bush. Paige landed on top a thin form.

"Ouch!" Phoebe complained. "Paige, get off me!" she stopped. "Paige?" she pushed her sister off her and then hugged her. "You're here!"

"Well, of course," Piper said. "We needed to make sure you were okay."

"Where are we?" Paige asked, even though she already knew.

"My mind." Phoebe supplied helpfully.

"That's not good..."

* * *

_Memory Phoebe crawled down the side of her house, gripping the tree tightly, the bark scraping her palm and causing it to bleed. She scampered down it, her skirt riding up her thigh practically becoming one with her thong. She licked her palm, lapping up the blood and rubbing her saliva covered hand on her leg. She shimmied her skirt down her thighs and lifted her tank top so it uncovered her midriff._

_She slipped her heels back on and ruffled her hair. She touched a finger to her red coated lips and looked across her yard. A girl with dark black hair and charcoal painted lips, dressed just as scarcely, sat in the front seat of a car parked in the driveway. She motioned for Phoebe to hurry up when she saw her jump to the ground. The car was old and obviously not worth putting money into. The muffler roared, sputtering loudly. Gray smoke puffed from the tailpipe and little bits of rust floated to the ground._

_Memory Phoebe rushed over to the car, her pumps clicking loudly in the night. Nothing could be more loud than the junk that sat in front of her house, so she didn't worry. Memory Phoebe climbed into the passenger seat and the girl slapped her arm._

* * *

"Rookie mistake," Paige berated. "You don't meet the person in front of your house and that causes too much attention. You meet them down the street."

"Oh will you shut up!" Phoebe snapped. "I was fifteen."

Paige muttered something that sounded like, "I could do better at thirteen."

* * *

"_Dude!" she snapped. "Could you have taken any longer? I swear, I about had a heart attack whenever I heard something move. If your grandmother caught us she would have killed me."_

_Phoebe snorted. "No, she would have killed me. Take a chill pill, Stace."_

_Stacey rolled her eyes and put the car into drive, the car jumped and made a loud groaning noise as it pulled out of the driveway. _

* * *

The future Charmed Ones worried that they would have to run after the car to keep watching.

"This is why I didn't join track," Piper growled as she slipped off her unpractical shoes.

Suddenly, they were transported to the backseat of the car. Paige shrieked and Phoebe slapped a hand over her mouth, telling her to shut up.

Neither Memory Phoebe nor her friend Stacey, turned around though. It was as if they didn't hear them.

"Well, that makes sense, they are just a memory..." Piper mused.

* * *

_Phoebe leaned into the mirror on the visor, she pulled out her eyeliner pencil and reapplied it. She made a large mark across her eye as once again the car stalled. "Damn it, Stacey!"_

_Stacey glared at her. "It's not my fault, and it damn as well isn't my baby's." she rubbed the torn seat fondly. _

_"Whatever, Stace." _

_Stacey pulled to the side of the road, right behind a red car with steamed windows. Memory Phoebe got out and shivered in the night air._

* * *

Not remembering that they were automatically transported to where Memory Phoebe went, real Phoebe got out of the car, pulling her sisters with her.

* * *

_She ditched her Gothic friend and walked into the smokey house. She waved her hand across the room and coughed. She walked to a table with red plastic cups and a keg of beer, side stepping a couple that were sucking on each other's faces._

* * *

"You sure do know how to pick a party," Piper grimaced.

"Get a room!" Paige shouted.

* * *

_She stopped and leaned on the table, coughing harshly. The cigarette smoke was something she hadn't expected. She breathed slowly, becoming accustomed to the smoke. It didn't seem like smoke, she thought. A man holding a joint bumped into her and laughed hysterically before coughing with a grin. "H-hey. S-sorry 'bout that." he held out the joint. "Want some?"_

"_U-uh..." she shook her head, "no thanks."_

"_Suit yourself." He shrugged and walked away._

_She coughed again, becoming dizzy. Suddenly a plastic cup full of frothing liquid was offered to her. She took it gratefully and took a big gulp. She looked up into blue eyes. "Thanks..."_

_He smiled. "No problem." he held his hand out. "I'm Jared."_

_She shook it. "Phoebe."_

* * *

"And I'm guessing it all went downhill from there." Paige sighed. "Okay, we saw how you guys met…what's next?"

Piper grabbed her sister's hands. "I don't know, but I think we're about to find out," she said as she felt a sensation similar to orbing as they landed in the Manor.

"Where are we?" Paige asked.

"At a hospital," Piper bit. Paige rolled her eyes. "We're at the Manor. Where the hell do you think?"

"Geez! I was just asking!"

Phoebe yanked on Paige's shirt. "Will you shut up so we can figure out what's going on?" She said as she saw her younger self dressing in provocative clothing.

* * *

_"You look like a slut, you know that?"_

_She smiled bitterly. "Gee, that's always what I wanted to be called by my family," she shot back._

* * *

"Man, Prue was a bitch!" Paige said.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Try living with her."

Piper patted Paige's shoulder. "Be glad you didn't."

"Part of me is, but…"

Phoebe wrapped an arm around her. "We know, but you have us," she said kissing her cheek.

Piper grabbed her hand. "And you always will."

* * *

_"Going out?"_

_"Why do you even care?"_

_"I worry about you, Phoebe."_

_"It's not your job to worry about me," she said, hoping to end the discussion._

_"But I do! You're my sister," Prue said. "And as much as we fight, I do love you."_

_She scoffed, sitting down on her bed. "I know that."_

_"Then," she walked in, pulling a chair sitting backwards on it and continued, "why, my dear sister, do you fight me? I just want what's best for you."_

_"Because," she said, getting right in her face, "you smother me with affection. I never get the chance to be my own person! I should have that damn it!" Phoebe stood up. "You do! Why don't I?"_

* * *

"It's called being rebellious," Paige said.

"No," Phoebe interjected, "its called having two older sisters. One who tries to be 'responsibly rebellious'.

"Name Prue," Piper said.

"And the other who's the nerdy outcast and tries to remain invisible."

Piper pointed to herself.

"You nerdy? You've gotta be kidding!" Paige laughed.

Piper sighed sadly. "I'm not. I had huge thick glasses and almost a 4.0 GPA in high school. No real friends, no boyfriend, picked on constantly. If it wasn't for Prue defending me, I might not have made it through all the crap."

"Or be encouraged enough to attend culinary school," Phoebe pointed out.

Piper nodded.

"I'm sorry. I…didn't know," Paige said, hugging her.

"Thanks," Piper said as they continued to watch.

* * *

_"You're younger than me, Phoebe! I've made mistakes," she sighed. "Mistakes that I'd never want you to make."_

_"Is there a point to this rant? Because I'd really like to get the fuck out of this house!" _

_She flinched when her sister's hand make contact with her face. "Language!"_

_"Yes, mother!" she replied sarcastically._

_"I just don't want anything to happen you, Phoebe," she said softly. "People . . . people dressed like that are usually—"_

_"—hoping for a great time?" she finished with a smile on her lips. "Why yes, I am."_

* * *

"Is Prue implying that she was—" asked Paige.

Piper beat her to it. "Yes, she did. With Andy."

Phoebe laughed.

"What?" Paige asked. "You were young, how could you have—"

"The heater vent downstairs is connected to Prue's room." Piper said. "Now can we get on with this?"

"Did she ever have a scare?"

"Pregnancy scare?" Piper asked. Paige nodded. Piper thought a moment. "Not that I remember. Grams probably would've killed her."

"Ain't that the truth?" Phoebe quipped.

* * *

_On the inside, Prue wasn't appalled, but Phoebe usually wasn't that direct unless she was going to do something out of spite. But, somehow, Prue knew that wasn't the case. "Phoebe, I don't think it's worth anything to give yourself to the first avail—"_

_Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Look Prue, enough with the birds and the bees talk, I know how everything works."_

_"I know that, but—"_

_She pulled a little case from her purse. "Problem solved. I know you want me to be safe. Stop worrying."_

* * *

"Birth control? So…what, you forgot to take it?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shrugged. "Must have." Piper hit her over the head. "OW! Hey, that hurt!"

"Well…" was all she said. Phoebe nodded guiltily, knowing she was right.

In an instant, the scene changed.

* * *

_Once school was over, she walked into the kitchen where her older siblings and grandmother sat._

_"G-Grams?" Phoebe asked hesitantly. _

_"Yes, darling?"_

_She walked over to the table and sat down. "Grams, something bad — well not bad, but scary— happened."_

_Penny looked up from her tea and glared at her granddaughter, sighing. "What did you do now Phoebe?"_

_Phoebe gulped and hung her head in her hands. "I-I'm pregnant," she whispered. The words seemingly close to 'you have permission to kick my ass' in her mind._

_Piper gasped and looked at her younger sister. "Phoebe, really?" she nodded nervously. Piper hopped up and hugged her sister. "Oh, Phoebe."_

_Prue glared. "Fuck, Phoebe!" she cursed angrily. "You promised! You promised me you'd be careful and now look what you did! You went and got knocked up!"_

_Phoebe cried. "I was drunk. I barely knew what was happening!"_

_"Oh and that makes it so much better!" she growled._

_Penny held her hand up. "Girls, leave. Let me talk to Phoebe alone."_

* * *

Future-Phoebe rubbed her head, falling back against the hallway wall. "Oh, OW!"

Piper grabbed her. "Phoebe! Phoebe, what's going on?"

Paige, who had been engrossed in the memory before her, turned around. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe shook her head, tears pouring down her face. "It hurts! It hurts!" she said, sliding down the wall to the floor.

"What hurts?" Piper asked, dropping to her knees. "What is it?"

Phoebe just fell into her arms. "My head. It's gonna implode!"

Piper looked to Paige. "Can you-can you heal it?" she asked, falling apart at her sister's state. Paige could see her shaking.

She bit her lip. "I can try, but I don't think its gonna work."

"WELL TRY, DAMN IT!" Piper screamed.

Paige flinched, but understood how she felt as she placed her hands on her head, but nothing happened and Phoebe continued to cry.

"Wh—why didn't it w-w-work?"

Paige stroked her cheek, causing Phoebe to open her eyes. "Phoebe, listen to me. I think I might've figured this out. These memories triggered whatever wiped them, so you're remembering what happened."

"Will it go away? Please make it go away! I don't wanna know!" Phoebe said.

"What happens next? What did Grams tell you?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

"You know." Phoebe nodded. "You'll feel better."

"She-she told m-me to get an abortion or leave." She looked at Paige. "You're right, Paige. I am getting my memory back."

"I have a feeling it'll stop once the original memories are back," Paige said. "You'll be hurting for a little while longer."

Phoebe rubbed her temples. "Yeah, figured that much out, thanks."

"Are we going to see any more?" Piper asked.

Paige shrugged. "Well, we haven't moved, so I'd guess no."

Phoebe swallowed. "S-so how do we get back."

"You already are, dear," Grams said as she and Patty walked down the stairs.

"Wait… Since when?" Piper asked. "I don't remember waking up."

"After you three passed out, your bodies disappeared and when Phoebe's head began to hurt, signifying the return of her memories, you came back," Grams explained.

"Okay that's…"

"Anticlimactic?" Piper asked as they went to sit on the couch, Phoebe leaning on her and holding on tight.

"Yeah, I mean, I kinda expected to wake up gasping for air," Paige answered.

Penny laughed. "Not all potions have that effect, Paige."

"Okay, good to know."

Patty walked back out with a tall glass of frothing liquid, handing it to Phoebe. "Here, drink this."

Phoebe untangled her arms from Piper and took it from her. "What is it?"

"Something to help with the pain. Drink it."

She nodded, draining the glass. "So what now? Do I wait for her to kill me?"

"Positivity isn't your strong suit," Paige said.

Phoebe stood up. "Well, excuse me, Paige, but I have more important things on my mind then your idiotic comments!" She yelled, standing up and running upstairs.

"Phoebe wait!" Paige called, making to run after her, but Piper stopped her.

"Don't. She needs time."

"Time? For what?"

"Everything. She knows she has a daughter. She believes it now and the fact that she hasn't been in her life is taking a heavy toll," their mother said.

"But if we don't go after her, what's to stop her from going to the Underworld and getting herself killed? And that would be way before they even met," Piper objected.

"I don't think she'd do that."

"We don't know that, Paige! She's in pain and wanting answers!"

Paige rested a hand on her knee. "True, but give her a little credit. She didn't it when we first found out."

"That's because she was just too shocked, Paige! I know her and something's gonna happen that no one in this room wants!"

"Piper—"

"Mom, I don't need a lecture now. I need to find Phoebe!"

"Just listen," she said, sitting beside her. "After I—" she swallowed the lump in her throat, "—gave Paige away, I went through all of this too. Regret of giving her up, loss over never getting to know her, be there for her when she was hurt. Phoebe's feeling that too."

"How did you cope with it?"

"I eventually knew that you and Phoebe would befriend her, that I would know her and then things just worked out."

"Why are you telling us this?" Paige asked.

"Her daughter wasn't alone all those years, Paige," Grams said.

"Of course not. Jared was there," Piper commented. "Demonic bastard."

"No, it wasn't him, though from what I saw we have every right to call him that, believe me," their mother said.

"If he wasn't there, then who was the girl calling daddy?" Paige asked.

"His best friend who promised Phoebe he'd take care of them," Grams said. "Cole Turner."

* * *

Phoebe walked upstairs. She was going to go lay down, but her feet steered her toward the attic. Walking in, she took notice of the open Book of Shadows.

_Did we leave that open?_ She thought as she walked over. She found it on a spell she'd never seen.

**I want to find what used to be,**

**In that picture was me smiling happily,**

**In his arms I'd be,**

**Bring him to me and make it now**

**So I may find what never died.**

White lights swirled from the ceiling and into a man she barely remembered, but she knew his face was etched into her soul.

He walked over to her, cupping her tear-streaked face. "You weren't supposed to know."

"Why not?" she asked stepping out from behind the podium.

"You know why not, Phoebe. I told you years ago." His eyes burned into her. She was just as her remembered her. Fun-loving, passionate, sucker for romance. He'd give anything to be able to stay and it broke his heart that he couldn't. "I can't stay."

"Then take me with you," she pleaded. "I want to meet her."

"No, you don't."

"But she…misses me, doesn't she?" she asked as his hands caressed her face.

"From what she knows of you, yes."

"Please, I can't bear to stay away. Now that I know she's real it's not fair."

He sighed. He knew exactly how dangerous this was. If she left with him, chances were she wouldn't be able to come back. Not that she wouldn't want to. He knew she'd miss her sisters terribly. But going back now was like signing her life away.

"Well?"

"You shouldn't. You might not be able to come back."

"What does that mean?"

"You won't be able to help people anymore. You won't be on the good side anymore. It's like a pact with the Devil himself…"

"But I'll be with you. Just where I want to be."

He kissed her hand. "No, you don't. Being evil really isn't all its cracked up to be."

"But I really don't want to stay here if you're not here. Someone's been missing from my life for ten years about my daughter," she brought his hand to her face, "its you too. Don't you miss me?"

"We were kids then, Phoebe. Who's to say I haven't moved on?"

"The look in your eyes. The love you still have for me."

"But you don't even remember—"

"So help me," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

The sound of footsteps cut off their conversation and what happened next made everyone flinch . . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Okay, that wasn't a lot of memories, but it got the point across, don't you think? Now what will happen? Who walked into the attic? Will she leave?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova

Thanks to my co-writer: That70sShowLova!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	16. Running Deep, Running Away

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 16: Running Deep, Running Away**

_BOOM!_ Came her sister's explosion and he fell to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Piper!" she whined. "Why did you do that? We were only talking!" Phoebe said as she went to help him up.

"Phoebe, touch him and you'll be blown up too!" Piper threatened.

She sighed, standing back up and looking at him. "So much for the bonds of sisterhood."

The demon half of him said 'kill the witch' but he knew Phoebe wouldn't like that. He shrugged. "They're your sisters. They—OW!" he yelled as a pain connected in his stomach.

"You don't get to talk! Athame!" Paige called. It disappeared from the table and reformed in her hand.

"Whoa! Wait!" Phoebe yelled, stepping in front of him. "You don't even know him! Why do you want to kill him?"

"You don't even know him, Phoebe! Why are you defending him?" Piper asked, stalking over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. "He's a demon. You're a witch. He's evil. You're good. He's yin. You're yang. You're too different."

Phoebe sighed. No matter how much she argued, Phoebe had a feeling her sisters might never see her side. "But I do know him, Piper!" she shoved her away and helped Cole up, glaring at Paige. "Go ahead, throw the damn Athame, Paige, but don't be surprised if it kills me instead!"

A loud _thud_ was heard as the Athame was dropped to the floor. "No. I won't," she said, walking over. "You're my sister and you deserve to be heard." She whipped her head around to the sound of disgust behind her. "Right Piper?"

She walked up behind her. "Yeah, yeah. What do you have to say about him, Phoebe?"

She bit her lip as she and Cole went over and sat on the couch, her sisters following. "I remember."

Cole raised a brow. "What do you remember _exactly_?"

She looked like she was about to cry, but kept the tears back. "Everything. I remember how upset Grams was. I remember how supportive Piper and Prue were. I re—remember the pain, the bruises from when Jared would go to the bar and come back to beat me." She looked to her sisters, noticing their pain-filled expressions. "Piper, Jared never worked for Cole's parents. He never did much of anything really," she squeezed Cole's hand, "but Cole did. He defended me. He helped me when I was sick and felt useless—"

"—you never told me that," he interjected, wiping her eyes.

She scoffed. "Didn't think I needed to."

Piper sat beside her. "You know something, Phoebe? As the months passed and we saw less of you, Prue and I always wondered if anyone was mistreating you. We always assumed that if they—or in this case he—were, you'd call us to come home and we'd figure something out."

"What did you expect me to say? That I was living with demons and carrying their spawn?"

She smiled lightly, laying her hand on her leg. "Who would've believed that story?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Why would he abuse you?" Paige asked.

"Alcohol does strange things to people. I would think you'd know that from your previous profession," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, but generally one person has to offend the other or do something wrong," Paige said, sitting on the floor in front of them. "What did you do?"

"I think I can answer that one," Cole cut in. "Jared said I could help her and it got to the point where he wanted nothing more to do with her. One night when he came home, Phoebe had been extremely ill and we were snuggled on the couch." Paige raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "No, it wasn't like that, Paige. She needed comfort. Anyway, he came home and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion—"

"—and you stepped in and saved her?" Piper concluded. He nodded. "H-how many times did that happen?"

Phoebe sighed. "Twice. The last time Cole said The Source killed him."

"Ah."

She looked to Piper. "What?"

She shook her head, sighing. "Nothing, its just… what were you two talking about before—"

"Before we were so rudely interrupted?" Phoebe asked. "My daughter. I asked if I could see her…then it got personal."

"Personal how?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shook her head.

Cole looked at her and how hurt she looked having to recount the awful events. He laid one arm on the back of the couch to stretch and Phoebe snuggled up against him.

"Okay, I think…we're not needed right now so um, come on Paige," she said standing up and walking to the doorway, "let's go."

"Bu-bu-but…" Paige repeated as Piper drug her out by her shirt when she noticed she wasn't moving.

Phoebe laughed, seeing them walk out after Paige stood. "Hey Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be down in a bit."

She nodded, sighing.

"So you said everything would change for me if I went down there with you, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, though I would love nothing more."

"Really? Even after all these years?"

He inclined his head to look at her. "Phoebe, I always knew you would become a Charmed One. I always knew you would grow up without me here. Age doesn't matter to me. When you said that spell, I never imagined you would find me again."

"Dream come true?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "Honestly? Yes. But what about you?"

"I didn't really know who you were, but my emotions did. I know it sounds crazy but—"

"It doesn't. I wiped your mind, not your heart."

"Yeah. Hey, can we start over? Or is it still against the big rules?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Your danger streak hasn't decreased over the years I see. Its still breaking major rules."

"Oh," she said disheartened, "forget I asked then."

He thought it sounded like she was crying. "Phoebe?"

"What?" she asked looking down.

He cupped her chin and brought her face to his. "I didn't say we couldn't, its just…you and your sisters would be in even more danger if we did."

"But you said you were like The Source's right-hand man, so can't you do something to make them stay away from my sisters?"

He sighed. "Yes I am, but—"

"But what? You always said you'd protect me."

"Yes, but you're one person. I can't be in three places at once." He stroked her hair.

"You would _want_ to? Protect them, not just me?"

After inhaling through his teeth, he answered. "No, but they're important to you—"

"—my sisters."

He nodded. "Yes, so _for you_ I would."

She hesitated as she looked into his eyes. It was almost a stupid question. "You said you didn't want me down there so…what are the chances of you living here on Earth?"

Smiling, he pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed her a business card.

"Cole Turner, attorney…" she turned the card over in her fingertips. "So you're a demon masquerading as a human attorney?"

He laughed. "I've always been a demon, but it doesn't pay good money," he yawned, stretching, "so I went to law school a few years back."

"You never answered my question," Phoebe said, laying the card on his hand.

He chuckled. "Really? I'd have thought my address and phone number would've answered that." He pressed the card back into her hand. "Keep it. Just try not to call me on my work phone."

"They charge you?" Phoebe asked incredulously. "I would think the company pays for it."

He shook his head. "Not when it's my company. Cell phones are just…easier. I usually have mine on vibrate during meetings."

A knock on the closed door interrupted them. Phoebe slipped the card into her bra, causing his grin to widen as Piper opened the door. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, its fine," Cole insisted. "I have a meeting to get to anyway," he said as he stood up.

"Awwwww!" She pouted.

"I'll be back later. If you need me before, just call."

Piper sighed. "Or you could come for dinner…I guess."

"Really?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean, overall he saved your life so…I guess we can tolerate him. As long as he behaves." _And doesn't try to kill us_ was etched into her expression.

"Sounds great! Bye!" He shimmered away.

Piper went to walk out. "Hey, Piper?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks. Really."

"He deserves a shot and you seem pretty head-over-heels for him." With that, she walked out.

Phoebe blew out a happy, nervous breath and walked downstairs. She couldn't believe it. He was back! That was enough to plaster a smile on her face and make her want to jump up and dance around the room. What really made her excited though, was that she might get to meet her daughter, after all these years.

Would she be mad at her?

Would she be different? She did grow up in the Underworld after all...

Most importantly, will she like her?

That made Phoebe nervous. After all, Phoebe hadn't seen her for years. Why would she like her? _She must think I kept away from her on purpose,_ Phoebe thought, _but that's not true! I didn't know! I love her, even if I haven't met her, I do! _That stopped her in her tracks. All of these unanswered questions, thoughts, they were making her nervous.

She shook them away, annoyed.

"Phoebe?" Piper called, walking into the living room, "How'd it go?"

She smiled widely. "He's so sweet, Piper!"

She raised an eyebrow, wanting to say, _How could he be? When he stole your child?_ She didn't though, knowing it would upset her younger sister.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, already knowing what she was thinking, "He's protected her over all these years and he didn't have to. Stop holding such a grudge." She smiled. "He likes you, Piper," it was a lie. At least Phoebe thought it was, he never said such a thing.

Piper's relaxed brow shot up again. "Oh really?"

"You're very strong-willed, Piper, it's something to admire," Phoebe confirmed. She didn't say he said, so it wasn't exactly a lie.

"He's so sweet!" Phoebe gushed. "He knows it's going to be difficult, but he wants to protect all of us because he knows you and Paige mean so much to me." She collapsed against the couch, sighing contently, "Remember how I used to love Cinderella?"

Piper chuckled. "It was 'ever so romantic' after all."

"Shut up," Phoebe said playfully, "The point is, he's my prince. My _prince_, Piper!"

Leo walked in. "Who is?" he grinned. "Me? I'm so flattered."

Phoebe stood up and hugged Leo's chest. "Yes! How'd you know? Take me away, Leo!" she pulled back and smiled at Piper who's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Cole is," Phoebe answered, "Cole is my prince." She grinned. "Princess, Phoebe. How does that sound?"

"Cole?" Leo asked walked over to Piper and wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded. "Yes, I summoned Cole. And guess what? He's coming for dinner!"

"Dinner? Is that such a good idea?" Leo asked, looking down at Piper. "He did help the kidnapper of her child—"

"Yes, but he let the Source kill him," Phoebe insisted.

"And I hear Balthazar is practically the Source's right-hand man."

"Yes, but—"

"And—"

"Alright, I get it!" Phoebe snapped, "But I love him, and he loves my daughter, Melinda, enough to raise her and protect her, so that counts for something!"

Leo dropped his hands that held Piper and held them up in surrender, "All right, all right." He grinned suddenly. "Melinda?"

She smiled, "Yes! Melinda, Melinda Kali."

"Kali?" Leo asked, "Isn't that a demon name?"

Phoebe gasped. "D-Demon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something about it being the child of Shiva and Devi. The child is detailed pretty gruesomely."

Phoebe scowled, wanting to stomp her foot like a child, "Jared chose her middle name,"

"That would explain it," Piper said while looking at her watch. "Dinner should be ready..."

Phoebe grinned wickedly and stuck her hand in bra, pulling out the card. Piper gave her a look and Leo looked away awkwardly. She stuck her tongue out at her older sister and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly punched in the numbers, and it went to voice mail. She hung up and a shimmer of air rippled in the corner.

Piper screamed and blew it up. "Demon!"

Paige orbed into the room, panic-stricken, holding an all-purpose (or all-demon) vanquishing potion.

Cole knocked backwards, gripping wildly at the air for something to grab on to. Phoebe ran over to Paige and pulled the potion away from her, glaring.

"I'm okay." Cole said, shaking his head slightly to get a hold of his thoughts. He held up his phone, "Got your call. I take it dinner is ready?"

"Dinner?" Paige demanded. She turned on her sisters. "Why is he talking about dinner?"

Phoebe smiled, "Because Piper invited him."

"You invited a _demon_ to dinner?" Paige exploded. "I know he's the parental figure to your child, but come on, Phoebe! He's _evil_! Evil! How do you know he doesn't have an ulterior motive, hmm?"

"Because I love him!" Phoebe growled. She paused, and looked back at Cole. She had just gotten her memories back, but it seemed like she'd known him all her life. It shocked her to hear that out loud. She walked over to Cole and gripped his hand.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that explains it. Maybe he's tricking you Phoebe. Maybe this is all a job set up by The Source."

"I wouldn't do that—"

Paige got in his face. "Well, how do we know? I mean after all, you are a demon." Hearing the word made Cole flinch, reminding him that he wasn't human, just pure evil.

Phoebe placed a gentle hand on his face, reminding him that he was good. "He's not all demon," she defended.

Paige sighed as Piper gave her 'the look'. "I'm not saying this to be mean, Phoebe. I just don't want you to get hurt. It's happened before."

Phoebe was touched and it showed in her facial features. She smiled a small smile to her younger sister and pulled Cole towards the dining room.

Dinner was awkward. The tension was thick and Phoebe imagined cutting it with a knife. Paige sent untrusting daggers at Cole, her body tense for when he was going to attack. Leo ate quickly, saying he had to go soon and Piper scowled, upset at how little time they had together.

Cole finished his last bite of pasta and turned to praise Piper. "That was great, Piper! Thank you so much for inviting me. You do get paid for cooking, don't you?"

"Compliments will get you nowhere," Piper said, but smiled nonetheless.

He grinned and got up. Phoebe kissed his cheek. "Well, I need to get going. I've got a couple trials to prepare for."

Paige cocked a brow. "Trials?"

"He's an attorney," Phoebe said before anyone could throw an answer in.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yep, but if you ever want confirmation, feel free to stop by my office. Phoebe has my card."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Paige said as Piper began clearing the table. "You hearing this, Piper?"

"Yes!" she called from the kitchen, irritated.

He sighed, pushing the chair in. Phoebe stood up and followed him into the entryway. Once they were alone, she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry that Paige is so critical."

"But I'm right!" she shouted, walking out. "I am, Phoebe."

She rolled her eyes, pleading with him to get her away. He sucked in a breath, but wrapped his arms around her and shimmered up to her room.

He sat with her on her bed. "I know, but you have no reason to be. Your sisters love you and want to protect you. I would think they were really weird if they weren't suspicious of me. Piper is too, though she's more grateful to me than Paige so she hides it," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked interlacing their fingers on the bed. "I'm not s kid anymore and I know the infamous danger involved in being with you. I accept it. Just like I accepted you," she brought his face to hers, "so what's got you looking so upset?"

Cole shook her away. "Phoebe, it's not going to be easy. Us, that is. The Source...The Source won't take too kindly about you knowing again. It scares me."

"He wouldn't...?" Phoebe trailed off in horror.

"No! No!" Cole shook his head fiercely and took a hold of her hands again, "At least I don't think..." Phoebe's face took upon a look of panic again. "He wouldn't hurt Melinda. He needs her for something. She's too valuable to him."

Phoebe looked a little put off that the Source was using her child, but she didn't say anything about it, he was evil, and that explained it all.

"He's not going to want you to convert her back to good. Not after everything he has gone through to get her to become evil."

She sighed. "I'm not surprised. Although, I'm not happy about her being partially his either."

"You mean because Jared was taken over by him when it happened?"

She nodded. "I really want to see her. I'd give anything for anything. A glimpse or a photograph, a day…" she trailed off.

"I'm sure you would," he said, wrapping an arm around her. Then Cole looked at the wall, noticing his Shadow was calling him to the Underworld. He let go, making sure Phoebe's face was nestled into his neck so she couldn't see and ordered the shadow away. But it didn't move and grew, signaling it was furious.

He raised his head. "I really do need to leave, Phoebe."

"When will you be back?"

He stood up. "I really don't know, but don't summon me anymore. Please, for your own safety?"

She pouted, but agreed nodding. "So can we try to date? Please? Pretty please? I'll follow any rule, I swear!"

"Even if it means lying to your sisters, stabbing them in the back? Because that's what might end up happening."

"Why would it be lying? They know you."

He sighed again. "No, not that kind of—look, if you're really serious about me, you have to make some unpleasant sacrifices."

"What would—"

"I don't know off hand. But I have to go. Now!" he shimmered out.

Her eyes were so sad. Maybe she really did love him? _No,_ he decided, _she can't. No one ever can._

* * *

He shimmered into The Source's lair.

The Source paced across the cave floor when Cole shimmered in. "Balthazar," he growled, "Where have you been?"

Cole's face was stoic, calm. "Where you asked me to go, my Liege. I was destroying the Avain clan."

He nodded suspiciously, "Good. We always need less clans on the side of good."

A shimmer formed on Cole's back and the little blonde girl kissed his cheek. "Daddy! I missed you! Guess what I did today? I killed ten demons all by myself."

The Source nodded. "Yes, feisty little creature, aren't you?"

She nodded proudly, "You got it," she winked. "Watch out, or you might be next."

Cole looked at him and nodded.

"That's great, Mel! I'm so proud of you!" he said as he grabbed her from his back and hugged her.

A fireball flew past her, causing a panicked look on her face and the girl almost cried. **Almost.** She couldn't cry. She was a demon and demons didn't show pain, weren't supposed to. Cole stroked her face and, instantly, she calmed down. A shiver ran down his spine. Oh, how she looked like her mother in that moment. "Mel," he whispered. "Go back to our room. You're safe there."

"But why? He doesn't throw fireballs at you unless he's mad. What happened?"

He sighed. For being only ten, the young half-demoness was extremely observant, a trait she, no doubt, inherited from her beautiful mother. "It's nothing to worry about. Just go."

She sighed sadly, shimmering out.

The Source beckoned the Shadow to come to him. The Shadow recapped what happened in his mind, unwillingly. The Source brought his hands in the air, flames licking his flesh, angrily. He struck his hand against the wall and the flames crawled up the wall before extinguishing from the cold stone.

"I wouldn't call your _betrayal_ nothing, Balthazar," he hissed.

"Who says I betrayed you?" he shot back. "Most demons must go to the spot they are summoned." He saw The Source's eyes flash. He held up his hands defensively. "I had no choice but to go."

"But you didn't need to stay."

Now it was his turn to think. Why did he stay when he could've easily left right before he fully formed?

"Balthazar!" he hissed. "You said she was just a job years ago!"

"That was years ago," he argued.

He raised a brow. "And…now?"

"Now?" he repeated in confusion.

"What do you feel? Hatred…anger or even love per…haps?" Cole's eyes widened at the last word. The Source began to laugh. "Love of a Charmed One, Balthazar? That is a dangerous place."

He cleared his throat. "Not necessarily."

He looked almost enthused without expression. "Go on."

"She wants to see her. Asked if I could live on Earth. An—and I already have a condo there."

"But what of her sisters? How do you plan on keeping her with you? Turning her evil didn't work the first time around…" his eyes widened again. "Yes, I knew, but as you said you were protecting the child so I let you have your way."

He thought a moment. He didn't want her nature to change. So sweet, probably a bit more sexually hungry now, but that was something he knew he could handle… "I wonder, My Liege, are there specific Power Brokers who deal in…"

"I think there are. What are you implying?"

"If I'm going to turn her against her sisters, it has to be very slow and certain that she wants me and her daughter in her life that badly."

His eyes blazed on him. "You said you would protect them."

Cole grinned wickedly. "Only for a bit. In time, I'll no longer need to."

"Do as you wish, but if I require you—"

"—I will be at your beck and call," he bowed. The Source gestured toward the door. Cole shimmered away.

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova & HalliwellMB

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	17. Coming to Grips with the Truth

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 17: Coming to Grips with the Truth**

Cole walked into their room, seeing Melinda brushing her blonde hair. He walked up behind her.

"Hi Daddy!" she said, looking at him through the mirror. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed the brush and set it on the vanity. "Mel, we need to talk."

His tone wasn't dangerous or threatening, but yet she knew it was serious. "Okay."

He hesitated. This discussion wouldn't be easy.

Seeing her dad's hesitation, she asked in a worried tone, "Did I kill the wrong demon again? I—I didn't mean to."

He smiled. "No, this is nothing like that." He knelt beside her chair. "This is about your mom."

Her dangerous, icy-blue eyes sparkled. And he knew she wouldn't openly accept it. No, they'd have to get used to each other gradually. "What about her?" she asked, opening the drawer and pulling out the old photograph from the day she was born. The only solid proof that she even had a mom.

Cole watched how she carefully handled the photo and knew all hope wasn't lost after all. "Well, first off. Have I told you what she is? I mean, really?"

She shook her head. "No Daddy. All you've told me is her name is Phoebe. She has dark brown hair and eyes and that her sisters wouldn't like me." She thought for a moment. "What do you mean by 'what she is?' is she not human?"

Cole chuckled at his daughter's quick wit. "No, my dear, she is definitely human," he grabbed her hands, "but she is also part witch."

"Witch? Like as in broom-riding, spell casting, that kinda thing?" she asked skeptically. Cole nodded. "But if-if she's part witch and she's my mom, then am I—"

Cole nodded. "Yes, but I swapped your witch powers for demon powers a bit after you were born."

She nodded, still unsure. "Can-can you tell me more a-about her?"

He sighed. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I've told you I'm a lawyer right? That I help people to make money?" She nodded. "Well, did I tell you I have an apartment up there too?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Would you like to see it?"

"Right now?"

He nodded. She did as well and he shimmered them to a lavishly furnished apartment. All the furniture was black leather and a mantle and fireplace was to one side. He sat her on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Three to five minutes later, he returned with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped mid-bite and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you start off by telling me about my mom, which I'm still getting used to, and now this? What's really going on?"

He sat there looking quite amused. Part of Melinda was a ruthless killer, known to stab demons in the back without so much as a single word. But the other part, the part which still called him Daddy and loved to play games, was sheltered, never knowing what to expect.

She'd never really had a childhood. Always fighting demons to the death and learning to control her powers. It was sad really and Cole hoped that one day both he and Phoebe just might be able to give some of that back to her.

He knew that childishness would always be there, but the killer part was instinct and extremely dangerous.

He'd have to warn Phoebe before they met.

The thing was though, whether she was a killer or just the little girl, her voice hardly ever changed. It was her eyes that told which 'version' she was in. That was why he looked at her before he answered.

"The truth is, Mel, she summoned me."

"Summoned you? Like with a spell?"

"Yes, and the other night I had dinner with her and her family. And someday, your mother would love to meet you. Is that okay?" He knew all of this would be a shock to her.

"Yo—you mean, she really wants to?" she asked as Cole turned on the lamp beside him. "I thought she didn't…want to."

He sighed. "Come here," he said opening his arms and she crawled into them. "Yes, she does. And she's always, always loved you. She just didn't know about you until recently, that's all."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Why?"

The details surrounding her true birth were unknown and Cole intended to keep it that way. He didn't want to worry her. By all accounts, he really was her father, maybe not biologically, but it made no difference. "I don't know."

"Oh, okay," she sighed. "So is my mom a good witch then?"

"Yes, a very good witch. She and her sisters are a powerful trio."

"You mean the Charmed Ones?"

"How do you know?"

She sighed, leaning into his chest. "Demons talk."

He chuckled. "Yes they do. Hey Mel, what do you say if we start living here?"

She raised her head. "Why?"

"I—I just think it's a healthier environment. Especially at night. Plus, you could have your own room."

"Really? You mean it? Can I bring my stuff up?"

He nodded. "You certainly can."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I wanna meet her. I mean, I do. Its just it's a lot to process in one day."

"Yes, that's true." He said as she yawned and relaxed against him. He stood up, walking to through the double doors behind him. "This will be my room, but you can rest here for now while I go down and get your things," he said, pulling the black comforter back and satin sheets and laid her in it.

Her eyes opened sleepily. "When will you be back?"

He smiled, kissing her hand. "Before you wake up." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep. The he straightened up and shimmered to below.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Phoebe sat on the couch trying to figure out what to do. She knew it wasn't really sane to love him without knowing him, but he'd protected her and taken care of her when she'd needed it, when she couldn't ask her sisters for help.

Piper walked downstairs. "Phoebe, what is it?" she asked sitting beside her. "You seem lost.

She sighed. "I don't know. Love is a strong word. Almost too strong."

Piper nodded. "Maybe is it, but is that how you feel. Really?"

Phoebe pursed her lips in thought, "Yeah, Piper, I think so." she turned towards her older sister, "Is love ever really sane?"

Piper shook her head and smiled, "Love is crazy. It's hard to explain it. Love is where that person...gives you all of these mixed feelings. They can deceive you, wrong you, but at the end of the day, you'll always forgive them."

Piper patted her leg, "I may not think the best of Cole, but it doesn't matter what Paige and I think. Do you love Cole?"

Phoebe braced herself. It was unpractical, idiotic, life threatening, but, "Yes."

"Then quit worrying what I think. I'll voice my opinions whether they're good or bad. And you can take the advice or leave it. But if he hurts you, he'll have me to deal with."

Cole shimmered in, causing Piper to jump.

"Can't you give me a warning?" she snapped as she stood up. "Next time you might not be so lucky." She walked out.

Cole rolled his eyes. "I've talked to Mel and—"

"And what? She wants nothing to do with me? That's great," she snapped sarcastically. "Just great!"

Cole put his hand up. "No, actually she does want to meet you. Its just… the idea will be a lot for her to get used to because, you see, to her, she's always thought—"

Phoebe looked down at her hands. "She's always thought I abandoned her," she whispered.

He took her hand. "Yes, but I managed to get the idea that you've always loved her into her head."

"You think it'll stick?"

"Hopefully. I've told her _about_ you and she already knows who you and your sisters are because demons talk—"

She nodded. "That's understandable." She met his eyes. "So…how did she take being part witch?"

"I—I don't know. She didn't really say anything about it."

She sighed. "Probably mulling it over."

"Yes. I've told her it'll be on her terms, or I'm going to anyway. I know how much you want to meet her and get to know her, but I really think it's better—"

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "That's okay."

He hesitated. This conversation, similar to telling Mel about Phoebe, wouldn't be easy. "There's something I need to tell you, before you meet Melinda," Cole said.

Phoebe turned panic-stricken. "Is it bad?"

"Melinda, she had no one during her childhood. I am like a Father to her. As far as she's concerned, I am her Father."

She glared at him. "Is this supposed to be a guilt trip? As if I don't feel bad enough."

He shook his head fiercely. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I want to warn you. She grew up as a demon Phoebe. She is ruthless, merciless, but then there is another side of her. She no doubt gets it from you. The side where she is compassionate and sweet, so childlike…its comforting."

"What are you trying to say?" Phoebe asked.

"She can switch personalities so fast, Phoebe. I just want you to be prepared."

"How fast?"

"Well, the first time, she meets you—I won't lie—she-she may try to kill you, but then she'll feel bad and apologize 10 times for it, even though you know she didn't really mean to hurt you."

"So, I'll never be safe?"

Cole sighed. "That's not what I – No. Not all the time. You just have to be on guard when you meet her, Phoebe. She grew up as a demon, keep that in mind."

Phoebe started to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked while wrapping an around her.

"For not being there for her. She had to grow up as a demon, Cole."

"That's not your fault, Phoebe. If anything, it's mine," Cole said.

She shook her head. "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"Phoebe, I didn't have to raise her as a demon. She doesn't deserve it. I wish I could have hid her from The Source. She deserves a normal childhood."

"No, you did the right thing. She shouldn't have to live a childhood on the run. That would be tiring."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. Not like I should've."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "It was the plan all along, for her to be this way. If I was half than man I am now back then... I should've run and tried to hide with you. Then maybe she would've had a better life."

She laughed. He raised a brow. "What?"

"I read somewhere that everyone gets two childhoods and when you start your second is up to you."

"Do you believe that?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'd say with Melinda we've got a shot at giving her the first one she never had now."

He chuckled. "You're talking like we're married."

"Well, maybe someday—if things work out—we will be." she looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm getting too far ahead of myself."

He laid her hand on her leg. "For now it is, yes, but don't count it out."

She looked at him and his eyes mirrored how she felt. Anger, hurt and pain from the fact that he was in on the plan from the beginning, but also hope. "Cole, leave."

"But Phoebe, you know I didn't have a choice if I didn't want to end up—"

"Leave!" she shouted. "You could've taken us away, you said so yourself, but you didn't even try!" It was like the full effects of the past 10 years caught up with her in that moment and, though she loved him, she couldn't help her rage. "You stole 10 years from me, Cole! Years I'll never get back! Just get the hell out!"

With a sad glance, he shimmered away.

Piper ran downstairs. "Phoebe, what's going on? What's—" but she didn't even get a chance to ask as Phoebe fell into her arms crying. She sighed, sitting with her on the couch. "Hey, sshh, it's gonna be okay." She said, rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down.

"Paige!"

"Yeah, Pip—Phoebe, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting on the other side of her.

Piper shrugged. "She was yelling at Cole when I came downstairs."

Phoebe took a ragged breath. "He-he stole ten years from me!"

"What's that mean?" Paige asked.

* * *

_With Cole_

He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He'd just moved all the furniture in their room in the Underworld to Melinda's room up here, with the exception of his king-sized bed in her room. He had no need for two in his room, or the space. He moved the bed to the far wall where her window would face the west and then he covered the mattress with silk royal purple sheets and encased the pillows as well.

Once that was finished he walked down and sat in the living room, sighing. He knew he had to tell Phoebe the truth, but he didn't think it would backfire this badly! He ran his hands over his face.

She had a point. He could've tried to hide them. He could've told her about Melinda sooner, but at what risk, his life? If he died, then what would've happened to her? Who would've taught her that the entire world isn't all bad, that good things can come from bad things?

Who would've taught her humanity? Granted, she was a demon, but she felt pain, love, comfort, sadness, guilt…all the things he did. All the things that made both of them human.

He'd kept them apart for their protection, not to hurt them! He wished everything would've been different. That she would've been born from actual love and not some scheme to take over the Underworld.

Everything would be so much easier.

"Daddy?" Melinda asked from the cracked door.

He turned around, wiping the worry from his face. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I sleep in my room yet?" she asked as she walked over.

He nodded. "Yes, its all ready for you."

"Which room is it?"

Cole stood up, leading her by the hand to the hallway. He pointed to the door at the far end. "It's that one," he said, stooping down to her level.

"Yay!" she shrieked, running off.

He laughed and stood again. Then he walked back over to the couch, sat down, and pulled out her cell phone. He wanted—more than anything—to explain himself to her. If he explained properly, he wouldn't have a reason to apologize.

Sighing, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. She might not answer him then, but if he showed up there she had to listen.

He stood up and walked back to Melinda's room.

Stopping at the cracked door, he knocked.

"Come in," came her reply.

He pushed open the door and walked in, immediately greeted by his daughter's around his waist. He laughed. "So, you like your new room?"

"Yes, Daddy! I love it!" she said. "Will you come play with me?"

He dropped to his knees. "Not now. I need to go see your mom right now," he said as he looked at the clock above her door. "And besides, it's really late. You should be in bed." He wrapped his arms around her and sat her on her bed.

"When can I meet her?"

He smiled. He knew the childlike part of her would immediately take to Phoebe, but… "Are you sure you want to, Mel, all of you?" he raised a brow. "Come out and talk to me about this."

The little girl's smile faded to a line and her eyes turned icy. "Yes?" she asked in a firmer tone.

"What do you think about your mother? About who she is, what she is?"

The girl paced the room a few times, before stopping to look him in the eye. She formed a fireball tossing it from one hand to the other, grinning manically the entire time. "She's a witch. One of the most powerful witches of all time. That being so," she threw it up in the air, only to catch it and extinguish it, "this is very difficult for me because I have an overpowering urge to kill any witch I see."

"But _she_ wouldn't like it. Your other self would resent you forever," her dad cut in. "Phoebe is your mother after all."

She nodded, walking over and sitting beside him again. "Yes, I know that and from her reputation she only vanquishes those who deserve it, which is each and every one who harms her or her family. It's admirable, really," she chuckled.

He nodded. "She's always looking for the good in others, Mel. I'm sorry that I didn't bring you to meet her sooner—"

She held up her hand. "I know, but its like you said, she didn't know about me until recently. Which I have a feeling—a very strong feeling—you're lying about in some way, but for my childish half, I'll let it remain how it is. But it must be pretty bad if you're lying like this."

He sighed. "Yes, but in time you both will know."

She nodded. "Now, as per your question. As far as being part witch, well, I really had no say in the matter now, did I? It was merely a coincidence. I have no witch powers that are evident, but I do, sometimes, have an urge to help the witches I kill. At least now I understand why."

He grabbed her hands. "Sometime if you want those powers back—"

"NO!" she yelled. "I am nobody's do-gooding pawn! I refuse to—"

He smiled. "I'm not saying you ever have to change, but if you want to, I have them."

Her eyes turned curious. "How? I thought when powers were switched the demon who switched them got to keep them."

"I stole them, just in case and the spell that will put them back into your body," he held up his hands. "I'm not saying you ever have to, like I said, it's up to you. But I do have your promise that you won't try to hurt her? If she is hurt, it's purely accidental?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, but I'm still not sure of anything."

"Well, your other half wants to meet her right away, so—"

She sighed. "Fine, bring her here, to the house, as I'm not sure her sisters would take it well if I went after them."

"Strictly for your mother, how do you feel about her?"

"Feel?"

"Yes, do you love her, despise her…"

"Well, I don't know yet. I kinda…not exactly despise her, but, it's just, I don't know her."

"That's your answer?"

"I love the idea of her, I suppose. The protection. Someone else to kiss me goodnight… The last one from my other half, obviously."

Cole smiled. "She'll love to hear that."

She grinned, climbing into bed. "Is tomorrow too soon?" she yawned.

"I'll ask. Goodnight, princess," he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Daddy!" she said, childlike side overtaking her as she fell asleep.

He sighed, walking out. Maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all.

* * *

Phoebe sighed, closing her bedroom door and going over to sit on her bed. As much as she hated to admit it, her sisters had a good point. Cole hadn't had to raise Melinda…at all. He could've left her to any demon that wouldn't have cared for her at all, might've killed her.

And she did remember, years ago, when Cole promised to take care of them. Tearing up again, she wiped her eyes. Both of them? She wasn't even there!

A knock came from outside her door. "What is it?"

He hesitated. "Phoebe, it's me. We really need to talk. Or I need to talk and you can listen."

Silence. Eerie, bad-for-him-and-Melinda, silence.

She knew he was right, but his explanation would be a lot to take. Getting up, she walked over to the door, placing a hand on it. "Before I open this door, there's something I need to know."

He stood, patiently waiting.

"Where is Melinda?"

"She's sleeping in her new room, perfectly safe."

Opening her door, she stepped back.

"Thank you," he told her as she shut the door.

She walked over and sat back on her bed, crossing her arms. "So?"

He walked over and sat beside her. "Look, I know you're upset and angry at me—"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I was…very upset actually, but now I realize that you took such good care of Melinda, not just for The Source, but for me as well. You didn't have to take care of her, but you kept your promise to me."

He took her hand away from his face. "Well, if I didn't, she would've become a merciless killer and nothing else. At least with me there, she has someone who she can depend on who won't turn their back."

She nodded. "Yeah, I just wish I could've been there for everything. First steps, words, vanquishes."

"I know. I wish you could've too, but I kept you two apart for your own safety, never to hurt you."

"It was because of her split personas, wasn't it? You said she had two completely different sides."

"Yes."

She looked around the room, her nerves beginning to get to her like never before. Cole noticed this and scooted closer to her. When he wrapped an arm around her, it felt like nothing had changed. She still felt the same dark sense of protection from years before and though she knew why it unnerved her slightly, she couldn't bring herself to pull away and rested her head on his shoulder.

He could feel her shaking and realized just how hard it was for her to accept everything she'd gotten back within the past hours. Gently, he picked her up and sat her in his lap. Sighing, he wished he could take everything back and do things right. Then maybe she wouldn't be so frightened of it.

Though, it was a logical reaction. He ran his hands along her spine, attempting to ease her trembles, but it didn't work. She just buried her head into his neck and tried to bury her pain with it, though she knew it wouldn't work.

After about 15 minutes, Phoebe finally stopped shaking and just held onto him. "Ha-has she thought m-more a-about b-being part w-witch?" she asked, hoping the answer would ease her mind.

He sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "She told me the truth, which was the fact that she had no say in it. But…" he cut off, knowing the next sentence wouldn't be easy for her to hear.

"But what?"

He swallowed. "She doesn't want her witch powers back, Phoebe. She doesn't want to change. She knows the good you and your sisters do and says it's admirable. Even when you kill someone, she says it's only because they threaten you or your family."

She nodded. "I understand that. It's all she's ever known, well, part of her anyway. I wouldn't force anything on her. She knows that," she pulled back and looked him in the eye, "doesn't she?"

"Yes. I taught her so much, but there are some things only her mother can."

She smiled. "Or sister, in my case. Does she…love me?"

He sucked in a breath. "She loves 'the idea of you' is how she put it. She loves how powerful you are and the protection we would bother offer her. She can't say exactly how she feels toward you until she gets to know you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but she does want to know me right? Both sides of her?"

"Yeah. And, apparently, the childlike side of her wants to be kissed goodnight, if that makes you feel better."

She smiled wider. "In other words, the little girl wants her mommy."

He nodded. "Yes, if she's willing to take the risk."

"I am. I'm more than willing. So ready."

He stood up. "Well, is tomorrow good for you? I can come take you over to my place? She doesn't feel like risking her other side in an unknown environment just yet," he answered before she had a chance to ask.

"That's all right. It should be on her terms," she said getting up beside him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stared into his depths and fell. "Why couldn't it have been you that night?" she whispered.

He smiled. "I've asked myself that many times and still I have no answer."

She looked to the closed door, unsure of how to put her next words. Cole brought her face to his. "What?" he grinned.

"It's just, I didn't just blurt those words. I-I really do—"

Now it was his turn to put a finger to her lips. "Give it time. I don't want you jumping to emotions from years ago without thinking. You need a val—"

She enclosed the space between them, pressing her lips to his lightly. She then pulled away, dropping her arms to her sides. "Okay."

He smiled. "I'll come get you tomorrow then?"

"Perfect," she said, turning down her bed.

He hugged her from behind. "Goodnight."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

Without looking back, Phoebe climbed into bed and smiled when she heard him shimmer away…

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB & BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	18. First Meeting—Hugs, Tears and Burns

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 18: First Meeting—Hugs, Tears and Burns**

Phoebe walked in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She blindly walked towards the coffee maker, nodding in acknowledgment to her sisters. She dragged her fuzzy-slippered feet across the hard linoleum.

Piper chuckled at her younger sister. "And how was your night?"

Paige winked jokingly. "Yeah, don't pretend we didn't know what you were doing last night."

Phoebe looked up, the lethargy making her mind hazy. "W-What? How did you know Cole came last night?" She straightened up from her hunched pose. "Did you hurt him?"

"No," Piper scoffed and scowled. "Leo wouldn't let me."

As if he were called, Leo Orbed into the kitchen. "What about me?"

Piper grinned and got up to peck Leo on the cheek. "Oh nothing."

Paige looked back at Phoebe, placing a hand on her arm to calm her rising panic. "Cole didn't come in with any scratches, did he? Don't worry, plus, as Piper said, Leo made sure he was okay."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Cole?" Phoebe nodded. "It was pretty brave of him to come to the front door and ask if he could see you. Piper almost blew him to bits."

Phoebe relaxed. "That's right. He came through the door..."

Leo paused in his movement to kiss Piper on the head. He tilted his head to the side and sighed. "Do I have to? I just got here, and I've been there all night!" A jingle came in response. He looked down at Piper apologetically. "I—"

Piper glared up at the ceiling. "Can't I have one freaking day with my husband without you interrupting?" she looked to Leo. "Don't be long."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll try not to be."

Piper leaned back down on the island and looked at Phoebe quizzically. "Are you okay, sweetie? You seem more out of it that usual...usual being every other morning."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, you're definitely not a morning person, but you're acting really weird. What happened last night?"

"I just stayed up talking to Cole night," she grinned brightly. "She wants to meet me!"

Piper snorted. "Can't be that bad!"

Paige laughed. "Yeah. Nobody can get worse than Piper, when it's delivered by you-know-who, you-know-when."

"I'm not talking about a menstrual cycle. For heaven's sake, she's ten!" Phoebe said, slightly incredulous, "It's the type where if she were human, she'd need treatment. She's dangerous, so dangerous that Cole had to warn me. He said she has this sweet childish side, but then a side where she's merciless. She'll kill without a blink of the eye, no guilt."

Piper swallowed down the irrational fear that she might hurt Phoebe and Paige. "It's probably just the demon powers she has from Jared. We'll get the out of her."

Phoebe shook her head. "That's the thing, Piper. Cole took her witch side out of her. She's full blooded demon...and she wants to stay that way."

Paige cocked a brow. "And…you're okay with that? She could kill you, you know."

"It's not my place to tell her what to be, no matter how old she is, Paige. She's grown up without me for the past 10 years. I know everyone in the family will be against her, but I'll love her. I'll just have to be on guard."

Piper smiled. "Then so will we."

Paige nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Phoebe sat anxiously in the living room. Paige insisted that if Melinda was really dangerous they should have a knock-out potion, or at least some crystals poised and ready. Phoebe rolled her eyes and stated that she was over reacting. Piper said they would be fine, but she obviously didn't believe it by the way she stored potions in her pocket.

Phoebe gripped her sister's hands in anticipation as the air quivered. The ripples stopped and formed into Cole, and an adorable little girl. She was everything Phoebe imagined, and saw in her dream. Her curly blond hair was upheld by a black silk ribbon. She wore black, which was typical for a demon, but when she caught her mother's eye, her grin grew and the dimple in her cheek became more pronounced.

Phoebe teared up. "M-Melinda?"

The blond girl nodded silently. She looked up at Cole. "Can I...?"

He nodded and pushed her forward with a grin on his face. Melinda ran up to Phoebe and the older woman sobbed with joy.

Melinda buried her head in Phoebe's shoulder. She reached her hand out and little tiny ripples appeared in her palm. A silver, shiny dagger appeared in her hand. Melinda grinned wickedly as she thrust the blade into her mother's back.

Phoebe gasped and pulled back as every nerve in her body screamed. She collapsed to the ground as the blood gushed out.

Melinda didn't know why, she told herself she would disobey all natural instincts in her, but they overpowered her. As soon as she was in distance of the Charmed Ones, the legendary witches, she wanted to kill them. She wanted to murder them in cold blood, have their crimson blood on her hands. She'd go down in history and nobody would be able to stop her.

The child side of her screamed to stop, telling her it wasn't right to kill her family, but the demonic side was too powerful. She threw fire and electricity balls at her aunts. She probably shouldn't have left Cole alone, but even her demonic side had a soft spot for Balthazar.

She shimmered out of the room, leaving the witches bleeding. She knew Cole wouldn't follow her, too worried about the precious Charmed Ones, or one in particular.

That attack was nothing and she was not foolish like many other demons. The Charmed Ones were powerful, the fireballs and sharp metal would do nothing to them. That's why she had a plan.

* * *

"My Liege," she bowed at the hooded figure's throne.

He chuckled darkly. "No need for that, little Melinda. What have you come for?"

She grinned sweetly as she stood up, "I have a plan and a good one indeed."

He laughed at her, so young, so naïve, "And what would that be?"

She grabbed the blade that was strapped inside her combat boots, a blade identical to the one she mercilessly stabbed her mother with. "It is quite good, if I do say so myself." She twirled the blade in her hand and he raised an unseen eyebrow. "You see, My Liege. I am going to kill you." She grinned. "And then, I'm going to kill the Charmed One's Whitelighter, so no one will be able to heal the Charmed Ones when I wound them."

His smile disappeared and he got up, not afraid to hurt the child. "Oh really?"

She smiled happily. "Yes," she kicked the back of his knees, causing him to buckle. With swiftness and grace, she stabbed his heart and then slit his neck. "And after that, I shall be Queen."

She sat on the thrown, a chill going through her. It felt right, she felt his power flow through her and it was a feeling she couldn't explain, a pleasure so great.

Phoebe clawed at her back with tears stinging her eyes. How could she think this was possible? Her daughter was evil, evil and good just don't mix.

* * *

"LEO!" Piper screamed, on her knees, clutching her bleeding stomach and trying to stanch Phoebe's at the same time. By the sheer force, Paige was unconscious.

"Here, let me—" Cole tried, but Piper pulled Phoebe to her.

"No! Get the hell away from us!" she cringed as she tried to stand, feeling her legs were water.

"No Piper, whether you believe it or not, I did not order this. I would never hurt Phoebe. And I promised her I'd protect you." Piper looked at him with worry. "After everything she went through, I protected her and loved her, how can you think I'd do this? You guys forgot, not me. Please let me help," he pleaded.

Begrudgingly, Piper handed Phoebe to Cole, who walked over to lay her on the couch.

"Me-Melinda?" Phoebe cried.

Cole dropped to his knees beside her. "I know Phoebe, I'm so sorry! I-I never thought she would—"

"LEO, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW!" Piper screamed, sitting a semi-conscious Paige against the mantle.

"LEO!" Paige yelled.

"I-I don't understand. Where is he?" Phoebe gasped.

Cole stood, his face set. He walked over and grabbed Paige, laying her in a chair with her feet up.

He was about to help Piper, but she insisted she could walk. Which she did, though she stumbled once.

"I'll go find him," Cole said. as he lifted Phoebe up to tie her jacket tightly around her.

"What?" Piper croaked. "And leave us here with Little Miss two sides?"

Pi-per," Phoebe whispered. Piper looked at her. "She-she was scared. Thought y-you would k-kill her. Th-that w-was wh—" With that, she passed out.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper called.

"I'll go."

"But what if she comes back?" Paige asked.

"You have no other choice." Cole disappeared up to the Heavens. It was forbidden for a demon to be up there, impossible. Cole was a strong, and determined demon. He pushed through the swirling fog and called Leo's name.

"I have to go!" Leo argued, "She's calling me, it sounds important! Do you not even care? I'm her Whitelighter, she's my charge. I am supposed to come to her, but you won't let me because you think it's something trivial. You're just saying that because she's my wife."

Cole followed the voice blindly and came across a golden door. He pushed it open and the fog disappeared, standing in the room was a desperate, pleading Leo and an angry looking Elder.

"Odin, please! She needs me!"

Cole stomped defiantly up to the Elder. He pushed him up against the wall and growled, "The Charmed Ones are in danger. You really wanna threaten the side of good?"

"B-Balthazar?" Odin stuttered. "That isn't possible. You're not allowed up here!"

He smirked. "I broke some rules." He pushed the shaking Elder to the floor and grabbed Leo's arm, "Come on, let's go. Phoebe's stabbed in the back and Piper and Paige have some pretty nasty looking wounds."

Leo wrenched his arm free and Orbed down back to Earth. Cole followed him quickly, both worried about the ones they loved.

* * *

Seconds later, Cole shimmered in. "Found him."

Leo formed beside him. "What hap—"

"Less talking, more healing," Paige said.

Leo whipped his head around and started walking toward her, but she shook her head. "Phoebe's worse. I-I can wait."

"Okay," he walked over to the couch, untying the blood-drenched jacket from her. He saw Piper holding her hand which was white as a sheet from blood loss.

His hands hovered above her stomach, taking a bit longer than usual to heal the wound. Five minutes, then ten, finally after fifteen minutes Phoebe took a solid breath and sat up.

"Feeling better?" Leo asked.

"Uh huh," was all she could manage in her shocked state.

Leo dropped down beside Piper and healed her as well and then went to heal Paige, then he left.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Paige asked. "Not evil, huh, Phoebe?" she asked walking over.

"What I was trying to say was that she was scared and probably felt really insecure about meeting me anyway and you two being here just made her worse," Phoebe explained.

"Not saying she wouldn't have done that if we weren't here," Piper said.

"Piper, come on! She was expecting just me. She wanted to meet me."

"That doesn't mean much," Paige said.

"Yes it does! I know she's different, not exactly how much different until now, but—"

"Phoebe, she tried—"

"No Piper, No! Get out! Go! I'll be fine."

"Fine? FINE! You were skewered."

She took a breath. "I want to stay, but if you do, she might do this again and—"

"All the more reason we should stay."

"No, Paige, take Piper and go home. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

Piper sighed, looking to Paige. "And you say I'm the stubborn one?" She hugged Phoebe.

Paige shrugged hugging her as well. Then she grabbed Piper's hand and left in blue lights.

After they left, Cole shimmered in with Melinda, he ushered her forward, a hand gripping her arm. Melinda's eyes were red rimmed and stung with unshed tears. She ran to Phoebe and collapsed in sobs.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mommy!"

Phoebe gripped her tightly. "It's okay, sweetheart. I forgive you. It's not your fault!"

Melinda was overtaken by the ten-year-old and part of her was disgusted. She wanted to take Phoebe by the shoulders and claw her heart out. The child blocked that out as she had a heart wrenching moment with her mother.

"D-Do you hate me?" she asked.

Phoebe fought the tears as she lifted her into her lap on the couch. "Never," she whispered into her golden locks. "I could never hate you, baby girl."

She pulled back. "Bu-but look at what I did!" she cried, unable to hold her head up.

She pulled her close again. "Ssshh, it's okay. I know you didn't want to hurt me or your aunts."

"Daddy said it would just be you. But when I saw them I got scared. They looked mean, Mommy! They wanted to hurt me!"

"Oh no, sweetie! They were just protecting me. They didn't want to hurt you. I promise," she said as Melinda pulled back.

"Are you sure?" she asked, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Phoebe reached up and wiped them away with her thumb. "I'm positive." Then she got an idea. She looked to Cole, who walked over and sat beside them.

"Mel, I think your mommy wants to talk to your other side," he said wiping her eyes. Phoebe nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Bu—but what if she tries to hurt you, Mommy? Please don't do it!" Melinda begged, throwing herself into her arms again.

Feeling her shake, Phoebe wrapped her arms around her again. "Okay, okay. I won't do it. Now anyway, but sometime I would like to—"

Cole cut in. "Melinda, Mommy really needs to talk to her if you want to see her again. I know you're scared, but you know she wouldn't hurt you, right?"

The little girl nodded.

Phoebe stroked her face. "You know I love you, right?"

She grabbed her hand. "You just met me. How can you love me?"

"I've always loved you. And I know your daddy has too. Just trust me, please?" she asked.

Sucking back a sob, she agreed. "O-okay."

Melinda gulped deeply. It was hard to switch personalities on purpose. Sure, it was like there were two people inside one body, but it was spontaneous when they switched over who had control. The ten year old didn't want to give up control, but the demon practically pushed her in the passenger seat.

A shudder went through her, as she became menacing, evil. Melinda looked up with her big eyes blinking innocently. "I-I can't do it, Mommy!"

Phoebe shook her head and gave her a hug. "Oh it's okay, sweetie!"

Cole looked at Melinda critically. "She's lying."

Phoebe let go of Melinda and stumbled backwards. "Oh."

Melinda rounded on Cole. "Balthazar," she tsked, "That wasn't very nice." She looked at the fumbling, nervous woman. "Hello, Phoebe."

"M-Melinda, I forgive you, okay? I want you to know that," Phoebe said unsteadily.

The blond girl rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're scared." She circled her and conjured a dagger, tossing it casually. "You never know when I'm going to strike, do you, witch? I could easily attack anyone you love." She ran towards Cole and jumped on his back, holding the knife to his jugular. "Sure, I love Balthazar like a Father, but I'm a demon. I do what I want, when I want to. There are no consequences for me."

She shimmered to Phoebe and pushed her to the ground, the blade pointed at her heart. "I could easily kill anyone you love. Even you." She dug the point in Phoebe's chest, making sure it was light enough not to make her bleed. "Watch your back, 'cause I'm ruthless."

She stepped back and threw the Athame towards the wall, letting it stick in the wood. A shiver passed through her as the ten-year-old took control. Melinda ran towards the wall and shoved the dagger in her boot before running to Phoebe.

"Mommy! Are you okay?"

Phoebe nodded and hugged her. "Yes, yes."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Yes, this is a fast update. That70sshowlova and I were working all day yesterday. It's better when she can help me out. Easier to write and come up with ideas. I don't know when the next update on this story wil but I can tell you that we are working on it.

**_S-I-D-E N-O-T-E:_** For those of you reading my other stories, those will take a backseat to this, I'm just really into this story right now. I wom't completely abandon any story, but I just love writing this one soo much. Its so much fun.

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	19. The Queen's Secret Empire

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 19: The Queen's Secret Empire**

Melinda shimmered to the Underworld while Cole was sleeping. He sure can be a pain in the ass, she thought while sitting on the throne. The chill went through her as the lingering power of the Source from the throne entered her body.

Suddenly, a pesky demon at the bottom of the food chained shimmered in the cave. He raised his eyebrows. "Kali?"

That was what everyone called her down here, Kali. A name of evil. Besides, Melinda was too suspicious. She nodded in boredom at the demon scum. "And your name would be...?" she drawled out lazily.

He bowed, remembering that she was an important demon. His shiny bald head twinkled, she noticed, amused.

"Stanley," he answered, his head still bowed.

"And what do you want?" she asked.

"To see the Source, Milady," he answered.

"You would be looking at her," she stated grandly while hopping down and lifting his head. "I am his heir, after all."

"B-But in order to take his place he would have to die—" his eyes lit up in fear and realization.

"Exactly," she nodded, "and I need you to tell no one." She threatened him with a fire ball. "Or else."

He nodded. "Yes, milady."

Her eyes narrowed. "Good, now what is it that you need?"

"Your plans on the destruction of the Charmed Ones, Milady," he said nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "Why should I tell you? It's Cronyn you work for."

Seconds later, Cronyn shimmered in and bowed. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

She scoffed. "Stanley," she said in a sweetly evil tone, "your presence is no longer required."

"B-But—"

She grabbed his shirt collar. "Are you questioning me?" she threatened. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"N-N-No, Milady," he stuttered as she threw him to the ground. He shimmered away.

She smirked and took her rightful place. "Now that he's left us, what is it that you want?"

Cronyn raised an incredulous eyebrow at the ten-year-old but continued nevertheless. "Milady, I have heard of a prophecy–"

"A prophecy?" she scoffed. "They are merely suspicions. They have no supporting facts. They're all just witches taking a guess."

"But, my liege, this prophecy says that the first born child of the Charmed Ones will be the strongest power known to man. We must seize it! Make the child evil. The power of evil will be unstoppable!" He started to become excited, imagining the possibilities.

She growled and threw a fireball at the older demon. "Fool! Why bother me with such nonsense?"

"Nonsense? This could change the fu–"

She threw another one, but he ducked. "Imbecile! I am the first born of the Charmed Ones!"

He gasped and bowed down quickly. "Milady, I must apologize. I did not know."

"Nobody knows," she stated, "And I would like to keep it that way." she lifted him up with her telekinesis and forced a blade through his heart. He was swallowed by flames and she sat back on the throne. "Dumb ass."

* * *

_Manor_

They shimmered to the fronts steps and walked inside. As per Piper's 'friendly' warning, Cole figured this was safer. Knowing Piper she wouldn't hesitate to blow him up.

Walking into the entry, Phoebe leaned against the wall. "Well, that was…unexpected," she said as he stood beside her.

"Yes, but there is hope. Even though part of her is pure evil, the other part still wants you as mommy. I truly believe that," he said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Is there a way to convince her that they were only looking out for me? That they weren't there to hurt her?"

"Only if we apologize for watching your back," Piper said as she and Paige walked into the room.

"And that's never gonna happen," Paige finished. "We had every right to be looking out for you."

Phoebe sighed. "I know, but you guys said you were in this with me no matter what, so how can you do that?"

"I've lost one sister, Pheebs, I don't want to lose another if it's preventable."

"And Prue's wasn't. Piper, she's _my_ daughter, _your_ niece. You're just gonna have to get used to it," she said as she went upstairs.

Piper ran a hand over her face. "Nobody say anything!"

Paige shrugged. "Is Phoebe okay?"

Cole nodded. "But the demon side of her sure feeld threatened by the three of you. Which is why you were hurt. It was like she tried to explain. That was why I only wanted her to come."

"At the expense of her life?"

"If might not've been that way, Piper. We'll never know," Paige admitted. "You know how unpredictable demons are."

"Yeah, but in reality is us apologizing going to make this situation any better?" Piper asked. "We can't change who we are. Just like we can't quit killing demons," she turned to Cole, "sorry."

He held up a hand. "It's okay. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go say goodnight." Since neither woman objected, he headed upstairs.

Her stopped at her door and knocked.

"It's open."

Cole stepped in and closed it.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "So, did they give you a bashing after I left?"

Cole shook his head, sitting beside her on her bed. "No, but they don't think apologizing with solve anything."

She sighed, resting her head in his neck. "Why can't this be easier?"

"I wish I knew."

"I need to talk to her again," she said, taking hold of his hand. "I want to know why she has such an urge to kill me. The three of us I get. The world's most powerful witches, but she's just…so angry at me."

He nodded. "True, your death seemed more personal."

"Yeah." She yawned.

He laughed, standing up. "Looks like all the excitement wore you out."

"Mhm," she said climbing into bed.

"Well, goodnight," he said, still holding on to her hand.

"Yeah." She looked away. "Hey Cole?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Remember when you'd just stay with me until I fell asleep in case Jared came back?"

He chuckled, sitting back down on her bed. "You're scared aren't you, of her true self?"

She scooted over as he laid on top of the covers. "Yes, but do I have a reason not to be?" she asked, wrapping an arm around him and laying her head on his chest.

He sighed, putting his arm over her. "No. and someday I think you should talk to her again."

"Mhm," she murmured as Cole turned off the light. "Hey, one…last…thing?"

"What's that?"

She lazily raised her head off of him and moved closer until their lips met. It was soft, but didn't neglect passion. He laughed, sitting up to catch her as she fell to sleep. He moved her down further before doing so himself. Maybe now he'd find the peace of mind he'd missed for ten years.

* * *

Melinda shimmered back to her bedroom. Knowing she needed rest, she relinquished control of her body to her younger self. She walked over and turned on the lamp beside her bed, seeing the storm raging outside which frightened her. The trees whipping against the window and the rain pounded the house. She ran out of her room to her daddy's only to find him not there.

She climbed up on the bed and began to cry. "Daddy! Mommy!"

* * *

Cole's eyes opened upon hearing her. Technically, hearing calls was a Whitelighter or Elder ability, but he'd always been able to hear Melinda's calls.

He sat up, making sure he heard right. "Daddy! Mommy!" Yep, she definitely called for her mommy too.

He shook her shoulder slightly. "Phoebe?"

"Mmm?" she asked.

"Phoebe, wake up!" he said, sitting her up with him. "Melinda needs us."

"Us?" she asked through a long yawn. "Why me?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Cole looked toward the window, seeing the horrible storm outside. "That," he said, pointing to the window, "she's never slept through a storm."

Phoebe became more alert as the thunder boomed above the house. "Well, that does make sense. I never used to either."

Cole stood up and Phoebe threw the covers off and grabbed a sweatshirt to put on over her light t-shirt. The sweatpants would be fine. She walked back over to Cole. "Let's go."

He nodded and they shimmered away.

* * *

The appeared from thin air just inside the door of the master bedroom, seeing the girl curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth while crying.

Phoebe let go of Cole and walked over slowly. "Melinda? Sweetie?" She sat on the bed.

Melinda felt the bed shift a little and rolled in that direction. Upon seeing Phoebe her eyes lit up. "Mommy!" she cried, crawling over into her lap.

Cole came and sat on the other side of her. "What's wrong? Did the storm scare you?" he asked.

She nodded, burying her head into her mom's shoulder. "Uh huh."

Thunder boomed again and she whimpered. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her. "Awww! Its ok. It can't hurt you." She looked at Cole, then stroked her long blonde hair. "We won't let it, will we?"

Cole smiled, wrapping his arms around them both. "That's right. Mommy and Daddy won't let anything hurt you," he kissed her cheek, "we promise."

Melinda nodded, snuggling into their hold. Her demonic side scoffed at how the most powerful person in the Underworld could be afraid of a little thunder and lightning, but maybe…maybe it wasn't so…repulsive to have the witch around. After all, with her there, her sisters wouldn't touch her.

The little girl continued to shake as Phoebe stood up, with her in her arms and moved closer to the head of the bed before she laid down. Cole smiled, covering them up as he laid on top of the covers next to Phoebe, who turned toward him so Melinda was in the middle.

"You're safe now, baby girl," Phoebe whispered. "Sleep."

"You both are," Cole said as the three of them drifted off.

* * *

Sunlight fell over her face in lines through midnight black blinds. She squinted, bringing her hand up to block the light. She felt something in her arms and she looked down to see Melinda sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around her neck.

Part of Phoebe was surprised she hadn't been killed in her sleep, but she figured the little girl was tired enough that the other side wouldn't have the energy to attack her. She smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. Something in her still didn't trust her though. Sure, she was sweet and harmless now, but it never lasted for long.

Feeling the absence of a warm body beside her, Phoebe figured Cole had gone to work. Which left them here all alone. Strangely, it didn't terrify her as much as she thought it would.

"Why do you hate me, Melinda?" she whispered.

Blue eyes opened and a dark voice answered. "I don't hate you."

Flinching, Phoebe scooted back a few inches.

Melinda laughed. "Smart witch you are. But I am not here to harm you."

"Yo-you're not?"

She shook her head. "I could, I should for not being here for so many years, but I don't. My demonic power hates anything and anyone good. Its rare I actually have clear moments like these in this state. When I sense great power, my childlike defense melts into what was almost your downfall."

"Because you crave great power," Phoebe realized.

Melinda nodded. "I stabbed you because…I thought you brought them here to destroy me."

She shook her head. I didn't. They just insisted on coming."

"I-I know…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Melinda, what's wrong?"

Her demonic powers were wanting to take full control of her. Her childlike side was still drowsy and was unable to attempt to fight it off, not that her attempts did much good. Her demonic side usually won out every time.

"No-noth-I need to go!" she said, shimmering out.

"Mel! Melinda, come back here!" Phoebe yelled.

* * *

_I'm sorry. I can't. Not now._ She thought as she sat on her throne in the Underworld. _Why did I do that?_ she thought angrily. The witch was right in her grasp. She could have been dead, forever. Then it would have been only too easy to kill the other two, so overcome by grief. The Whitelighter would soon follow, willingly, also grieving from the loss of his wife and sister-in-laws.

Her hand shot out, sending streaks of fire across the cave. She was starting to feel for the witch. She couldn't though, not now, not ever! Her killing the Charmed Ones was too great of an opportunity.

Plus, the fact that she held a grudge against her mother. How dare she! She waltzed back into her life as if she hadn't done anything and wanted to make amends? And she was warming up to Cole.

She hissed and shot a built of lighting out of her fingertips. That was her father, her mentor and that stupid witch was taking him away from her. He had never been afraid of her demonic side before Phoebe.

And the good side of her that had the maturity of a ten-year-old was too afraid to see Piper and Paige, so there went her chances of striking against the Charmed Ones all at once. But that might be a good thing. The three together were too powerful. She grinned, but she had double their power all put together.

"Abaddon!" Melinda shouted.

A shimmer formed in front of her and a scruffy, rough around the edges, thirty-something man looked at her questioningly. "Kali?" he asked.

"Must I go through this with every demon I call?" she growled, "Yes, Kali. The Source has died and I, as his heir, have taken his place." She choked him with her telekinesis. "And you must tell no one of this. Only people I approve of."

As the right-hand-man of the Source, or second, as Balthazar was the first, he nodded, obligingly, "Yes, my liege."

She grinned. "Good. Now, round up the Source before me's cabinet. Except Balthazar."

"Yes, milady," he shimmered out to do her bidding.

She relaxed against the throne and smiled wickedly.

Later on, numerous demons gathered around a table she conjured. Their talking was loud, all confused why a ten-year-old demoness had gathered them.

Kali wolf-whistled loudly, the sound bounced off the walls and caused the demons to wince.

"As you all know, the Source is my biological father," she stated, "and two days ago he was killed." Roars and shouts of disbelief filled the cave and she shot the wall with fire to get them to quiet. "I, as his child and heir, have taken his place. I am now the Queen of all Evil."

Abaddon's voice raised above all others. "My liege, what is your request?"

"We are going to kill the Charmed Ones," she growled and vanquished a demon next to her. "Oh will you shit up? Before you say anything, yes, I know it is foolish. Foolish for a weaker demon perhaps, but 'tis not for me. I have thought up a plan. You all try to think of the most elaborate plan that is quite idiotic, but see, I know these witches. They're human. They live with humans. They think like humans. And they shall die like humans."

She paused, letting the suspense grow before continuing. "We'll keep their Whitelighter distracted, and the middle child's new boyfriend also." She did not say Balthazar's name because it would lead to great consequences for him. "We'll kill the middle child first, and the youngest and oldest will follow. The sisters have a great bond, when one dies, the other will be crushed. They will be easy to get to, and once they are dead, the Whitelighter will offer himself to us. Beg and plead for us to kill him, and we will."

A low-level demon spoke up. "What makes you think they will die so easily, my liege?"

"Because, as I said, they are human. Yes, they take the titles as witches, but they want nothing but a magic free life. They are weak, like humans. They are not as emotionless as us. Once one dies, the others will fall in grief so deep they will welcome death."

He thought a moment. "The middle child seems to quite like being part of something bigger than herself. What about her? Won't they prepare for our attack? They are usually on guard."

She grinned, "But, I know something you do not, little demon. You may be high up on the food-chain, but I am higher. They will not be on guard, because they are wrapped up in something at the moment. They shall not be expecting an attack, least of all from the new Source. No one knows put you that I am the new Source, and it will shock them greatly."

"How will you get to them? Won't they be suspicious of you?"

"Like I said. I know something you don't, so you might as welll stop asking these petty questions. I am one hundred percent sure, that she will not be suspicious at all." she growled.

"Hmmm," Cronyn walked in, bowing before taking a seat, "you act like you know them personally."

Kali scowled, "You have no right to speak, Cronyn! And I do not know them personally, I have brushed up on them. I have studied them, and used the notes of other demons who have studied them."

She shot an electricity ball, "Exactly, your liege! You have no right to speak to me that way, I practically own you, Cronyn. I am your Queen and you follow what I say. Now what rumors have you heard?"

"Well, rumors are rumors, but while Balthazar may be your 'Daddy'," she cringed at the word, "that is why you hate the middle Charmed One so much! What, do you call her Mommy now?" he tried to hold back a laugh, but he failed. Remembering the prophecy, he straightened up. "The prophecy must be true then..."

She shimmered up to him and held a dagger to his throat, "You had no right to share that information with anyone here. And you shall be punished. Guards!" Two red skinned demons shimmered in, "Torture him until he dies. For he has disobeyed me."

They nodded, grabbing his arms before shimmering out. Now the cave was buzzing with chatter. "Stop!" she roared above the crowd. "I am your Queen and you will listen to me. Yes, what he said was true. But that means nothing. The Source is my Father and his powers are thrumming through my blood. I want those witches dead. And I want them dead now! Now you will do as I say and whoever disagrees will end up like Cronyn. It will be a long and painful death, I guarantee."

Abaddon stood up again, bowing gracefully. "Whatever you wish, my liege."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB, BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	20. Another Chance

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 20: Another Chance**

Phoebe sighed, walking downstairs. It'd been a week since she'd seen Melinda or seen or heard from Cole But with Cole owning his own firm, she expected him to be busy. Plus, the fact that since she'd had that rational talk with Melinda, her fears were somewhat eased when it came to her.

She just had to get her sisters to give her another chance. They'd given Cole a chance and he hadn't hurt them, though her gut wasn't completely sure of him. She never had been. He'd protected her for her daughter's sake and hers, she supposed. Things about that time were still a bit hazy to her, not that she didn't expect them to be.

"Cole!" she called, but he didn't come.

Her pocket vibrated from a text.

_+In a meeting. Be done soon. What do u need?_

_+I want 2 talk with Mel about meeting my sisters again._

For five minutes, nothing came.

_+I'll ask her & get back to u._

_+No, I want to ask her. They're my sisters!_

_+Alright. U can ask her, but I'll come & get u. Don't go alone or have Paige or Leo take u. You'll never know what she'll do._

_+What about u? She lives with u._

She sighed. Oh how much easier things would be without the magical aspect of things. Curiosity began to eat at her, so she walked upstairs and brought the Book of Shadows down to the couch to figure things out. Sure, being demon was all her daughter had ever known, but there had to be something useful in here to prove they weren't set on destroying her.

Paige walked in from the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" she asked, sitting beside her.

Phoebe sighed. "Something to convince my daughter that we aren't dead-set on killing her because she's evil."

"We aren't."

"Well, she doesn't seem to think so," Phoebe answered. "At least I know she doesn't hate me, even though she has every right to."

"What makes you say that?" Piper asked walking into the room.

"Hate is too strong a word here. Maybe resent is better. After all, I was absent for ten years."

"But that wasn't your fault. You said he told you he had no choice," Paige said.

"Oh, and all of a sudden, you believe what he says?" she asked.

As Paige remained silent, Piper picked up the conversation. "Why do you think she doesn't hate you?"

"She told me." She took a breath. "Evil Melinda told me. She said it was because the three of us were together. Because we're so powerful. That was what caused her demonic side to take over, not that she inherently hates us. She craves power."

"And you believe her because…you want to or you believe she's telling the truth?" Piper asked.

Phoebe bit her lip. "I-I don't know. I mean, I want to believe she's telling the truth, but deep down I never got that feeling from her. But if I'm always suspicious of her how will I ever coax the good out of her?"

"That's a good question." Paige sighed.

"You have to give her another chance, please? She's actually really sweet. She's just a kid."

Paige chucked. "Yeah, with a real killer instinct."

"What do you say, Piper? Give your niece another chance. For me, please?"

She sighed. "For you, I will. Only for you."

Paige raised her eyebrow. "Only for her? Nothing to do with the chance to be 'Auntie Piper'?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that too."

Cole shimmered in, holding his hands up in defense. "Don't kill me! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" he said looking at Piper. "Phoebe asked me to come over."

Piper laughed. "Relax, as long as we're safe, you're safe."

Sighing in relief, he addressed Phoebe. "Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Paige asked.

"To talk with her."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because you guys can't just show up. Not after last time."

"Who are you going to talk to?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think?" she walked over and they shimmered away.

* * *

"Melinda?" Phoebe called.

Melinda looked up, her curls bouncing, "Mommy!" She ran over to Phoebe and clung to her neck, smiling.

"Hi, Mel—inda." She grinned hesitantly, not sure if she was allowed to call her by Mel.

She smiled. "Mel's fine."

"Well, Mel," Phoebe grinned to herself at how close they were getting, "I was wondering if you wanted to meet my sisters again."

Melinda's eyes widened and she backed away slightly. "B-But what if they try to hurt me? They scared me last time! I thought it was just going to be you...bu-but it wasn't! A-And..." she started to cry, "I...I never really was a kid," she admitted. "The demon side of me prevented me from living normally. I only expected to meet you, Mommy. When I saw them, I panicked. Who were they? What did they want? And, in my weak state, my demonic side took control and she attacked you. I had no control. I didn't want to! I'm sorry!"

Phoebe held her tightly. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay! Don't worry. My sisters...they're the greatest, honestly. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I really wish that you could meet them, but if you aren't ready then that's okay. It's your choice, sweetie."

Melinda looked at her, her brown eyes big and expressive. She didn't want to disappoint her mother so she said. "Okay. I will. For you."

Cole spoke up. "Mel, you don't have to if you do–"

"I want to." Melinda said firmly.

Phoebe grinned and hugged Melinda, a happy bubble of laughter bursting from her lips. "Excellent!"

* * *

Melinda shimmered into the Manor a little bit after Cole and Phoebe. The panic rose in her and her chest tightened up. _It was ridiculous,_ she thought, _they're might aunts!_ _I can't be afraid of them!_ But she was. Melinda wasn't used to introductions. Being the heir of the Source, she knew every demon. _Or being the Source,_ she thought bitterly. Yes, she knew of her demonic side killing her biological father.

She looked at Piper and Paige Halliwell. She had studied them for three years now. It was good to know of the Charmed Ones, the demons had said. But she was afraid to see them, in person. They were legendary. She willingly crawled into the backseat, letting her demonic side take over as she crawled into a fetal position.

Kali looked around appraising. They were so strong, she could feel the power radiating off of them in waves. She wanted that power...and maybe she could have it. If she killed them, could she extract the power out of them? If she could, she would be unstoppable!

Kali pretended to be scared, making her brown eyes big and doe-like. She ducked her head and looked up through her eyelashes and she clung to Phoebe. She could conjure a dagger right there. Slit Phoebe's throat and then summon a Darklighter bow and arrow she stole from a Darklighter, attack Paige. She'd kill Piper with something non-magical. Fire perhaps? She complained about not having a magic free life, the least she could do is kill her without magic. What about good ol' fashion stabbing. Poison? Oh, the endless possibilities...

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and buried her head in Phoebe's stomach. They are so scary, she mocked her weaker half.

"M-Mommy," she shook, "will you hold my hand?"

Phoebe looked down at her and kissed her silky golden curls. "Of course."

Kali looked up hesitantly at her aunts. "Hi..." she said quietly before turning into Phoebe.

Piper smiled, she loved kids. Sure, she was a little suspicious of the child, at first. Looking at her now though, it just showed at a frightful, shy little girl. She walked up to Kali, or Melinda as she thought she was, and ducked down to her height. "Hi, I'm Piper."

Paige walked up also and knelt down next to her eldest sister. "Hey, sweetie."

Kali slowly opened up, telling little things about Melinda and how cruel and vindictive her demonic side was. She learned things about them too. Piper always complained about magic, but she really loved it. She just hated how it got in the way of her and Leo's relationship.

Paige was into potions, and a very good potion maker. She had an incident when she first started making potions, one that almost killed her.

And Phoebe...she would do _anything_ to get Melinda to like her.

Kali was eager to learn more, and was excited when Piper started to talk about a touchy subject: Prue. But before Piper could really get into the story, Cole pulled Kali away.

"Kali," he scolded. "Why are you here? You should let Melinda be experiencing this."

She smiled sweetly. "But we are the same person, don't you realize that, Balthazar? We're like a person with a split personality. We're the same person. We just act a little different at times. We're one in the same, Melinda and I. I am just the side that you and your demons raised. Besides, the good side of me couldn't deal with the Charmed Ones. So she asked me."

She looked at him. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Kali," he said slowly. "Let Melinda take control. She needs to be the one to talk to the sisters. Not you."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him up against the wall, holding a dagger to his neck. "Don't tell me what to do, Balthazar! I may see you as a Father figure, but I am a _demon. _I can kill you with no remorse." She let him go and he stepped away.

"You're wrong, Kali. You can kill me, but you will have grief. You may be a demon, but you have a side of you that feels. You are half human, just like me. You feel." He straightened his shirt, "Now come on." He suddenly ducked as she threw a fireball at him. It left a scorch mark and he cursed, how was he going to cover that up?

"No, _you_ are wrong. I have the Source's blood running through me," in more ways than one, "I don't have emotions," she said coldly. She put on a happy face and walked back into the living room with a bounce in her step.

* * *

As Kali looked at Piper, she noticed her suspicions, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. That is, until she found herself losing control of her body. She walked back into the kitchen.

She closed her eyes and found she and the ten-year-old in a dark abyss within her mind, a place she was rarely in. "What are you doing?" Kali asked.

"I want to see them too!" she argued.

Kali growled. "Melinda. Stop, right now!"

Melinda shook her head fiercely. "No! Why do you even wanna see them? You're evil. They're good. They don't even like you!"

"But they want to know you. And if they trust you, it makes my job easy."

"You're not going to kill them!" she yelled, fighting the grip of her powers. "I won't let you."

Kali tried to form a fire ball, but her concentration wasn't there and it extinguished. "You little brat!" she yelled, grabbing her within her mind and shoving her, causing a gash in her cheek from her claws.

Melinda started to cry. "Da—"

"Or no you don't!" Kali said, clamping a hand over her mouth. "We're not done!"

Melinda, grasping a power she didn't have, bit her hand. She formed an energy ball and threw it at her doppelganger.

Kali shook it off, smirking. "You gotta do better than that, Tinkerbell." Kali kicked Melinda in the stomach and threw a fireball at her.

Melinda teared up, "Ma-"

"Mama can't help you know, Princess."

Melinda tried to run away, but Kali caught her wrist. "Please let go! Please let me go to my Mommy!" she cried. "Mommy!"

Kali scoffed, throwing her to the ground. "Childish weakling!" She got down and sat on her stomach. "How can a Charmed One—a _legendary_ witch—be your mother? Whelp!" she hit her directly in her face with a fireball.

"Mommy!" Melinda screamed, tearing mixing with blood and streaming down her face.

Kali touched Melinda's face gently. "So much potential in you. Such a waste. If you were raised right, you could be strong. Like me." She held her in place with her mind while getting up, "For Hell's sake, Melinda. You are ten yet you act like you're five. That is why you are weak. Your emotions get the best of you." She threw an energy ball. "Now man up and grow a pair!" She kicked her in the stomach, "fight me," she hissed.

"N-No! Why are you s-so m-mean?" she cried. "Wh-what did I do?" she cried, curling up into a ball.

Kali smiled. "You're weak, yet powerful. You take over the body, but this body is _mine_. You capture the hearts of everyone. And you disturb my plans."

"Okay," Melinda said quietly, wiping the blood off her face and onto the dark black floor of the abyss. "You can have it. Have the body. I don't ever want it again. Just leave me alone."

Kali pouted. "Awe, sweetie. That's no fun! You can't just hand it over to me. I want to fight you for it."

Melinda shook her head fiercely. "No. I refuse."

She knelt by her double's side. "Yes. You will fight me for it. Because, you know what? This body, will always be _ours. _But you need to learn how to share. It's my turn, sweetheart. And I'm going to teach you that. Now get up, _and fight me!_"

Melinda looked up at her and realized she was right. She may not have had a childhood, but she was ten, and she should start acting like it. She was a demon for crying out loud! The least she could do was summon a little bit of that courage and magic from her demonic side.

Kali smirked and attacked her will full-force. She tackled her to the ground and ran a finger blazing with fire down her cheek. Melinda screamed, not in pain, but in anger. She rolled them over and slapped her, kicked her, bit her. Whatever she could do that didn't involve magic she did. Kali chuckled and caught Melinda by the throat, successfully stopping her pitiful strikes. She conjured a dagger and smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Melinda? Are you okay?" Piper called out while walking into the kitchen. She gasped, seeing a curly mop of blond hair and a petite body passed out on the floor, "C-Cole! Phoebe! Paige! Somebody?"

Cole shimmered causing Piper to jump. He looked down at the little girl and shook his head, "Did I tell you that she has a condition which causes her to faint?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No. Why didn't you?"

Paige touched her arm. "Because he knew it would scare and upset you. It's obvious that she has dealt with this for years, you're just going to blow it out of proportion."

"Blo-" Phoebe started.

Paige threw her hands up. "See?"

Piper hoisted Melinda up with Cole's help. "Phoebe he's been around longer than you have, no offense. He knows her better than you, again, take no offense. If he says she'll be fine, she'll be fine."

Cole took her from Piper and shimmered into the living room.

* * *

Melinda screeched as Kali took the knife and slid it down her cheek like a hot knife through butter. Melinda pushed the girl off of her and conjured ice into her palm and a plasma ball in the other. She hurled them one after the other and expertly dodged Kali's attempts at getting her hits in.

Finally Kali stood up on shaky legs, she smiled appreciatively. "Very good, Melinda. I have grown a new found respect for you." she looked her dead in the eye, "But enough is enough. _Stop."_

Melinda looked at her dazed. "I'll stop."

She smiled. "Good. _Now let me have control of the body. I'm not done with my research_."

"Fine, you have control over the body. Finish your research," she mumbled while sitting down and temporarily giving the body over. "But you better be quick."

Kali smirked. "You're threatening me, little girl?" she scoffed. "I can hurt you."

"I know, but I want to spend time with them."

* * *

Kali blinked up at Cole and grinned viciously before smiling sweetly. "H-Hi, Daddy. Did I faint again?"

He sighed, slightly disappointed that Kali still had control, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, sweetie." Phoebe intervened. "It's not your fault."

Kali looked at them all, unsure, but they nodded encouragingly. "Okay. Thank you." She looked pointedly at her aunts, "I...I love you."

Piper and Paige smiled and chorused. "I love you too!"

Kali looked at Cole, winking. She then looked at Phoebe, holding her arms open. "I love you, mommy," she uttered softly. "Thank you for being there for me."

Cole scoffed. Something about the way Phoebe had her arms around her was…suspicious. Maybe he wasn't the only one who got chills when Melinda switched personalities.

Piper looked at him oddly. "What is it?"

He waved it off. "Nothing."

Phoebe pressed her closer, restraining her wrists. "The hell it is! She's been demonic the whole time!"

Kali tensed against her. Piper was about to step in, but Phoebe glared at her mouthing 'no'. She smirked. It was looking like her mother had more protective instincts than she thought.

"Why?" was all Phoebe asked still holding her wrists down.

"If you know, then why don't you kick me out? All the stories you've told me, all the little irks of your lives _could_ be your greatest downfall. You'd be smart to shut up and never speak again in front of me witches."

Piper was the next to speak up. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Think you've got it all figured out? You think we don't know what you could do to us?"

"We do, but we're family no matter what and we thought _Melinda_ would like some stories," Paige answered. "Unfortunately, that includes you too."

Phoebe let go of her and stood up. She noticed how confused she looked. "What? Going to kill me now?" she mocked. She looked to her sisters, who nodded, saying that they'd stay out of the way. She smirked. "C'mon, take your best shot. Just know that without me, I can't shield you from them."

The demoness's eyes narrowed. "I thought you said they weren't going to hurt me? You lied!" she yelled, throwing a fireball towards her, but Cole shimmered in front of her and deflected it. "Protecting the enemy? Noble."

"She wasn't lying. The _only_ reason they would even try to go after you is if you hurt them," he raised an eyebrow at Piper, "right?"

Kali faced her.

Piper sighed, but nodded. "It's like Paige said, you're family no matter if you good or evil." Her eyes narrowed. "But if you _hurt_ any one of us, rest assured, there will be dire consequences."

Paige smiled at Kali's uneven expression. "Relax kid, you're our niece so we won't kill you. I'm pretty sure Phoebe would step in before then."

Kali began laughing. "Empty threats will get you nowhere, pathetic Witchlighter! You act like I'm some scared child, but she's not me."

Cole pinned her to the floor. She laughed. "Getting testy are we?"

"Release control to Melinda now, Kali! I don't know what's going on with you exactly, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

She smiled. "There's more going on than you'll ever realize and you'll never find out what no matter who you ask."

Piper looked at her, amused. "Come on, Melinda."

She glared. "It's Kali. Kali is an evil name. Melinda is a witch name. I'm no witch."

"Okay, Kali," she stressed the name. "Demons are sell-outs. If you told a soul–"

Paige scoffed. "Demons don't have souls, Piper."

"Ahem." Piper coughed and Paige backed away slowly. "If you told a soul they'll rat you out for a price."

"Who said I told anybody?" Kali asked with a smug smile. "Besides sweetie, even if you learn my plan – which you don't have a chance in Hell of doing – it won't make a difference. If you kill me, you kill the goody little two-shoes that you call your niece. Think about it." She shimmered out from under Cole, not wanting to flame and give away her secret. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some plans to get to. I'll give back the girl control later," she winked, "maybe."

Once she shimmered away, Phoebe screamed in annoyance, "That...That...That bitch!"

Cole looked startled, shocked and stumbled slightly backwards, "Phoebe, come on, you don't mean that. She's your d–"

Phoebe gave him a look that made him shut up. "Don't even finish that! She is not my daughter! How could she be my daughter?"

"She may not be your daughter, Phoebe, but she is mine. It's my fault that girl has two personalities and I take full responsibility. I may not be biologically related, but I will do anything for that little girl. I'm the only person she has, and if you want to give up on her, even if she is evil, then so be it. But I won't."

"Cole—"

"You don't seem to understand, Phoebe. They are the same person. It's just when she gets afraid, she lets a side come out that I and the Source created. A demonic side." He shimmered away without another word.

"He's right. I shouldn't have taunted her," Phoebe said guiltily.

Paige walked up to her and hugged her side. "No need to be so nostalgic, Pheebs, it's in the past. Let it be."

Piper nodded. "I think the important thing is to figure out her plans. You know she's lying, if we figure them out, we'll be able to stop her and possibly save Melinda."

"Why does she even have plans?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"She is a demon, Phoebe," Paige pointed out. "It might help to answer the question if we knew her plans."

"Where should we look first?" Phoebe asked.

"Low-level demons," Piper said.

"Why?" Paige asked. "They won't know anything."

"They listen, anything to get them higher in the demonic food-chain," Piper said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Wow, 19 chapters (20 now) so far and 67 (alomst 70) reviews! ~You guys rock! Big Hugs~ Keep it up!

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB, BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	21. Careful, the Answers You Seek

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 21: Careful, the Answers You Seek May Terrify You**

Phoebe sighed, sitting on a stool at the island as Piper brewed multiple potions. They weren't going down to the Underworld unprepared, no matter how insistent her younger sister was. Piper had made a valid argument on that.

They'd searched the Book of Shadows 5 times before deciding on which potions to use as they had no prerequisite for what types of demons they would run across.

Phoebe looked down at her hands, still wondering, vaguely, why she'd even given Kali the option of killing her. She knew the answer was simple. Phoebe loved her, but Kali could've taken her out. She hadn't though and she had a chance.

"What are you thinking about?" Paige asked sitting beside her.

She shook her head. "Nothing that I think I can change."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked. "That's why we're doing this, to save her! How can you have such a negative attitude?"

"Because Piper, I haven't been there! I don't care what you two say about it not being my fault. It feels like it is. Like if I would've been there, she wouldn't be so…cold, so cruel."

"You said you knew she didn't hate you, so isn't that some kind of victory?" Paige asked.

"Yes, but how much of one remains to be seen."

Piper looked up from the potions, only to notice how worn out Phoebe looked, though she wasn't surprised. "Phoebe, will you go up the attic and grab a couple Athames?"

"I could do it," Paige offered.

"No, I want Phoebe to. Will you?"

She scoffed. "Sure, having the one who feels guilty handle sharp objects. Always a win-win." She walked out.

"Why did you insist that she get them when I could've ju—" Piper covered her mouth, listening carefully to assure Phoebe wasn't coming back down for a few minutes.

When Paige realized what Piper was listening for, she removed her hand and placed it on the counter. "Okay, she's upstairs. What's up?"

"Melinda."

"What about her?"

"She's a demon. One we might have to—"

"No, no, no, Piper, you're—you're not thinking straight. She's our niece, Phoebe's daughter. We can't just—"

"—we will if she threatens us and something tells me, Melinda's not going to be the one in control down there. We'll be dealing with Kali."

"But how do we even know she'll be in the Underworld? She could be with Cole…or the Source for all we know! We're going in blind!"

"What's stopping her from coming up here and killing us in our sleep, Paige? Tell me."

She thought a moment. "Phoebe."

"In her sleep, Paige? Really?"

"Look, I'm not thrilled about our niece being a demon either, but we _promised_ Phoebe we would give her another chance and, as far as I'm concerned, the chance is ongoing until something major happens." She sighed. "You know Piper, I always expected you to be more supportive of her than me because you grew up together. But I guess I was wrong."

Just as she was about to Orb out, making an argumentative point, she heard metal clashing to the floor as well as someone running upstairs. Paige walked out, seeing at least a dozen Athames on the floor, some having landed point down.

"Can Leo fix floorboards?"

"I don't know," Piper answered while filling potion vials, "why?"

"Why do you think?" Paige asked sarcastically as she Orbed out.

Piper sighed. This was going to be one hell of a fight between them. And hopefully it didn't break them up.

* * *

_Underworld_

Cronyn was dragged in by two guards. His gray hair was tussled, his clothes ripped by whips being thrown and energy balls tossed, marks and scratches scarred his aged face, but he slouched, unfazed.

The two guards held each arm and looked at the Source for what to do next. She motioned for them to leave and they threw Cronyn to the ground.

Kali knelt by the gray man's face and pouted sardonically. "Poor baby." He looked up at her with hazy green eyes. "I see my trusty guards gave you quite the treatment. That's what you get for disobeying me. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, my liege."

"You're lying. You hate me. Even the _idea_ of me. I took away your grand plan of raising the Twice-Blessed. You no longer have power." She smiled slightly.

"No, milady, I hold no anger towards you."

"Oh, but you do. Not that I care, I honestly don't give a rat's ass. Cronyn, you piss me off. You shared a secret that was not yours to share. _In front of a whole crowd no less._ And you know demons," she shook her head. "They like to talk. If this gets back to Balthazar, or worse, the Charmed Ones, who knows what could happen. Oh wait, I do. I'll kill you, a pain far worse than what you experienced with my boys. And then my plans for my mother and aunts will be destroyed. You know how the Charmed Ones are, you always have to have a plan to defeat them, winging it just won't work."

"I apologize, Kali."

She grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into the air, forcefully pushing him against the wall to get a tighter grip against his neck. "But again, you don't mean it, and I just don't like you, especially after that little stunt you pulled. So you shall be punished." She left a blazing trail of fire down the path of his wrinkled cheek. She looked him in the eye and said, "Take this knife," she pulled the blade out of her boot, "and stab yourself in the stomach."

He glared at her as he knew she was using a power of the Source's, mind control. He took the dagger and plunged it into his side, pulled it out with a hiss before stabbing himself again. And again, and again, and again.

Kali looked on, amused. "Stop."

He dropped the knife and tried to squirm from her clutches, but the blood gushing from his abdomen stopped him and made him cry out in pain.

His leg twisted painfully by an unseen force, he heard his bone cracking. His arm bent at an unnatural angle, the bones breaking. One by one all of the bones in his body went against him, twisting, curling, bending impossibly. He fell to the ground as his body could no longer support his weight with every bone in his body breaking.

She smiled, a twisted smile that would have made any human shudder as she said, "Goodbye Cronyn," and thrust the cool medal into his heart with a sickening squirt.

She heard approaching footsteps and shimmered the body away, already knowing it was her 'father'.

He looked around the Source's cave. "Where is the Source?" he asked Kali.

"How would I know?" she retorted dully.

He shrugged, not really caring where his Liege was. "Come, Kali. We have to talk."

* * *

_With Phoebe_

Phoebe ran upstairs into her room, slamming the door behind her before locking it. How could Piper even suggest that? She was her sister for Heaven's sake! Piper? Prue yeah, seeing as she thought Phoebe was irresponsible.

She sighed, even Cole wouldn't pick up. And that gave her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Though she couldn't apologize for how she felt.

Yes, she loved Melinda because she was her daughter, but at the same time, how could anything that cruel…that heartless, be _her_ daughter? It just didn't seem possible.

She sighed, laying down on her bed and dialed Cole's number again, only to chuck it across the room when it went straight to voicemail.

_Maybe I should go check . . . nah, I didn't hear it crack or break,_ she thought. She relaxed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

_Underworld_

"About?" she asked in the same bored tone.

"Your mother isn't very happy with you," he said, enunciating slowly as to not upset her.

She rolled her eyes. "Phoebe's a pain in the ass."

"That's your—"

She held up her hand, interrupting him. "I wouldn't go there. I barely know the woman. She may have carried me in her womb, but she is nothing to me. Now of course I feel something because of the, how do you say it? Good side of me."

"Kali," he said, extremely annoyed at the smirk on her face, she knew that and smirked wider.

"Get to the point, Cole," Kali said impatiently. "You aren't just here to inform me that _mother_," she snarled the word, "is mad at me, are you?"

He smiled. "You know me too well. What exactly is your plan, Kali?"

"Well, I can't tell you. I already said too much. That bitch," she seethed, "called me out on not being Melinda and made me angry. You know how I am when I'm angry. I tend to blurt things out."

"K—"

She stood up taller and kicked Cole in the knee, causing him to unintentionally bend down to her level. She roughly grabbed his face and stared into his eyes. "You will forget why you wanted to come here and leave."

He looked at her, his mind being manipulated easily with the Source's powers coursing through her blood. Why he came was wiped from his mind and he walked backwards slightly before shimmering away, leaving Kali in the cave grinning triumphantly.

* * *

Piper corked the last vial, dividing them into three piles, then placed them into three satchels and grabbed the ends. Scaling the steps, she wondered how this conversation would go.

Lightly, she knocked on her sister's door.

Phoebe rolled over and opened her eyes, sitting up. "Come in," she said through a yawn.

Piper hesitantly opened the door. "Sure you don't want to take that back?" she asked while leaning in the doorframe.

Phoebe shook her head wondering, vaguely, how her sister had opened the door if she had locked it, but came to the conclusion that she must not have done so all the way. The house was so old even if you came a fraction from locking a door, you could still open it if you turned the knob enough. "Yeah, I'm sure." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Piper sat beside her after closing the door.

"Phoebe, I—you shouldn't be so—we should—" she sighed. The right words just wouldn't come from her mouth.

Phoebe smiled, seeing how flustered she was. "It's okay. I-I f—forgive you."

"But Phoebe, I was horrible to even consider it. Your daughter, my niece? I—I—how can you forgive me just like that?"

"Because, to some point, you're right. She is a demon and we do need to be careful around her."

Piper wrapped an arm around her. "But?"

"But I wish I could force my powers on her and try to make her see things differently. I love her. Both sides of her no matter what she thinks of me. It'd be so much easier if she believed that," she said, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

Piper sighed. "It's gonna take one hell of an event for her to believe you, but I know you can do it."

"I just wish I knew how. I want her to trust me, trust us."

"Sooner or later, something will clear the doubt from our hearts and it'll happen."

She sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Cole sighed, laying down on the couch. He'd looked everywhere and couldn't find the Source. And, no matter how many demons he threatened, none would breathe a word to him of Kali's plans, which made his life so much more complicated.

How was he supposed to protect Phoebe and her sisters if he didn't know what to protect them from? He grabbed his cell from the coffee table, seeing he has 3 missed calls and they were all from Phoebe.

Well, he could save himself some wondering by telling himself she wasn't calling to apologize. He knew that much. Though he didn't blame her. It was _his_ fault Melinda/Kali was like this.

From a broken promise. She'd trusted him with all she had and how did he repay her?

He sighed and sat up. An idea hit him. Maybe if they—meaning him and Phoebe—started acting like a family that might take a bit of the edge off of Kali. She might realize that Phoebe isn't so horrible. Though he knew to make real amends she'd have to hear the truth and he wasn't ready to tell her…yet. He'd need to ask Phoebe too.

It was a long shot, but he figured he owed it to them to try it. At least once. Standing, he shimmered away.

* * *

Hearing a knock at her door, Phoebe pulled up from her sister's shoulder wiping the stray tears from her eyes. "Who is it?"

No one answered, so Piper got up and opened the door. She sighed, stepping away from the door. "Phoebe, Cole's here."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that. I can see his hair over your head." She stood up and walked over.

"O-kay, so I'll just…" she slipped out behind him.

"Hi," he said hesitantly.

"Hi, please come in," she said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

He nodded, walking in and closing the door. "I'm sorry I missed your calls," he said as he sat beside her. "I had a couple meetings I couldn't get away from."

She sighed. "It's okay. I know I shouldn't have said all that, but she's just so evil and I'm not. I don't understand it. Shouldn't I remember being that vindictive?"

"You would if you hadn't taken those pills I had made especially to keep you good while Melinda grew evil from the elixir."

"Wait. If I had been evil, you wouldn't have had to do all this. I wouldn't have had to forget. I could've been with you, couldn't I?"

"Technically, but with your witch powers being dormant it wouldn't have been the smartest move. They could've surfaced in severe stress or fear in order to protect you and if that happened, no matter how much I would've tried, I wouldn't have been able to protect you for long."

"You could've swapped like you did Melinda! Why di—" He kissed her to cut off her sentence. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing harder.

He pulled her into his lap and then pulled back. "Everything you said is true, but I didn't want you to change. Not like that." His hand caressed the side of her face. Her eyes closed slowly. "I want you to have a choice, if it even happens." He took his hand away.

Her eyes opened. "We need to find her."

He nodded in agreement. "Let me help you."

She locked her eyes with his and nodded. "Take me to my sisters and we will."

They shimmered away.

* * *

Kali halted in her movements, sensing that someone was coming. Four someones that made her skin crawl. She growled, knowing she didn't have time to shimmer away as the ripples and bright blue and white dots already formed in the musty cave air.

When the ripples stopped, and the nausea cleared away she ran to Melinda and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry!"

Kali rolled her eyes and pushed the older woman away. "Who are you talking to?" she grinned.

"Melinda? Or Kali?"

"Kali," she said surely, "I'm sorry!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and I really don't care."

"I'm sorry you're like this! It's my fault. It's all my fault! I-If I hadn't taken those pills that kept you evil and not me you wouldn't be like this."

Kali backed away slightly. "What are you babbling on about?"

"I-It doesn't matter." She shook her head slowly. "Just, _please_ let Melinda come out."

She smiled. "But I am Melinda."

Phoebe glared. "You know what I mean."

"I can't." She said simply. "She'll see the two women over there that look like they want to kill me and give control back over to me. It's an endless cycle."

"Just tell us what your plan is, Kali," Paige said.

Kali raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Why would I do that?"

"Cut the crap, Kali!" Piper snapped.

Kali smiled and winked before closing her eyes and collapsing on the ground. She opened her eyes, looking dazed and confused.

She scrambled backwards when she saw Piper and Paige They looked so angry...were they mad at her? Oh no! She turned towards Phoebe. "M-Mommy?"

"Mel?" she asked hesitantly.

She nodded. Phoebe looked at Cole.

"She's telling the truth. She really is Melinda," Cole said.

Phoebe grabbed Melinda and pulled her close. "Thank God! How are you sweetie?"

Melinda didn't answer, but continued to stare at Paige and Piper. They weren't . . . that scary, now that she focused on them. They actually looked...concerned? "H-Hi." she said shyly.

Paige grinned. "Hello." She walked slowly towards Melinda.

Piper hit her lightly. "Don't scare her!" Phoebe scolded.

Melinda smiled and ducked her head in Phoebe's waist, her golden hair fanning around her. She lifted her head and walked unsurely towards Paige. When she finally stood in front of her, she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Suddenly, as Paige grasped Melinda's hand, a shimmer formed in the corner of the room and energy balls whizzed past them.

Piper growled and froze the energy balls and Paige tried to orb them back at the demon. Cole shimmered up to the demon and grabbed him by the throat, ceasing his efforts of attacking.

"Who sent you?" Cole demanded in a growl.

"I-I..." the demon stuttered and looked at Melinda unsurely. "Can't breathe," he managed to choke out with the rest of the air that he had locked up. Cole loosened his grip a hair. "It war Kali's plan, but I did not expect to see you here, Balthazar. You were strictly forbidden from being attacked."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe demanded, not wanting to even think it.

The demon's eyes widened as he took in account that he just leaked the liege's plan. His eyes begged forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, my liege!"

Melinda cowered in fear. "What are you talking about?" Of course she knew, she may not have been in control of the body, but she was aware of her double's plan.

The Charmed Ones whipped around faster than humanly possible, forming a formation where they could easily protect each other from attacks, but still able to fight Melinda...or Kali.

Phoebe was still in shock. Melinda, her Melinda was the Source? Of all evil? That seemed unbelievable, but then again, it was most likely Kali.

Melinda scuttled backwards, they...they were going to attack her! They were going to kill her. She couldn't bare it, so she gave in to Kali and let her have control of the body. Kali pushed herself against the back wall, pretending to be afraid, before giving up and smirking. "Thank you, Abaddon."

He nodded, and Cole cuffed his throat tighter.

Kali rolled her eyes, she loved Cole like a father, but he was an idiot at times. She waved her hand and Abaddon shimmered next to her.

"You will be rewarded, my pet. Now go."

He nodded, bowed gracefully and shimmered away.

"I wouldn't act so surprised and defensive, ladies. It's not like you didn't expect it," she said casually while sitting on the Source's throne, _her_ throne.

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked painfully.

"Because I don't like you!" Kali snapped. "Why do you think? The most powerful witches known to man, dying by my hands? I would go down in history! Abaddon was just a distraction. It disappoints me that he shared my secret, but it would have leaked out at some point." She sighed heavily, bored. "Just a matter of time. He's such a good little follower. You three should get some, they're quite fun. Make you feel powerful."

"Cu-"

"Yes, yes, cut the crap," Kali interrupted. "You really need a new catch phrase, Piper. That one is really wearing down."

"So what?" Paige asked, "You kill us, that was your plan? Just that?"

"Yes, 'just that'," she mocked. "What is any demon's wish, hmm? To kill the mystical, magical, all- powerful Charmed Ones? Just following the herd, I suppose."

"Don't make me blush," Piper said sarcastically.

"What about you, Mother? You've been awfully quiet."

"I have nothing to say," Phoebe said stiffly.

"Oh boo-hoo." Kali growled. "So I'm the Source. It's not like you didn't see that one coming. You would know after all, Phoebe, you had sex with him."

"I was drunk!"

"Even while intoxicated you could tell there was something wrong with him. Demons are naturally greedy by nature. It's no surprise that I killed my own father so I could have his power." she grinned. "Being the Source, I know everything. I'm not the only one keeping secrets, isn't that right, Balthazar?"

Phoebe turned around. "If you mean that he used to be the Source's most devoted servant, I already knew that."

"No, no, there's more to it. More that involves evil," she smirked as she looked to Balthazar. "If you don't tell her, you know that I will. The only question that remains is who she'll take the news easier from, me or you?"

It couldn't come out. Not now. Not this way. Though Phoebe wouldn't be new to the proposition, her sisters would no doubt rail against it…against him. If that happened there was a possibility of never getting the _real_ Melinda back.

He took a breath. "Odessa," he breathed.

Not a moment later, she appeared at his side. "Feed her this in small doses," she said, handing him a satchel.

He turned to her. "What will it do?"

She smiled. "It will render her incapable of telling your most precious secrets until you give her permission."

He cocked an eyebrow and she laughed. "Do not ask such heavy questions, Balthazar. They will give us both headaches." And with that, she disappeared.

Cole shifted forms, knowing as Balthazar he had more stealth, though he doubted it would work.

Kali kept her eyes trained on her so-called family. What Balthazar was doing now, she assumed, was none of her concern. She grinned widely, bringing and energy ball into her right hand. She noticed how her mother flinched as she juggled it.

"What's wrong, _Mom_?" she mocked, standing and walking over to her. "Afraid of little me?"

Phoebe gulped. Looking into the girl's eyes, she saw no remorse or humanity of any kind. She wanted to drop everything and try to convince her again that they weren't there to kill her. Suddenly, something Prue had said many years ago popped into her head, _'Does it really matter, Phoebe, if the demon is a kid? In the end, your judgment may be the end of you. They may look innocent, but to us they will play on our emotions and test our very last nerve. Sometimes, it's simple: kill or be killed.'_

She looked to her sisters, seeing them poised and ready for attack, but she knew none of their attacks would make a dent. Kali's demonic senses would sense them long before they were hit. She'd seen Cole shift forms and disappear into the shadows, probably waiting like her sisters were and she was grateful, but it couldn't be a direct attack, no.

Kali needed to be surprised and, even though she knew it'd put the trust issue in even more jeopardy, Phoebe knew she had to be the one to do it.

But how? Sure she was evil—the worst evil actually—but...

She steeled her eyes to show nothing as she walked forward slowly.

"Phoebe," Piper warned.

"I know what I'm doing," she said, not even bothering to look back.

Paige nodded. "Just be careful." She pushed the potions further into her pockets.

Phoebe nodded. She smirked. "If you're that sure of yourself, Kali, do it." She relaxed. "This is the last time I'll ever ask, after this I'll stop at nothing to get you to believe me."

"Phoebe, if she does then—"

"I know Piper, but as demonic as she is, if she really is my daughter, she's part witch too."

"Stop whining!" Kali yelled, throwing the energy ball at her aunts, but Paige called for it and it reformed in her hand. "God, don't you three ever quit complaining!"

"Kali, choose now," Phoebe said.

She grinned. "You're making the game too easy." She shimmered away and the Charmed Ones got uneasy as she didn't appear for a couple minutes.

"Did you leave?" Piper asked, turning suspiciously and holding her hands up, ready to strike.

"It would make sense..." Paige trailed off while shifting from foot to foot.

"Maybe she's thinking of a plan on how to kill us," Phoebe mused more dejectedly than she wanted to sound.

Kali formed behind Phoebe and conjured a dagger and stabbed her near the heart before throwing Chinese stars at her aunts' chests. She threw a triumphant wink towards Cole in the shadows before shimmering away, knowing it was only the beginning.

Cole contemplated just leaving them, but knew he had to help them and ran to Phoebe, she being the one the most in danger of losing her life.

Paige growled in annoyance and yanked the metal out of her stomach and then ripped part of her shirt to stop the blood. She walked over to Piper and pulled out the star that was lodged in her shoulder. It was safe to say that Kali didn't have the greatest aim. She ripped another part of her shirt and wound it around Piper's hand and pressed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take Piper and you take Phoebe. Follow me to the Manner and I'll call Leo," Paige ordered, stepping into the Whitelighter role effortlessly.

Cole nodded, pretending to be concerned...or was he really? The dagger looked like it hurt and he did feel bad for Phoebe, but he didn't care about her, did he? He gave up those feelings long ago, yet, it was so easy to fall for her. He internally scoffed, for a mortal perhaps, _but I'm a demon! Kali was right, demons don't feel._

He shifted forms and picked up Phoebe, not wanting to scare her if she woke up and saw a gruesome figure towering over her. Damn it! There he went again. Caring. A weakness. He shimmered Phoebe away who was clenching her eyes and pain and refused to open them. How could she actually think Kali wouldn't take the chance of killing Phoebe and actually be concerned of hurting her mother? Such a fool, she was.

Phoebe felt something cushiony under her back and she touched the dagger and tried to heave it out, but suddenly got scared and stopped.

"Leo!" Paige called, only half feigning to be in pain. "Please, Leo, I need help!"

It took a second, but Leo orbed down and immediately ran to Piper to heal her and then started his way to Paige, but she motioned to Phoebe whose gash was bigger.

He jerked the blade out quickly like it was a band aid and it would hurt less. Phoebe clenched her teeth, but took the pain easily and was relieved when the warm golden glow spread throughout every contour of her body and gave her a fuzzy happy feeling.

"I didn't think she would actually do it," Phoebe uttered quietly while sitting up. "How stupid of me. I thought she was bluffing, but why would she pass up an opportunity like that?"

"Oh sweetie," Piper soothed while hugging her shoulders as she sat next to her. "We'll get her next time. She's only–"

"The daughter of the strongest demon in the world and a Charmed One, and the Source of all Evil," Phoebe said darkly.

Cole sat next to Phoebe and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. He wanted to push her away, all of a sudden. She disgusted him. She was a witch, revolting! His eyes widened slightly when he realized where all of the mixed feelings were coming from. His demon side was resisting against his feelings for Phoebe.

He did love her. In truth, he always had, but Balthazar hated him for it. That side was hard to resist. It was part of him. In his very instincts of survival. He'd fought with it 10 years ago, but hadn't realized how much until now.

Balthazar was clawing to get out, to break free from his restrictions. To kill the witch in his very arms. To kill them all.

Phoebe wound her arms around him, feeling better physically, but mentally and emotionally she was drained. She couldn't believe her daughter was the Source of All Evil. It just seemed impossible. Sure she knew her daughter was evil, but this evil was on a whole new level.

She sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Cole could feel himself shaking and knew how dangerous it was for him to be here. He'd brought up to possibility that if she were to stay with him she would have to abandon all she'd even known in her life and all she'd ever become since gaining her powers, but would she ever really consider it? Without prodding from him?

He let go of Phoebe and sat her back against the couch. She looked at him, slightly hurt. She'd almost died. He'd stepped in and now she was asking for advice—specifically from him—and now he was ignoring her?

He stood up, but she grabbed his hand. "What is it?" she asked.

"I can't stay, Phoebe."

"But wh-why? I need you to stay. Please stay!" she begged.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he pulled his hand away and shimmered out.

"Phoebe," Piper began, but her sister stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, wiping her eyes and standing up.

"But it's only—"

"Don't care, Paige," she said both defeated and annoyed as the dragged her feet up the long antique staircase.

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB, BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	22. Where They Should Really Be

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 22: Where They Should Really Be**

He walked down the hallway to Melinda's room, finding her asleep on top of her covers. He smiled as he walked in. She was so angelic when she slept. If only she wasn't the Source of All Evil. How had he not seen it? Then again, nobody had said anything to him.

Her plan to kill them was . . . reasonable, despite the fact they were related. If he didn't still love Phoebe after all these years, he might jump right into it, but he couldn't.

Her mother was the brightest light in is darkened soul and, no matter how much his demonic side urged him to he would not harm her or her sisters. Though protecting them would be even more difficult now than before.

He sat on her bed, brushing her golden locks away from her face. Silently, he wished Phoebe were there with him to share such a peaceful moment, but she wasn't. She wasn't because he'd ran when she begged him to stay. She wasn't there because he himself was afraid of losing control of Balthazar around her sisters. Around Phoebe he seemed tamer.

He stood up and pulled the quilt that was at the foot of her bed over her. He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Mel."

Crystalline eye shot open and she grabbed his hand as she sat up. "Cole," Kali spoke.

He raised a brow. "Kali?"

She nodded. "Do you think Mother will ever stop being so defensive around me?"

He sighed. "No."

"Oh."

"Not as long as you're still bent on killing her and your aunts. Kali, I understandthey were the Source's greatest enemies, but that doesn't mean they have to be yours." He sat back on her bed.

"But his blood is in my veins, so don't I have to hate like him?"

He shook his head. "No, you and Melinda are your own person. You don't have to settle any scores. But I do understand that your powers can't help but overwhelm you when they're near. It's like that for me too."

"It is?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "It always has been."

"Does it ever get easier?" she asked while fingering the fringe on her blanket.

"Sometimes it's easier, but it's going to be something you're always going to be in the middle of."

She nodded in understanding.

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"There was something in her eyes right before I left. And I felt horrible because I knew I had caused it. I still do."

He rested his hand on her knee. "What do you think it was?"

She thought for a moment. "Her hope was gone. Shattered. She looked…betrayed. Are you sure she doesn't hate me?"

"Listen to me. If something happens and I'm no longer here, I want you to remember something: you'll always have a safe place in that house with your mother and your aunts. They love you no matter what happens." He sighed. "I also know you're right. She feels extremely betrayed. She never thought you would take a shot at her like that."

She nodded. "Yeah, but she was right there and asking for it, so…"

"Doesn't matter. She thought Melinda would be able to surpass you and stop you."

"Does this mean I have to apologize?"

"You don't have to do anything, but it would be in your best interest."

She nodded, slipping to the ground from under the quilt. "Okay."

"I didn't mean now."

"Why not? Sooner I apologize the sooner she quits feeling like a failure."

He raised an eyebrow. "You believe she wasn't? Interesting. What changed your mind?"

She smirked. "My human half." She shimmered away.

* * *

Kali landed in the living room where Piper and Paige sat on the couch. Paige looked up and nudged Piper. Piper turned towards her and noticed Cole standing behind the blonde girl.

"Melinda?" Piper asked.

Kali rolled her eyes. "You wish." Cole gave her a look. "I mean, hello."

"Kali." Paige stated with a little sigh.

"I just...uh...came to 'pologize," she said quietly, barely coherent.

Piper raised her eyebrows, amused. "The big bad Kali coming to apologize, eh?"

"I just..." she gave a resigned sigh, "Yeah. I feel little guilty." She suddenly glared. "And that doesn't mean anything. It's just the stupid human blood in my veins that's making me apologize." She rolled her weight on her right foot. "So...do you forgive me?"

"For what?" Paige asked with a wide smile and innocent eyes.

Kali glared fiercely.

"Yes. We forgive you," Piper interrupted.

"Where's Ph–Mom?" Kali shuddered at the term.

"She should be in her room," Piper answered.

"I know where that is," Cole piped in.

Paige grinned. "Bet you do."

"Shush," Piper berated but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

_Phoebe walked into the Manor calling loudly that she was home. "Piper?" she called again when hearing no response. "...Paige? Anyone home?"_

_She walked into the kitchen to see a long thin red line. It was a curvy stream of crimson blood that made Phoebe recoil. "P-Piper?" she followed the trail to see a still pale body. "Piper..." she asked hesitantly to an empty room._

_She knelt next to the still, lifeless body. The head lolled to the side. Glassy brown eyes looked at her. Phoebe shook and tears led hot sticky trails down her cheeks. "Oh God."_

_Kali silently walked into the kitchen, a sharp blade held to Paige's throat tightly. Paige didn't say anything, but let it show through her eyes, fear._

_"Phoebe," Kali said emotionlessly. _

_Phoebe gasped and turned around. "K-Kali?" she looked towards her younger sister. "Let her go, please!"_

_Kali shook her head, an amused grin toying at the corners of her lips. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" She shifted her position of Paige's back, being so much shorter than her aunt that she had to jump on her back to be at the same height. _

_She dropped the athame and grasped Paige's head. She smiled at Phoebe, as if she hadn't seen her in years, like they were good friends, or perhaps a polite smile with the person who owns the eyes you met. She twisted Paige's head sharply, causing a sickening crack and fell to the ground with Paige._

_Phoebe collapsed on the ground in shock. Too shocked to cry. "Why?" she finally asked._

_"Because you did nothing! You come into my life and act like the perfect mother. Like you've been there for me for years, but that's a lie! A blatant lie! You can kid yourself, but that's not going to get past me." She walked up to her mother. "And now to get rid of you forever. What a pity, you had so much power." She conjured an athame and plunged it into her chest._

* * *

"NO!" Phoebe screamed as she heard a loud, sharp knock on her door. She unwrapped the sweaty sheets from her legs and stumbled to the door.

Kali stood there, looking up reluctantly at her mother. "Hi."

Phoebe smiled hesitantly. "Kali..."

She nodded in confirmation.

"I just...wanted to apologize. For doing the stuff that I did. I..." she stopped to scowl. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm still human...as much as I dislike it."

Phoebe stood there, stupefied. "Uh...I forgive you."

Kali smiled slightly. "I'm glad." She looked at Cole. "I'm leaving," she stated plainly and shimmered away leaving Cole with Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes focused on the wall behind him. She wanted nothing more than to slam the door and go back to bed, but she couldn't. Kali had apologized and left so why was Cole still here? She sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why are you still here?" she asked annoyed. She was still shaken from the day's events and very exhausted.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay and—"

"Oh? So now you're concerned? Not when I asked you to stay with me?" she bit, backing into the room. "Why are you really here?"

He sighed, stepping into the room. "Phoebe, after everything, do you honestly believe I'm not concerned about you? I know you've regained all of your  
memories by now."

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"By your eyes. You trust me and yet something's telling you shouldn't."

She smiled slightly. "So should I listen to my head and kick you out," she stood up and walked toward him, "or should I listen to my heart and listen to your  
explanation?"

He smiled too, taking a few steps in her direction, half of his face illuminated by her bedside lamp. "You can do both, but I suggest you listen first."

She nodded and walked back over to sit on her bed, gesturing for him to join her. He hesitated, but soon joined her.

"I'm sorry," he began, hoping she believed him. "I just didn't think I would be able to keep control if I stayed. Melinda and I are the same in that way, actually." He chuckled. "I guess she really is my daughter after all."

She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that when we're both around just you, our demonic sides can be kept in check. Hers is harder though because she relies on it to function and I don't." She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder. "I didn't grow up like this. There was some deal between my mortal father and a demon. I think it was some sort of pact. When I was older, Balthazar became my shadow. It was hard to contain him at first, but as I said, I didn't grow up with him, so I can ward him off."

She looked at him. "Did you have control of him before you met me?"

Cole stayed quiet for a few moments in thought before speaking. "Mostly, the other things are what you made me."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Sometimes, I can't even keep him in check, but when I'm with you…it's like he knows he has to behave. Like you have control that I don't. You keep me human and him demon. We never mix too much."

She sighed, trying to keep sleep away a bit longer. "So whenever Jared . . . did that, was it you who was in control or did Balthazar overtake you because of your plan?"

"That was me. All me. And, for the life of me, I honestly don't know why I just sat there on the couch that night when I should've done so much more! I've hated myself for 10 years over that. Over not taking you two away when I had ample chances." His hands curled into fists in anger.

"But you had to. It was like you said. If you went against him and lost, who would've been there for her? I certainly wasn't. And before you go apologizing again, you need to know that you don't need to anymore. Though, I'm probably going to bring the fact up more than either of us likes." She bought his face to look at her. "It won't be your fault. Not anymore."

He sighed. "Just because you say that, it doesn't make it true, Phoebe."

She nodded. "I know, but someday you'll believe me."

* * *

Kali stood outside the door listening. Pathetic mother was trying to make amends to him when she should've been making them to her. And who was the Jared person? What did he do to her?

She didn't know why, but Kali was beginning to feel a warm glow in her chest. Something she'd never felt before. Happiness? That was crock! She was a demon! A murderer. And yet something told her she didn't always have to be.

Cole did swear to her that she was safe in this house no matter what. Now she just needed a reason to believe it herself. She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Cole stood up. "We have an eavesdropper. You know that, right?" he said walking to the door.

"I figured so. Go ahead and open it," she said as his hand rested on the knob.

He nodded, turning the knob and opening it. "Come in Kali."

She walked in with her head at a curious angle, almost like she was trying to get the answers from within her mother's mind. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"Hi." Phoebe said.

Kali sat looking down at her hands which rested in her lap. She couldn't answer. She felt almost ashamed for a reason she couldn't comprehend. "Hi," she said after five minutes.

"How—how are you?" Phoebe stumbled over her words after sensing fear from the girl. The demon didn't feel fear, but some part of Melinda was beginning to manifest itself in Kali, yet the Charmed One didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Only time would tell . . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Is this a good thing that Kali is starting to feel remorse? Will there be a demonic uprising because of it?

Is it just me or is the format of the site when you post the story to the document manager totally screwy? I posted this normally, but it was all pushed to the left. I had to re-align it completely!

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, ButterflyEyes24, BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	23. Unhinging the Door

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 23: Unhinging the Door**

Cole closed the door and stood with his back against it. "Kali," he addressed in a firm tone, "I believe your mother asked you a question. Are you going to deem her worthy of an answer or not?"

Kali looked at him, the stubbornness in her dark eyes beginning to dissipate and Cole could see it. Something was changing within her. He only hoped it was a change for the better.

After five minutes, the witch sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to answer now."

Kali looked at her surprised. "I don't? You mean, you're not going to force it out of me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because it's a question that you want answered. I guess I just thought everyone was like that."

"Because you use force to get what you want. You think everyone does that. Kali, you and I carry on conversations all the time without the slightest hint of physical force. Can't you and your mother do that too?" Cole asked.

Kali sighed, resting her hands in her lap. This was a huge step—a milestone of sorts—and even though she saw her mother's genuine interest, despite how tired she looked, Kali didn't know what to say. Her mind was screaming at her to answer the question simply, or was that her demonic blood?

She knew everything she'd worked so hard to achieve—killing the Source to gain his power, having a limitless supply of demons to do her bidding, even coming inches from killing the woman who sat beside her—was going to crumble. And it would only take a few choice words.

Even little Melinda was trying to call her back. Kali found this somewhat odd. Usually in stressful situations, Melinda willingly gave her control. But if she was comfortable then did that really mean what Belthazar had told her about this house and everyone in it was true?

She bit her lip, looking Phoebe in the eyes. "Do I have to start calling you Mom? 'Cause that's just gonna be weird for me."

Phoebe smiled. "Well, not right off the bat, I hope someday you will, Kali. I know Melinda will now and I understand why it's hard for you to accept."

"Because you had no choice. Bel—Cole hid me from you for my own good. And yours too."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Kali, how much did you hear?"

She shrugged, looking to Cole. "Pretty much all of it, but my questions will be difficult for her to answer and I don't think I'll like hearing them, so I will bring them up later," she looked to Phoebe, "if that's okay with you?"

Phoebe nodded slowly. "Yes, that's fine. I still need to figure things out myself. But whatever you ask whenever you ask I'll try my best to answer."

Kali smirked. Melinda was really fighting her now. She sighed. "All right, all right. I won't hold you back any longer."

Phoebe looked to Cole, puzzled, but he just smiled.

Once again, Kali was in the backseat while Melinda took full control of their body.

Melinda smiled shyly at Phoebe and backed into Cole's legs. She gripped his shirt with her hands and, again, smiled hesitantly at Phoebe.

"H-Hi..."

Phoebe grinned back and knelt by Melinda. "Hi."

Melinda ducked her head and let her blonde hair fan her face. "Daddy's told me about you..." she smiled. "You're more pretty in person."

Phoebe blushed and looked to Cole. "You have?"

He nodded. "She asks about you... A LOT." He smiled.

Phoebe thought a moment. This wasn't as simple as asking her what her favorite food, color or TV show was.

"Mel, why don't you tell her what you like to do?" Cole asked, hoping for common ground.

Melinda grinned, proudly showing off a missing tooth. "I like..." she bit her lip."I like to pretend that I'm a princess who has to escape her torture chamber all by herself." she nudged Cole. "He's always the prince who I meet once I escape."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Prince huh? Does he battle things that are trying t hurt you so that you can escape? Like," she pretended to be deep in thought, then smiled, "like a fire-breathing dragon? Or am I too far out there?" she asked looking to Cole, who shook his head.

Melinda shook her head. "No! Of course not, silly! He vanquishes demons and icky monsters." she scoffed as much as a young girl could, "Dragons."

Phoebe laughed. "Of course not! Dragons are too little for you right?" she asked while giving Cole a thanks-for-making-me-look-like-an-idiot look.

Melinda ran up to Phoebe and looked her boldly in the eyes. "Will you be a princess with me?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Sure. What do I do? I don't remember. I haven't played this game in a _long_ time. "

Melinda squealed in delight and clapped her hands. She blinked and conjured the evil step mother. "Don't worry, she won't actually hurt us." she eagerly pulled Phoebe to the bed and the huddled close together. "She's gonna say mean things and then...then we have to sneak out the window, but she catches us! And then we have to sneak out again."

Phoebe grinned in finally getting to make a few memories, then reality struck. "Umm, okay, but sweetie, we're on the 2nd floor. How are we supposed to get out?"

Phoebe laughed. "Thanks for believing in me!" She looked at Cole an mouthed "Conjure a rope ladder."

He smiled, waved his hand and a ladder appeared in the room. Then he shimmered outside and hung it from a couple nails that were on the windowsill. He shimmered back in beaming at her. "All set!"

Melinda cheered. She clung to Phoebe's arm and blinked. Suddenly, both her and Phoebe were in beautiful, poofy dresses. Melinda brought her hands up to her and hair and smiled when she hit her braided locks. She loved it when her hair was braided.

Phoebe smiled. "Don't you look lovely!"

Phoebe smiled, but couldn't help crying and fell back onto the bed. Melinda looked at her oddly.

"Mama?" she asked attentively. "What's wrong?" she started to tear up and looked at Cole. "I ruined it!"

Cole walked over and knelt beside her. "No, you didn't. She's...just really happy. She's never had anybody call her Mommy or Mama before. She's happy, really. Aren't you, Phoebe?" Phoebe sat up and wiped her eyes frantically. "Yes," she said still wiping the tears away. "You didn't ruin it. I still want to play. I just...please say it again!"

Her eyes lit up and she bound forward to hug Phoebe. "I'm happy, Mama." she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now, we have to escape!" she gestured wildly towards the evil step mother. "She's going to hurt us!"

She pretended to be shocked. "Oh, that's right! Hurry, run!" She grabbed her hand and led her to the window. "Little princesses first." She smiled as Melinda climbed up and over onto the ladder.

"Now you, Mommy!" Melinda called.

Phoebe smiled, sitting on the sill and carefully situated herself on the ladder and climbed down beside Melinda. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"Wonderful!" Melinda cried. She blinked and the colorful glass window below rippled and she swung elegantly through the window and landed gracefully in the living room.

Phoebe hesitantly dipped her toe into the glass and tumbled through. Melinda giggled and helped her mother up. Piper ran into the living room, looking for the sign of any demons only to find two very poofy dressed girls. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" she asked and looked even more curiously towards Melinda.

Phoebe brought a finger to her lips and pointed towards the ceiling quietly. "Don't wake the wicked witch, Piper."

Piper laughed. "Of course not, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" she grinned. "Would the princesses like to invite their princes for some cookies?"

Melinda shrieked with joy and called, "Daddy! Daddy! Come here!"

Cole shimmered down quickly and picked her up in a swift movement. "What is it?"

She pointed towards the woman she didn't know the name of. "This nice lady has cookies! And she invited us to eat them with her. Can I have some, Daddy? Please?"

Cole looked towards Phoebe for guidance and she nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Aunt Piper. We would love to join you."

Melinda maneuvered out of Cole's arms and dipped into a gracious curtsy. "Yes. Thank you, Aunt Piper." she giggled, loving to talk like a princess. "For being ever so generous." she blinked and the dresses disappeared from their bodies. Melinda blinked again and her outfit colors changed from black to pink. "Cookies!" she bolted towards the kitchen, only to stop and turn around. "You have milk, right?"

Piper smiled warmly, "Of course. What are chocolate chip cookies without milk?"

Melinda gave up on running and instead opted for shimmering towards the kitchen and shoving a cookie in her mouth.

"Melinda!" Phoebe tried to reprimand, but ended up laughing. "Ask first!"

"Can I have a cookie?" she mumbled and then bit into another one before waiting for an answer. Piper chuckled and nodded wordlessly.

Paige orbed into the kitchen. "Cookies!" she yelled and inhaled the chocolate smell. She hurried to gobble one up and nodded towards Melinda. "Hey, kid."

Melinda nodded back. "Hi..." she bit her lip, not knowing her name.

Paige smiled. "Call me Aunt Paige." she munched on another cookie.

"Sooooo," Piper began, "what was with the poofy dresses?"

Paige raised a brow. "Dresses?"

Melinda nodded happily. "Mommy and I were playing princesses!"

Cole smiled. "And they both looked like royalty."

"Especially Mommy."

Phoebe grinned. "Nah, you looked better!"

Cole grinned. "Really? I don't think so."

Paige rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Keep it in your pants."

"Keep what?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Nothing." Piper interrupted. "Nothing!"

Phoebe yawned. "Feels late, but its only 9:30."

"Well, you had an interesting night," Cole answered. "Very eventful."

Melinda reached for another cookie which Piper handed her, then another. "No more. You don't want an upset tummy while you sleep."

Melinda pouted. "'kay."

Paige curled her lip and scrunched her nose. "No talk about that 'interesting night', okay? Or I'll be the one with the upset stomach." She grabbed a cookie and orbed it under the table, landing it on Melinda's lap.

She winked discreetly at her and took another cookie to bring upstairs with her. "Thanks, Piper!" she orbed back up to the attic.

"Yeah, she's right," Phoebe sighed, "though it wasn't _that_ kind of night."

Melinda raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean, Mama?"

Phoebe smiled. "Nothing sweetie, nothing. But I had fun, did you?"

"Yes, we can!" Phoebe smiled.

Melinda yawned.

"Uh oh, somebody's tired," Piper quipped.

"No, 'm not." Melinda mumbled. "I'm j'st..." she thought for an excuse, "...bored..."

Cole chuckled. "No you're not. It's late for you."

"Nu-uh!" Melinda protested. "I'm just...bored without Aunt Paige here, 's all. I could stay up all night!"

Piper laughed. "Yeah, she does tend to have that effect on kids. But is there anything you could do with the three -or four- of us? We can be fun too."

"Let's watch a movie!"

"What movie?" Cole asked.

"You're gonna drag me home, aren't you?" She asked, whining. "I don't wanna go!"

Cole smiled. "I never said I would. Being as you're having a good time, we can stay."

Melinda's eyes lit up. "All night? Please Mama?"

Phoebe sighed. "Well, ask your Daddy and Aunt Piper. I don't have a problem with it."

Piper smiled. "Me either. I would love it if you stayed."

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Piper asked.

"Can we watch The Grinch?"

"That's a Christmas movie!" Phoebe asked. "Its summertime!"

Melinda pouted.

Phoebe sighed. "Okay, I think we have it on DVD. Go see if your Aunt Paige wants to watch with us."

Melinda nodded and shimmered up to the attic. "Aunt Paige?"

Paige turned around, smiling. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna watch The Grinch with us?"

Paige grinned and clapped her hands together. "That's my favorite movie!"

When Paige orbed Melinda back down into the living room, the previews were already skipped and Piper had the movie on pause. Melinda sat in between Phoebe and Cole.

She pouted at how cold-hearted the Grinch was in the beginning, but how he obviously just needed a friend. Melinda giggled when Grinch saved Cindy from the present shoot. Her eyes started to flutter closed when Cindy's father found Cindy wrapped in paper. She finally fell asleep on Phoebe's shoulder when Grinch got angry at how he helped Cindy.

"She's out." Paige stated.

"I'll take her up to..." Cole frowned. "Maybe I should take her home."

"No!" Phoebe interrupted. "She can stay in my room." Phoebe took Melinda gently in her arms. "I'll take her."

Cole raised a brow. "Are you sure? She can be pretty unpredictable."

Piper sighed. "That really is incredible."

Phoebe shifted Melinda in her arms and looked at Piper. "What is?"

Piper bit her lip in hesitation. "How much she looks like the bastard who beat you," she said slowly in hoping to soften the blow.

Phoebe's eyes turned dark and hard. "Yes, it is, but if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have her."

Cole smirked. I don't know about that."

Paige sighed. "What did I say about that kind of talk? Ugh! God, I can feel the cookies coming up already!"

Everyone laughed.

"Enough of nasty talk." Paige said. "Go. Take her upstairs and bring that with you. I take no responsibility for kicking him in the ass."

"You're so dramatic." Phoebe said quietly. "Come on, Cole."

He shrugged and followed her upstairs into her bedroom closing the door behind them. Phoebe shifted Melinda in her arms and sat on the bed, laying her against the wall, then she climbed in herself. "Are you gonna stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

She smirked. "Yeah, I do."

He smiled and walked over to them, kneeling on the floor. "Okay," he took her hand, "I will." He went to move away, but she still held his hand. "What?"

She smiled, moving to the middle.

He climbed in and Phoebe rested against him.

"That's much better."

Melinda snuggled into Phoebe's side.

Phoebe sighed in content, feeling Cole's arm come around her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "I wish every night could be this way."

Cole laughed lightly. "I do too, without her every night. I love her, don't get me wrong," his hand raked through her hair, "but it seems like it's been forever since we spent time together."

She smiled. "You're _so_ not getting there that easily!" she laughed.

"I expected as much, but I have a feeling there will come a day."

She sighed. "Me too." She wrapped an arm around Melinda and slowly let her eyes close, falling asleep on Cole's chest.

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? Will they make more memories? How will Kali's plan work now that they'll getting close?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB, BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	24. Within Enemy Territory

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 24: Within Enemy Territory**

Melinda snuggled closer to Phoebe as her eyes closed again. She'd been up for a bit after hearing a loud noise, but as nothing or no one had entered the room, she figured it was just her being slightly uncomfortable sleeping in a new place.

When her eyes closed, she found herself in the same dark room she'd been in when she and Kali had fought. _No, wait,_ she thought, _this isn't the same room. It doesn't feel scary, just dark. There's no light. Feels like the Underworld._ As is she had pyro-kinetic powers, the room was suddenly flooded with lit torches upon the walls.

The room was shrouded in black. Four leather chairs and a couch were in the center of the room. The furniture looked to have royal purple coverings made from velvet and though they looked quite comfy, Melinda couldn't bring herself to move a step.

Whether it was in fear or fascination, she didn't know, but everything about the room reflected her alter-ego, Kali. And that frightened her. Kali had tried to kill her mommy and her aunts because she wanted power.

"Well, Melinda," Kali said walking up behind her in her 'true' form. In demonic form, she looked anywhere from age 18 to 21, demons, naturally, developed faster than humans, but because they shared a body, Kali was forced to have a shell of the 10-year-old. She rolled her eyes. "I see you've found my dwelling." She said, walking over and talking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Come sit." She said, staring at her child vessel with fiery eyes which frightened her as she patted the arm of the chair next to her. "We have much to discuss."

"A-about what?" she stuttered, moving feebly toward the seat.

"Oh come now!" she chuckled. "I won't bite. I just want to talk."

Melinda swallowed, moving more steadily.

"Good." Her eyes focused on Melinda's every move. Her irises were a black, that you could barely tell the difference between the iris and the pupil. There was a bright ring of red around the black, separating the whites of her eyes.

She, as every demon, wore black. Tight black leather was painted on her skin under deep violet robes that reached her feet. Her bangs were pushed out of her eyes in a braid and pulled back at her ear by a bobby pin. She set her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and crossed her legs, showing off black combat boots.

She wore no makeup, her skin a flawless beauty. She was a succubus. Her lips were naturally a light red and when she smiled she showed off perfect white teeth. Her lashes were long and her cheekbones were high, drawing everyone in with a single glance. She was tempting, and she knew it.

Kali laughed again. "You can move faster than that, can't you? I promise I won't kill you."

Melinda's bright blue eyes were glazed with tears. "But you tried to! Last time! You threatened me!"

Noticing how fragile the child really was, Kali got up and walked over, kneeling in front of her. She extended her hand to the young one and was grateful her kindness was accepted. "I had to make you tough, Mel. I might not always be around. I had to see if you were strong enough to overcome even your dark side."

With a tremble in her voice she spoke. "What do you mean? As long as I'm here, you'll be here." For some reason, while talking with her other half, she couldn't think about what she'd done or be truly afraid. Deep down, Melinda understood what she did and why she did it. Not that she liked it.

"You know what? Let's not talk about that now." Kali stood up and guided her over to the chair where they sat beside each other.

"Then why am I here?" Melinda asked. "What . . . do you want with me?"

Kali steeled her voice. "You need to know my plan, so you don't mess it up. I plan to become the Ruler of Earth, Heaven and down here. I know I am, we are, but that doesn't mean people aren't going to try to overthrow us."

"Like Mommy?" Melinda asked sadly.

"Mommy?" Kali scoffed. "You mean the woman who gave you life and then forgot about you? Hardly qualifies as a 'Mommy' in my book."

"Bu—but Daddy said he had to keep us away."

"She didn't even know about you—about us—didn't remember anything until 10 years later. How can you defend her?"

Her lip trembled. "I—I don't know!" she cried.

"That's what I mean, Mel! That's why we have to get rid of them." She placed her hand on her vessel's as she looked into her eyes. "Everything will be okay if you just listen to me. Are you with me?"

Melinda wiped her eyes and thought a moment. Kali was right. Her mommy hadn't even bothered to look for her. She couldn't really care about her. All the love and attention had to be fake…didn't it?

She looked at Kali. "You'll protect me, right?"

Kali grinned. "As long as I'm with you, nobody will hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm with you."

* * *

Phoebe stretched out, opening her eyes to find Cole staring at her. "Morning."

He smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great." She answered, turning her head to look at Melinda and run her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, Mel." She whispered. "I know I've said it before, but I really am. If I would've known, nothing on Earth could've _ever_ kept you from me."

Cole sighed. "Well, I didn't help much there either."

"Stop it! It's not your fault," she said looking back at him.

He shrugged. "I don't think I'll ever believe that."

* * *

Hours later, everyone was out doing things and Melinda asked to stay behind and sleep a bit more. Everyone agreed, knowing if anything happened either Paige or Cole could be there in an instant. Melinda sat on the chair in front of Phoebe's mirror and Kali stared back at her through the glass.

It was easier to plot while Melinda was in the house. If she had questions, all she really had to do was find a flat, shiny surface and Kali would be at her side. Though she had to be more careful as she didn't want people getting sick. Kali was so strong that anyone who looked at her who wasn't used to her demonic aura, instantly passed out and become extremely ill or violent. She couldn't let that happen.

"So," Melinda started nervously, "what am I supposed to do?"

Kali smiled, her black-red-rimmed eyes sparkling. "Well, you have to find out their weaknesses, of course."

"Why?"

"Because it will help us get them out of the way." Melinda frowned. Did she really want to do that? "For example, say they were allergic to peanuts, and then if we gave them peanuts they would be less of an obstacle from being – most likely – passed out on the floor or red and swollen in the face."

Melinda chewed her lip. "I...I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

Kali touched her hand lightly to the glass, as if to comfort Melinda. "Nothing will happen to them, sweetie. They'll just be shocked, and we'll be able to sneak through. Like how you trick the evil witch. We're doing that. The Charmed Ones are evil witches and we're trying to sneak around them."

Melinda smiled happily. "Can we dress up?"

Kali creased her eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you want."

Melinda squealed. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

Kali nodded. "Yes, absolutely. Now, most importantly, while you're on your mission to figure out the evil witches' weaknesses, you must keep a low profile."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that you mustn't do anything to make the evil witches wonder."

"Oh!" Melinda nodded. "This sounds like fun."

Kali smirked. "It'll be a riot."

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will Melinda find out? How will they use it?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: That70sshowlova, HalliwellMB, BikerChick101 & LeftWriter224

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	25. Sinister Intentions

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 25: Sinister Intentions **

Melinda discreetly shimmered into Phoebe's empty room. She bit her lip, surveying the room. Where should she start?

She hesitantly took a step towards her mother's bed. She got down on her knees, lifting up the bed skirt and fluffy comforter that was a little too long, where it nearly brushed the floor. She let the blanket and skirt fall down on her head as she squinted in the dull light. Melinda pulled back and let out an angry huff of air. Dusty bunnies and a lone sock.

She brushed her hair away from her face as she stood up and scattered the dust off her knees. She walked over to Phoebe's dresser, picking up a run-down tube of red lipstick. She shrugged lightly her childish mind thinking it could work. Her fingers absentmindedly drummed against the wood as her eyes studied the objects on the dresser.

Her hand reached out towards a picture frame with a girl with straight dark hair. Her fingers ghosted down the side of the woman's face. She was beautiful. Who was she?

Melinda's eyes flickered towards a nearby reflection. She walked up to the mirror. "Kali?" she asked tentatively. At first, she saw herself. The short girl with tight blonde ringlets. Her fingers ran through her tangles, but she gave a tiny yelp as the mirror rippled like the glass was water.

Kali appeared in the glass, her frame leaning casually from nothing. "Hello, Melinda. You're back quickly."

Melinda pushed her foot around nervously as she twiddled the lipstick in her hand. She untwisted the cap and pushed up the worn out stick of scarlet. She felt the need to check in with Kali as if she were a five-year-old pouring a bowl of cereal. She had to know if she was doing everything right.

The demon rolled her eyes. "And what is lipstick supposed to do?"

"Well, maybe she's like a bull!" Melinda said in nervousness. She wanted to please Kali. "I learned that bulls are attracted to the color red! Maybe Mama is like a bull."

Kali sighed. This is what she got for working with a kid. "Uh, sweetie," the word didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. "Bulls are colorblind. They are attracted to the movement of the flag, not the color."

Melinda's eyes turned sad at the fact that she was wrong. "Oh...Well, I found this," she announced as she held up a picture of the dark haired beauty.

Kali stared at the picture. "Who is she?"

Melinda shrugged, a tiny smile forming on her face at the fact that she might have found something worthy of their plan. "I don't know."

Kali growled softly at not knowing as much as she thought she did. "I have never seen her around. Melinda, I want you to ask Phoebe who she is."

Melinda smiled and clapped her hands once. "Okay!" She tucked the frame under her arm and shimmered into the kitchen where her family was casually drinking coffee.

"Mommy, mommy!" Melinda shouted merrily. "I found something!"

Phoebe smiled at her daughter's voice. She looked up from her coffee and gently took the photo out of Melinda's hands. "Did you find this on my dresser?"

Melinda nodded. "Yeah. She's pretty, a princess. Who is she?"

Piper smiled as she tightened her hands around her mug. "A princess, alright. She's your Aunt Prue."

She blinked and looked down at the picture. "Oh. The one w-who..."

Piper nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah."

"I'll put that away, Mama," Melinda said quietly.

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks, sweetheart."

She nodded as she took back the photo and shimmered back to her mom's room. She walked up to the reflection and tapped it gently.

Kali raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Well?"

"Her name is Prue," Melinda answered. "She's Mama's oldest sister. She died from a demon attack..."

Kali's eyes lit with joy, but hurried to mask it. "Melinda. I need to take over your body."

"B-But—"

"It's important."

"Okay." She pouted. She sat down on Phoebe's bed and her shoulders slumped as she relaxed to let Kali take over her body.

Kali's eyes flickered open and she looked in the mirror to see Melinda's reflection. She smiled, and so did the girl in the mirror. She shimmered down to the Underworld, looking for the demonic shape-shifters.

"M-My liege," a woman bowed down to her as soon as she saw her.

Kali smiled as the woman nervously looked up at her. "I need your help."

"Mine?" She squeaked.

She nodded. "Are you a shape-shifter?"

The girl managed a tiny nod. "Yes, my lady."

"Good." The air crinkled and the photo of Prue appeared in her hand. "I need you to shift into her."

"Prue Halliwell?" The demon gasped. "But why?"

"I have a plan. And I need a shape-shifter. I will have a Darklighter disguise your shimmers to the orbs of the dead Halliwells."

"A-And if I fail you?"

"Then nothing," Kali lied. "I will spare you for helping me." She pulled the demon up. "Now, come. We need to find a Darklighter."

"My liege, what exactly is your plan?" She asked nervously as they rounded a corner to the Darklighter cave.

"My plan, Prue, is to distract the Charmed Ones while I unite the demons to rise against the Power of Three. The sisters will be too distracted by their dead sister being able to visit them from the Afterlife that they won't have time for me." She smiled.

In a mere second, the woman in the photograph was standing beside her in a white tank top and tight blue jeans and sneakers. The only difference in appearance was her eyes. Where the witch's were a deep green, hers were bright red, easily revealing her true identity. The shape-shifter noticed this and mimicked the color in a flash.

Kali looked at her and an evil grin spread across her features. "Perfect. Now all you need are her powers and memories."

"Memories?" The shape-shifter asked. "What good will those do? Didn't she die two years ago?"

Kali stopped. "If you're going to be her and act like her," she seethed, punching the cavern wall, "then you need her memories as well."

The shape-shifter felt a small tremor of fear at the tone of her voice and instantly changed her opinion. "Y-Yes," she gulped, "of c-course. How silly of me! S-so how am I to get the powers and memories?"

They passed a dark cavern and entered the next on their left. "Leave that to me." They stopped in the entryway. The Darklighters straightened up immediately upon seeing their leader. Others shrank back in fear of the woman beside her. "So, who wants a chance at greatness?"" Kali asked, walking into the middle of the room.

The Darklighter in back, obviously the most powerful and fearless, stepped up and kneeled at her feet. "I would like a chance to prove myself, Liege. What task do you need completed?"

Kali thought a moment. They hadn't discussed this in full, mainly because 'Prue' had no powers or memories yet, so she thought it was best not to get too far ahead of herself. "I will not name anything now, but I expect you to be available."

He nodded. "Of course."

Kali stepped back beside the shape-shifter and they left the room.

* * *

They shimmered into Phoebe's room. Kali sent a glare towards the demon when she heard steps outside the door. "Go back to the Underworld, now. I'll come get you when I am ready."

"Melinda?" Cole asked as he opened the door just as Kali set the photo down on the dresser. He smiled. "Aunt Piper made cookies. Would you like some?"

"Sure." She smiled brightly. She followed behind him towards the kitchen, her eyes flashing black for the briefest of seconds.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping as the potion made a tiny puff of smoke. She poured the lavender colored potion into a vial and turned to the pot next to it. The red potion was for her powers, the purple for her memory. She capped the vials and waved away the cauldrons.

She shimmered into the Shifter's cave with the vials pocketed in her jeans.

"Miranda." The girl announced as she took the potions. "I'm Miranda."

"Hello Miranda." She smiled. "It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Miranda gasped as the memories hit her like a brick. She shuddered nervously as she downed the purple liquid. Her chest glowed with a white light as the power of telekinesis and astro-projection entered her.

"Now, however, you are Prue Halliwell." Kali grinned. "Come, we must visit the Darklighter."

'Prue' nodded and let Kali shimmer her in the bustling cave. As soon as Kali formed the noise died down to a murmur.

"My liege." The Darklighter from earlier bowed gracefully.

"Up." Kali commanded. "All of you – except him –" she pointed towards the Darklighter, "out!"

The demons, terrified, orbed away.

"I need you to glamour her shimmer into the orbs of the dead Halliwells."

The Darklighter didn't dare ask why, but instead complied and ordered the 'shifter' to test it out.

'Prue' shimmered away, only for the shimmers to be glowing white orbs with wind chimes.

"Perfect." Kali said with a smile. "Come, Miranda."

She nodded and they orbed and shimmered up to the Halliwell attic. Kali took the Book of Shadows in her hands and dropped it loudly against the floor.

Prue glared. "What am I supposed to do?" She asked as she heard the footsteps.

Kali shrugged. "You're the one with the memories." She winked and shimmered away.

Piper slammed open the attic door, her hands tensed in a defensive position. She gasped and stared at the dark hair woman in the attic.

"Prue?"

Prue smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will happen now?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	26. Deceived by Their Own

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 26: Deceived by Their Own**

Piper slammed open the attic door, her hands tensed in a defensive position. She gasped and stared at the dark hair woman in the attic.

"Prue?" she said, barely audible, clearly in shock.

'Prue' smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

Piper nodded. "H-How are you here?"

She smiled, thinking on her feet. "The Elders had a change of heart. They decided to—"

Phoebe appeared in the doorway. "Hey Piper, have you seen C—" she stopped in shock, took two steps and tried to say something, but no words formed and her mouth hung open.

Piper walked over and grabbed onto her, as she looked like she might faint, as 'Prue' turned around to face them. "Um Piper, maybe we should have her sit down."

Piper was still staring at her with an equal mixture of shock and suspiciousness. Yes, she was thrilled to see Prue, but beneath her shock and total happiness, something wasn't right. She nodded and they helped Phoebe over to the couch.

"Piper, is she-i-is this real?" Phoebe asked, looking at her older sister.

Piper grabbed her shoulder. "I-I don't know, Pheebs, really I don't. She…just appeared from nowhere." Her eyes focused on one sister, then the other repeatedly. How could she be back? Th-they'd tried so many times to summon her, but got nothing.

'Prue' saw her suspicious expression and backed away slightly. The witch's memories were still implanting in her brain and her powers wouldn't be anything like the real Prue's no matter how hard she tried.

She'd had three years of experience after all. The demon had less than an hour.

It was very nerve-wracking. She didn't want to blow this chance. She pursed her lips a bit before she spoke. "I understand that this is hard on you, me coming back after two years. Especially when I'm not really alive and—"

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow. "You're a Whitelighter? That's strange."

She rested her hands on her hips and Phoebe sighed. _Here we go, again. Mother Prue's back._ "I died helping someone. Dr. Griffiths, remember? Typically, that wouldn't qualify me for this, you're right, but these are special circumstances."

Piper stood. "Yeah? What kind? How special?" she asked in an irritated tone.

'Prue' backed up. "Piper, don't do this to me! I want this to work too, but it's never going to if we always butt heads."

She really hadn't expected them to be so tense, but they were smart. And as far as the Elders were concerned, she had to think of what to do. The real Prue was still up there and probably pretty pissed right about now. She only hoped Kali had a plan for her and them.

"You want to be Super Witch again, don't you?" Piper asked. Over the last two years, she'd really taken a liking to being the oldest and wisest, but now with Prue back she'd be in the middle again. Invisible. A nobody.

'Prue' looked at her feet. She didn't have the intuition, but thought it was best not to step up to the lead role again. She looked at Piper, noticing how hurt she looked. Not exactly ready to cry, but not okay either.

Piper bit her lip struggling and sighed. "If you want to be a Super Witch I can't stop you..."

'Prue' stepped up to her and was surprised when Piper fell into her arms. Cautiously, she wrapped her arms around the woman she didn't know. In truth, witches repulsed her, but she had to play a convincing role.

She looked up, seeing Phoebe crying. She smiled small and uttered the words she knew she longed to hear. "It's okay Piper. I don't have to be the leader or even a Super Witch. I'll just help you."

She pulled back. "Really? You mean it?"

She smiled wider. "Absolutely. You're in command. Of the kitchen and demon battles. I'll offer wisdom and power, but I'll go by your standards."

Piper smiled. "Thanks, Prue."

Her eyes shined red as she looked to the floor. "No problem."

* * *

"Melinda Halliwell?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around in her bed innocently. She rubbed fake sleep from her eyes and blinked at the lights. "Yes..."

Odin scowled. "Or should I call you Kali?"

She rolled her eyes and glared. "What do you want?" she spoke in annoyance.

"We're putting you on trial."

"But why?" She demanded as he gripped her arms.

"Prue Halliwell wants a word with you." He responded with a sigh.

She tried to fight against his grasp as he orbed her 'Up There'.

Prue gave her niece a glare. "How _dare_ you! You've put my sisters through so much turmoil already just by shape-shifting into me!"

Kali gave a lazy yawn, rolling her weight on one foot. "I didn't. She did." She gave a slow smile before disappearing in a shimmer.

She reappeared beside an Elder. She dug her hands in his pockets, pulling out the golden satchel with the memory dust. She took a handful and threw it up in the air, making sure it landed on everyone.

"You will forget that the shape-shifter looks like Prue Halliwell and is currently 'Down There'. Prue Halliwell is granted Whitelighter powers to help her sisters by your orders."

They all nodded in unison.

"What are you doing?" Prue asked angrily.

Kali shrugged. "Oh, you know. Getting rid of the Charmed Ones. Just what every demon does." She shimmered towards Prue, grabbing her arm tightly and shimmered her down to the Underworld.

She shoved her aunt to the cave floor in front of her servant. "Lock her away somewhere and make sure she can't contact anyone." She commanded. "I'll deal with her later."

"No! Wait!" she pleaded as the servant knocked her to the ground. She got to her hands and knees, but was pushed back down. "Wait…" she whispered.

Kali was rather amused. She didn't think anyone was who dead could put up that much of a fight. She turned back to her. "What is it?" she dropped to her knees, after seeing her servant bind Prue's hands behind her back. She raised her chin with a finger. "What do you want with me?"

"Why are you really doing this?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her shoulder had to be dislocated thanks to that last shove. "Who are you angry at? Me? Piper? Or your mother? Ah!" she screamed when her chin crashed to the cavern floor from Kali not being there.

"You know nothing about me! Do not assume anything!" Kali yelled. "Servant!" He pulled the witch from the ground. Kali stepped up right to her face. "I'm not a goody-two-shoes, nothing like you! I could kill you instantly." She formed an energy ball and held it to her face. "Remember that. Take her!"

"Yes, My Liege! Come witch." And they were gone.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Piper, Phoebe, and 'Prue' sat quietly in the kitchen. The crying was over, making all of their throats hurt as they sobbed. They filled 'Prue' in on everything that had happened and 'Prue' had done the same with her becoming a Whitelighter.

Orbs formed in the middle of the kitchen, disappearing to show Paige. "Sorry, guys. I got here as soon as I could, but the Elders we're having some trouble with memory loss. Something about a Whitelighter, I don't know."

"It's okay." Piper brushed it off. "We just thought maybe you would like to meet someone."

Paige noticed the dark haired stranger and smiled in welcome. "Hey. I'm Paige Mathews." She held out her hand for the woman to shake.

'Prue' smiled. "Hi, Paige. It's nice to meet you." She shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Prue."

Paige let her hand fall limply to the side in shock. "Prue? As in..._the_ Prue."

"Well, I don't know about _the_, but I am Prue." She grinned, chuckling.

"Yes." Phoebe confirmed. "That's Prue. She became a Whitelighter, crazy, huh?"

"Very." Paige said suspiciously. "It's actually really weird, because, they don't let witches become Whitelighters. Or at least last time I heard."

'Prue' paused. "They've made an exception. I did something pretty important in my life."

Paige glared. "_Every_ witch does something 'pretty important' in their life."

"I guess I did something very important then." She snapped.

"Oh." Paige said stupidly. "Hey, Piper, Phoebe, can I talk to you...in private?"

"Sure." Piper said and Paige Orbed them both up to the attic.

"You can't be believing this!" Paige said. "That is a demon. He's trying to trick you. That isn't Prue!"

"We have to, Paige. She's our sister." Phoebe insisted with happy tears in her eyes. "She's finally come back."

Piper nodded wearily. "She...she seems legit. She has orbs and memories. If it was a demon, he went the whole nine yards."

Paige sighed exasperatedly. "I can't believe you're falling for this. Again. How many times have demons done this to us before?" She paused, letting out another breath of air, before continuing, "I...I'm going to go talk to Leo. Or somebody." Before they could say anything she Orbed away.

* * *

"You're all a bunch of pansies. The Charmed Ones. You're afraid of the Charmed Ones. No! You should be afraid of me! I am the Source. I have double the Charmed power!" Kali glared at the nervous demons that stood in front of her. "I will not let Good rule over us anymore. The Charmed Ones are nothing! It's time we kick them off their high horses."

A demon rolled his eyes. "We aren't attacking the Charmed Ones become you have mommy issues, Kali."

She watched with a gleam in her eye as he into flames, screaming bloody murder. "Anyone else want to object?"

"I'd rather die by the hands of you than be humiliated by the Charmed Ones." A demon spoke up. "Kill me."

She didn't object, conjuring a dagger and throwing it with grace right towards his heart. Once turned to ash, she expectantly looked around the room of demons.

"The plan is to attack the Charmed power at their home. We'll all attack at once, the witches won't expect a thing. I can cast a no Orbing spell onto their home. They won't be able to get out. We'll kill them all."

"And then what?"

"And then nothing." She glared before they could object. "I just want them dead, like all of you."

A demon looked at her before bowing down and the rest followed.

* * *

Piper found herself staring at the ceiling, lying on her back. She furrowed her eyebrows because it wasn't her bedroom ceiling. She looked over to find Prue lying limply on the ground next to her.

"P-Prue?" She asked, fear making her voice tremble. "Prue, wake up. Prue!"

Prue looked up at her, her gray eyes frantic. "Piper."

"Thank God!" Piper cried. She hugged her older sister tight. "I was so afraid I'd lost you."

"Piper, I _am_ lost. S-She captured me. It's taking so much energy to astral-project into your dream right now."

"W-What?" Piper asked. "Prue, you're not making any sense."

Prue propped herself up on her elbow. "Piper. The little girl. The blonde girl. She captured me. I-I'm in the Underworld. Help me! I can't get out. My powers aren't working."

"What are you talking about? What little girl?"

Before she could answer, Prue's body flickered and disappeared in a light red light.

* * *

"Paige." A voice whispered in her ear. She was in a sparkling white abyss. There was nothing in here, but herself and a voice. "Paige."

"Hello?" She asked. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I can't." She answered. "I'm too drained of power. It's Prue, Paige."

"Prue?" She questioned. "Why are you in my head?"

"I came here to tell you, you were right, Paige. That person isn't me. It's a shape-shifter doing the bidding of the Source. I'm in the Underworld. I'm locked up by this little blonde haired girl. I can't get out. My powers aren't working!"

"How am I supposed to trust you when I can't even see you?"

"Oh, will you stop! I'm Prue. Believe me. And I need help. Help me!"

"How?"

"Find me and free me. I told you, I'm in the Underworld." The voice didn't respond to anything else, for it was gone.

* * *

Phoebe rolled over in bed and something caused her to sit up. It was like her instincts were telling her something. She opened her eyes, but saw only blackness.

"What is it?" she whispered. Suddenly, she felt herself disappearing. It felt like a million Athames were being plunged into her back and the suction was so great and painful that she had to squeeze her eyes close in an attempt to block the tears. Wherever she was going, she had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

She landed on the gound with a hard _thud_ and surveyed her surroundings. This place, she'd read about it in the Book of Shadows. It was Purgatory.

"But if this really is Purgatory, why am I here?" she asked aloud. "Who brought me here?" she shouted.

"Phoebe." A voice called from far away. "Phoebe."

"What?" she asked following the voice. She walked until something caught her ankle and tripped her. "Ow!" she fell to her knees and was pulled into a Premonition…

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Prue asked angrily._

_Kali shrugged. "Oh, you know. Getting rid of the Charmed Ones. Just what every demon does." She shimmered towards Prue, grabbing her arm tightly and shimmered her down to the Underworld. _

_She shoved her aunt to the cave floor in front of her servant. "Lock her away somewhere and make sure she can't contact anyone." She commanded. "I'll deal with her later."_

_"No! Wait!" she pleaded as the servant knocked her to the ground. She got to her hands and knees, but was pushed back down. "Wait…" she whispered._

_Kali was rather amused. She didn't think anyone was who dead could put up that much of a fight. She turned back to her. "What is it?" she dropped to her knees, after seeing her servant bind Prue's hands behind her back. She raised her chin with a finger. "What do you want with me?"_

_"Why are you really doing this?" she hissed through clenched teeth, her shoulder had to be dislocated thanks to that last shove. "Who are you angry at? Me? Piper? Or your mother? Ah!" she screamed when her chin crashed to the cavern floor from Kali not being there…_

* * *

When the vision ended, she stared into green eyes. "Prue? How are you here? You're at the house asleep."

The green eyes teared up as if they were saying no.

"Were you the one who brought me here?" she asked while untangling her ankle and standing. "Because I needed to know that. But what does it mean? Can't you tell me?"

The eyes cried and Phoebe could've sworn they said "Too weak…help" though she had no idea why.

And as soon as she was down there, she appeared in her bed. She threw the covers off, ran over, and opened her door, seeing both Piper and Paige about to knock . . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will happen now?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224, HeyThereAngel and Phoebe Marie Prudence

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	27. Keeping Up Appearances

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 27: Keeping Up Appearances**

"You guys too?" Phoebe asked.

They nodded as they entered her room.

After closing the door, Phoebe walked over and sat on her bed, her sister's following. "Did you two dream of Prue too?"

Paige bit her lip. "Well, I didn't see her. I heard her. I think…I mean, until she showed up, I' never heard her voice."

"She told you she was trapped?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, bu—"

"In the Underworld, by a little blonde girl?"

Paige gaped. "How did you—"

Phoebe stood. "Stop! Will you guys just stop? We have no proof it was really Prue! None!"

"I-I saw her body and heard her voice," Piper said. "She sounded desperate."

"I heard her. She told me I needed to find her and save her." Paige saw Phoebe turn away from her. "Phoebe?"

"You have no evidence! No proof! Just stupid, idiotic dreams!" she yelled.

Piper stood up. "Alright, think you're so smart, what did you see? What did she tell you?"

Phoebe turned around. "This isn't a time to be—"

Piper grabbed her shoulders. "Phoebe, you opened the door just as we were going to knock. I know you saw something, now what was it?"

"It-it was a dream. It was all a dream. It had to be, right?"

"Phoebe, what's got you so worked up? A minute ago you were determined to prove us wrong," Paige added. "We're not upset. And we're not going to say what happened to you was false—"

Piper walked her back over and they sat down again. "But if we know what you saw, then maybe this will make more sense. This involves all of us not just you because you're her mother."

"What are you talking about? Th—the girl who did this sh-she wasn't Mel!"

Paige sighed. "It had to Kali."

"Why Paige? Why does it _have_ to be her?"

"Well, who else do we know who's blonde and young? Phoebe, we know this is hard for you to accept—"

Phoebe stood abruptly and backed away. "No Paige, no! This isn't hard, it's fucking impossible! My daughter, no matter how evil, would not—I repeat—_would not_ hurt a member of her family!"

"Oh, so that Athame she plunged into you was for fun and games?"

Phoebe, with tears on the brink, tore open her bedroom door and stormed out.

Paige looked at Piper, expecting to be reprimanded, but was only met with solemn eyes. "Was I too hard on her?"

Piper shook her head. "No Paige, but nobody wants to hear that about their kids."

"Should we go after her?"

"Not tonight. Its too late. Besides, I just heard the front door slam. We'll know where to find her in the morning."

Paige nodded and they went back to bed.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Melinda asked nervously in the mirror.

Kali nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I think they're starting to wonder."

"Don't worry." Kali soothed as much as she could. She had never been good with children. "Those witches are too oblivious to notice anything but themselves."

She frowned and Kali could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm a witch."

"Not you, of course, Melinda." Kali hurried to say. "Just...them."

"You don't like being a witch, do you?" She questioned.

Kali glared at her. "I am not a witch! Witches are weak and incompetent. Especially the Charmed Ones. All they care about is themselves. Do you know how many demons kill witches every single day? They only attack the ones that attack them. Don't believe a word they say, Melinda. They aren't good! They're selfish."

"And demons aren't?"

"We're loyal." Kali said. "Witches are hard to work with and hard to pretend to be."

"I could be the witch then. Let me take control of the body. I'm smart enough, I'm old enough."

Kali rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic. You're a ten-year-old who acts like you're five."

Melinda started to tear up. "O-Oh."

"No, Melinda, I'm sorry." She said reluctantly, but tried to sound sincere. "I didn't mean that. I'm not mad at you. I could never be. I'm mad at them."

"Are they the bad guys?" The younger asked sadly.

Kali nodded. "They're the bad guys."

* * *

Phoebe suddenly found herself at Cole's door with barely any recollection of how she got there. The last thing she remembered was arguing with her sisters and then she ended up here. She had to have run there, but her breath wasn't heavy. Did she run? It was raining and she wasn't wet. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she could.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked in surprise. "Why are you here?"

"I uh…I was just taking a walk and—"

Then he noticed her shaken appearance. Her hair was a mess, sopping wet and in tangles. Her makeup was smeared. Her clothes dripping on the carpet outside his door. "Phoebe." He pulled her into his arms and brought her inside, closing the door.

"Here sit," he said leading her to the black leather couch. He draped a quilt over her shoulders. "I'll be right back."

She snuggled into the quilt and turned on the lamp beside her, shivering. _It didn't feel that cold. I'm shivering, but I don't feel drenched._

He returned a few minutes later with a hot cup of tea. He sat beside her, handing it to her. "Here, this should warm you up."

She took it cautiously. "Okay."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Relax Phoebe, I think you'll remember it."

"Remember it?" she asked. "It smells…familiar." She said while taking a sip. She smiled. "Mom."

He smiled back at her. "I thought you'd remember it."

She set the half-full cup on the end table beside her and rested on his chest. "I feel better now. Thank you."

"Anytime. Now perhaps you would like to explain what you're doing here at this inconvenient hour?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'll just—" she went to stand up, but her wrapped an arm around her.

"No Phoebe, it's okay. Really. I was up anyway." He assured.

"I had a fight with Piper and Paige. We all had dreams about Prue being trapped in the Underworld. She's alive again, so she's—"

"What?" he asked confused. "Prue's been gone for a year."

"Yes, but she's our new Whitelighter now. And, even though its suspicious, I'm really glad to have her back."

"Your Whitelighter?" he questioned. "I thought that was Leo's job."

She nodded. "It is, but she said it's some special assignment."

"And you don't find it strange at all?"

Phoebe bit her lip. Yes, she did find it strange. "Yes, but when we were kids, Prue and I were never that close. Not like Piper and I were -and still are- but then after we became witches, it was like all the animosity faded and we got closer. She felt more like my sister instead of my mom, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand. Have you talked to Leo about this Prue thing?"

"No, but I assume Piper will soon enough. She has deeper suspicions than me."

He snorted. "She was always suspicious."

"But she has a reason to be Cole. Since Prue's been gone, she really stepped up, which was nice for me, I guess."

He coughed uncomfortably. "Have you talked to Prue about this?"

"Prue?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Prue."

"What good would that do?"

"Well, I obviously can't prove these suspicions, but she can. Ask her."

She narrowed her eyes. "And if it's not her you expect her to tell the truth?" she asked, becoming somewhat restless Cole noticed.

"You're a very good judge of character, Phoebe." He said, soothingly. "If she's lying, you'll tell. You may not have been close to her growing up, but you did get close to her for three years. Once you talk to her, you'll know if it's her or not."

"Demons have a tendency to be good liars though."

He rolled his eyes. "If it's not her, then that demon would be a shape-shifter. Shape-shifters are underworld scum, Pheebs. They can't lie."

"Everyone can lie. Not everyone does, but... What do you mean? Is it in their DNA or something?"

He smiled. "And like I said, you know your sister. Look her in the eyes and you'll know."

"They don't interact with anybody, they don't have practice lying."

"But its Prue, Cole. And not everyone knows her so..."

He frowned, but then smiled. "I believe in you. You're a Charmed One an the Charmed Ones can do anything."

She shook her head, "I know, but that's not what I'm—" he cupped her chin and brought her lips to his, "—getting at," she finished in a sigh.

"Trust me."

"But..." she sighed."I'm trying to give you my thoughts, but you just keep waving me off." She looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

He sighed. "No, of course not. What are you trying to say then?"

She took a breath. "In every dream, we know Prue talked of a little blonde girl, so how much of a chance is it that Prue is a shape-shifter and Kali has the real Prue locked in the Underworld? I know, I know… I sound crazy, but I just want your opinion, good or bad, please?"

He bit his lip and sighed wearily. "The chances are high. Kali...will do anything to get her way. I don't know why she would want Prue though. Perhaps to distract you from her big plan."

"But we know it though. Take control of the Underworld and kill me and my sisters! What else could she need to distract us from?"

"I didn't want it to be that. I raised the girl from birth and I hate to see her act like this. But...she's a demon. And, unfortunately, she holds a grudge against you."

"But it wasn't my fault! If anyone can make her see that it's you! Can't you do something?"

He sighed again, running a hand over his face. "Demons are stubborn, especially ones with Warren blood in their veins. I can't convince her of anything. If anyone could, it would be you."

"But she hates me!"

"She does—" he paused. "Yeah she hates you."

She scoffed. "Thanks for the confidence."

He grabbed her hand. "But maybe it would be some type of closure thing. Come on, Phoebe. Think about it. All you want to do is talk to Melinda. What about Kali? Maybe she feels neglected."

"They're the same person. How can she feel neglected? And anyway, I'm kin of afraid to talk to her alone seeing as she has a high probability of killing me."

"I could be there with you." He offered.

"Yes, but what would you do? She'd never be honest with you in the room."

"I could hide."

Phoebe thought a second. "Hmmm."

"But what are you going to do about Prue?"

"I don't know...yet. I-I just—I can't go back tonight. I'll never be able to handle it."

"Where are you staying?" He hurried to say something before her. "I'm kidding. You can stay here."

She smiled. "I suppose you'll have me stay in a guest room?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"Of course." He confirmed. "Too high of a risk of being seduced. I can't take my chances."

She pouted. "You don't trust me?"

"You're evil." He said lowly.

"Oh really? You're calling me evil?" she asked. "Or do you just not want me in your bed? I promise I'll be good. Please? I'll freeze!" she pleaded. "I promise not to make any moves. I just—" she shivered, "n-need heat."

"You're going to be the death of me." He picked her up in one swoop of his arms.

"And that's a bad thing?"

He smiled. "I guess not. But then who will keep you warm?"

She grinned. "True. So can you help me with the Underworld thing later?" she asked as he carried her to his master bedroom.

"Anything for you."

"You have a shirt and sweats I can wear right?" she asked as he turned, closed the door, then walked a few more steps and sat her on his bed.

"Yeah." He walked over to a pile of discarded clothes and tossed them on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he had his hand on the knob again.

"To get changed." He answered simply.

"Uh, mind checking on her while you're up? I don't know how kindly she'd be to me." She asked, motherly instincts easily kicking in.

"Sure." He said as he opened the door. "Just crack the door so I know you're changed. And there are towels on the rack if you'd like a hot shower to take the chill away."

"Okay, hey Cole?" she asked walking up behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning to her.

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, for everything tonight. I just didn't know where else to turn."

He smiled, hugging her tight. "I'll always be here for you."

She let go of him and walked into the bathroom as she heard the door close. Slowly, she took off her jacket and hung it over the now-empty towel rack as with the rest of her wet clothes. But, she decided, drying her hair would be a faster route to getting warm than taking a shower. (She was a little scared she might actually fall asleep and the door would still be closed, Cole wouldn't know until something bad happened. It'd just be an ugly case to open.)

She took her time drying her hair as she stood by the heater. This whole night had been crazy, but hopefully now, with Cole's help, they might get some viable answers. The fight was what really brought her down though. She and her sisters didn't fight too much. But, then again, it wasn't a small, petty fight either. They all knew Prue wasn't Prue and that Kali was up to something. They just didn't know what.

She only hoped they'd figure it out before it was too late.

* * *

Cole walked out of the main bathroom and down to Melinda's room. He saw the door was cracked slightly, so he opened it. "Melinda?" he asked.

She turned around. "Hello Belthazar," Kali drawled. "Nice night, isn't it?"

Cole stepped into the room. "Yes it is. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

She scoffed. "I'm fine."

He turned to walk out. "Did Mother ask you to check on me? She really needs to learn to keep out of my way."

Cole turned back around. "Yes," he hissed, "she did. She's concerned about you."

"Well, she shouldn't be. I can take care of myself."

He shook his head. "Yes, you can, but Melinda is only ten—"

"—with the mind of a five-year-old. But that's not your fault, is it? No, not yours or Mother's."

He sighed. "No, it's yours, Kali. She wasn't able to have a normal childhood because of the killer instinct in her veins, because of you."

Her eyes sparkled. "And who, per say's, fault is it that she had no childhood, hmm? Certainly not mine." She walked over and sat on her bed.

"There are so many things you do not understand about yourself yet, Kali. Things that both you and Melinda have to learn together."

"So teach us. I know you can. You are my servant after all."

"I am not _your_ servant! You may possess the Source's powers, but you do not control me! What you two must learn your mother and aunts must teach you as well."

She crossed her arms in defiance. "Not happening. Not in a million years!"

"Whether you like it or not, you are a witch by blood. Nothing can change that. And I will always look out for you."

"Ugh! Don't go mushy on me! Its pathetic!"

"Alright. But when you're ready to talk to her Kali, talk to us, we'll be here." He walked away.

"Your parents annoy me." Kali seethed when Melinda sat in front of her mirror.

Melinda frowned. "They're your parents, too."

"No!" She snapped. "They're not."

"But we're the same pers–"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Kali interrupted, a low, dangerous growl in her voice. "We may occupy the same body, but we are NOT the same person."

Melinda whimpered. "I-I'm sorry."

"Balthazar and the witch are getting suspicious. I heard them talking about Miranda."

"Miranda?" Melinda asked tentatively. "Who's that?"

"The shape-shifter pretending to be your aunt."

"Kali? I don't think we should do this anymore...I think Mommy will be mad."

"Mommy?" Kali asked, rage obvious in her voice. "Mommy? Since when has she ever been a mother figure, Melinda? Tell me! Just because she suddenly pops back into our life and expects everything to be honky-dory does not mean she's our mother. She's not. Nor will she ever be. She was gone for ten fucking years, Melinda! Ten! And she just waltz back in and we'll just fall into her arms like nothing happened. In her dreams."

"Please don't swear." Melinda requested nervously.

Kali's shoulders slouched. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Just sometimes, _Mommy_," she snorted, "makes me mad. That doesn't mean I'm mad at you, I'm mad at her, sweetie."

"Okay." Melinda said. "I forgive you."

"Mommy is the bad guy, Melinda." Kali explained tightly. "She's evil."

"Evil?"

Kali nodded. "We have to get rid of her, and her little helpers." She grinned. "The Charmed Ones are going to die. I promise."

"Do they have to die?" Melinda asked.

Kali frowned. She had forgotten how close Melinda was to her family. _Gag me,_ she thought. "I guess not, sweetie." Lie. "But, we do have to get them out of the way, remember, they're evil."

"I don't care what you think. Mommy is trying to be here for me-for us-how is she evil? It wasn't her fault she wasn't in our lives. I heard you guys talking a while back."

Kali snorted. "She's ten years too late."

"Maybe for you!"

"Since when was she there for you, Melinda?" Kali demanded.

"She wasn't, but it wasn't because she didn't want to be. She didn't tell me, but I know. Did you see how happy she was when we were playing Princesses and I called her Mama? She wants to understand you too."

"No one wants to understand a demon, Melinda. I'm evil, but have you ever thought, from our perspective, they're the ones who are evil? They kill my kind for no reason. She doesn't love me, and she never will. I'm just Devil spawn."

She put her hand to the glass. "They only kill those who come after them. Can't you give her a chance? She's not so bad. If she says she hates you, then you can go about killing her. You'll have to knock me out though. I know I said before that I was with you, but I can't be, not anymore. I like them. I'm sorry. I just always wanted my Mommy back and now she is..."

"Well, you have her." Kali congratulated bitterly. "I have nothing. My Father is dead."

"But Cole..."

"He's not our Father, Melinda." Kali said. "Our Father died."

"The Source? Yeah, you killed him for power."

Kali bit her lip. "He's not our Father either, technically."

"Then who is?" she asked curiously. Cole had always been there for her, but Melinda knew she didn't look like him. He didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. "Do you know?"

"Of course I know." Kali sniffed. "Demons gossip like old women."

"Then tell me!" she pleaded. "Or do you want to ask her what really happened?"

"His name was Zepar. Human name Jared." Kali said. "He was a dumbass. He thought if he could get a Charmed One pregnant he would be the new Source, he didn't count on the Source killing him and to have the baby for his own."

"Can I ask her about him?"

Kali shrugged. "Go ahead, but I doubt she remembers." She smiled. "If my sources are right, he beat her. It wouldn't be surprising if she blocked that period out."

"Don't you want to know?"

She rolled her eyes and begrudgingly said, "Which I suppose could be why she doesn't remember us." She looked at Melinda through the glass. "To be honest? No. I have the perfect image of Zepar in my head, I don't want it to be tempered with by hearing what Phoebe," she snorted at the name, "Has to say."

"I wanna know. You can block it out, okay? I don't care."

Kali smiled. "It's about damn time you grew some backbone."

"So you're okay with me not going with the plan?"

"She'll die some day. Whether it be by me," she grinned, "Or 'natural causes'."

"Okay. Hey Kali?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for letting me out of the plan...kinda. So will you at least listen to her sometime? That's all I ask."

"You're pretty determined for a ten year old." Kali grumbled. "If it shuts you up, fine."

Melinda smiled. "Yay!" She ran out to find Cole.

* * *

Cole walked back to outside his bedroom, seeing the door was still closed. He wondered, briefly, if something happened to her. He knocked on the door. "Phoebe." He heard footsteps coming toward the door and it opened to a crack. Smiling, he opened the door and walked in, seeing her sitting on the bed.

After closing the door, he walked over to her. "Feeling better?" he asked sitting beside her.

She yawned. "Yes, but now I'm just tired."

He smiled and then went over and turned the bedding down. When he looked back, Phoebe was fast asleep on top of the covers, so he walked back over, picked her up and laid her in the vacant spot before he turned off the main light and walked around to his side. Gently, so he wouldn't wake her, he slid under the covers. Before he covered them though, Phoebe turned toward him and snuggled into his side. Sighing, he kissed the top of her head.

Maybe one day she'd become his. One day . . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will happen now? I know this chapter is looooooooooooong, but there's a reason for it. Hopefully, I'll clear up some things in the next chapter!

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224, That70sshowlova, BikerChick101, HalliwellMB

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	28. Origins

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 28: Origins**

Through a dimly lit hallway, she walked with soft footfalls, her soft pjs dragging on the wooden floor. She saw the double doors less than five feet away, but she stopped. Her mom was trying to make amends, so if she wasn't telling her something, there had to be a good reason, right? But she still wanted to know.

Even if Cole wasn't her actual father, it didn't change the fact that he'd been there for her. It never would.

Quietly, she opened the door and walked in. The moonlight lit part of the bed. Luckily, it was Phoebe's side. She walked over to the edge and froze. Cole's arms were wrapped around her, her head was on his chest and…was he smiling in his sleep? She'd never seen that before. _But maybe he has a reason to smile now,_ she thought.

So maybe all those stories of how he wished her mom was there with them more than anything were true. Of how much he loved her, but couldn't be with her for safety reasons. Of how he would always love her.

How could she possibly be evil? Or her aunts for that matter? They were willing to try to be nice despite all Kali had done. She wasn't _exactly_ evil herself, Kali was. On the other hand, Kali's real appearance was more grown up. She just couldn't show it.

Cautiously, Melinda sat on the edge of the bed. _You can ask her about him, but I doubt she remembers . . . if memory serves me right he beat her . . . his human name was Jared, demonic name Zepar . . ._ the conversation she had had with Kali swirled around in her mind. She wanted to know…so bad, but… She sighed. She knew it wouldn't be an easy conversation for them to have.

Deciding to wait until morning, Melinda went to stand up, which unfortunately caused more of a shift of the comforter than she expected as Phoebe mumbled in her sleep and grabbed her hand.

"M-Mel?" Phoebe asked yawning. "What are you doing in here?"

She tried to pull her hand away. "Nothing Mommy."

Phoebe sat up, but Cole didn't notice. "No sweetie, what's wrong?" she urged. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Melinda shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

She shook her head again, running out.

"Mel! Melinda wait!" she said, pushing the covers back which caused Cole to stir.

"Phoe—what's going on?" he asked groggily while sitting up.

"I don't know. Go back to sleep. I've got her." She jumped out of bed, running to the doors.

"Are you sure?" he asked through a yawn as her hand reached the knob.

"Yes."

She ran down the hallway following the sound of faint feet. There had to be a good reason Melinda was there. She wasn't Kali right now, of that Phoebe was certain. Reaching the door, it was cracked open.

Knowing that she wasn't asleep, Phoebe knocked. "Mel, sweetie, can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk!" she said, which Phoebe thought sounded more like a cry.

Phoebe sighed. "Then why were you in there staring at me? I'm not mad, really. I'm just worried about you."

Suddenly, Phoebe saw a blue eye staring at her through the crack. "You're really not mad?"

"No. Did you, possibly, want to ask me a personal question about my past?" She just threw it out there. Something about it seemed to fit. Obviously, she was only hoping to talk to her.

"Yes," she whispered. "But I-I don't want you to avoid it."

Phoebe nodded. "Alright. Can I come in there with you? It'll be easier to talk."

Slowly, the door opened to reveal, in Phoebe's opinion, a beautiful, yet dreary atmosphere. Everywhere she looked she could see royal purple, black and, sometimes, even silver. It was a beautiful combination, but not what she would expect a ten-year-old's room to be. But then again, not every ten-year-old had a demonic other half.

Phoebe walked over, sitting on the giant king-sized bed as Melinda quietly closed the door. She smiled. "Well, I see someone's overly spoiled."

Melinda walked over, careful not to pass too close to her mirror. She smiled, turning on the bedside lamp before sitting next to her. "Yeah, I like Cole's bed, so he got me a big one to!"

"I guess there's nothing really wrong with that. He loves you very much."

She nodded. "Mommy?" she asked hesitantly biting her lip.

"What?" Phoebe asked looking at her.

"Cole . . . he's not my real daddy is he?"

Sighing, Phoebe paced around the room. She was hoping to have this conversation a few more years down the road. It wouldn't be easy to tell. Turning to face her daughter, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "No, not biologically, but he is your daddy." She smiled lightly, kneeling in front of her. "He's the one who's always been there. Nothing will ever change that. I promise." She patted her leg.

A thought occurred to her. She swallowed hard. "H-how did you figure it out?"

Melinda shook her head. "I didn't really. _She_ told me. What his real name was, what his demon name was, but…"

"But what?" Phoebe asked, looking into her frightened eyes. "Whatever it is, tell me," she said taking hold of her hands. "It's okay. This part is a bit scary, but I'll answer it as best I can."

Her eyes widened. "You don't know?"

She bit her lip, letting go of her hands and sitting against the tall headboard gesturing for Melinda to follow, which she did. Once she was there, she comfortably snuggled into her side, waiting for whatever story was told. "I don't…know exactly what happened at some parts. If you told me what you know I could try to fill in the blanks."

"Sh-she said you might not remember," she whispered.

"That's right. I couldn't remember for the longest time. What else do you know?"

"His name. Jared or Zepar which means he was a shape-shifter," Melinda answered. "Why else would he have two different names?"

"Yes, that's right," she said looking down at her, hugging her seeing she was close to tears. "Sweetie, you don't need to cry. I know, it's hard to listen to, but—"

"No!" she cried, throwing her arms around her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked as she crawled into her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Ssshh, its okay," she said rubbing her back.

"N-no it's not!" she cried. "He hurt you because of me!"

_What?_ "No, no, sweetie. You weren't the reason he—did that. I-it was something else," she answered, hugging her tightly. "it's okay." But try as she might, the young girl just wouldn't quiet. "Mel, Mel, listen to me," she pulled her back to look her in the eyes. "You weren't the reason. Cole and I, we got close and . . . he-he misinterpreted it."

She sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

Phoebe rested her hand on the side of her face. "It's okay. I'm okay. Because Cole stepped in and saved me I'm still here. You're here. Okay?"

"Uh huh," she said, holding even tighter to her.

"Hey, look at me," she said as Melinda opened her eyes to stare her in the face. "You have his bright blue eyes and beautiful golden hair." She ran her hand down the length of her curls. "And that was what I wished for. You didn't inherit much else from him, Mel, really you didn't. You take after Cole so much more."

By now, Melinda was grinning from ear to ear, her tears drying up. "If I had the chance to do everything over, I wouldn't change a thing. Looks to kill and powers to match," she chuckled, "sounds like my kid to me."

"Do you think I'll ever see him?" Melinda asked.

"Jared?" Phoebe asked, Melinda nodded. "For everyone's sake, I hope not."

"Mommy, can I show you something?"

Phoebe yawned. "Mel, its very late. Can't you show me in the morning?"

"No," she answered, sliding off of her bed and taking Phoebe's hand, leading her over to sit in front of her vanity. She then proceeded to sit in her lap.

"Okay, you have a nice dresser," Phoebe said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"No Mommy," Melinda said. She tapped the reflective glass. "Please Kali, I want her to see you. The real you."

"What good would it do?" the girl's shadow in the mirror asked.

Phoebe almost shivered. The voice sounded so cruel and cold. _But Cole did mention she might feel neglected. Maybe if I can see her, I might be able to do something. She's my daughter too, after all._

"Kali," Phoebe spoke with uncertainty, "please let me see you," she requested, her voice shaking slightly.

Kali snorted. "Why should I?"

"I want to know what you really look like. I know that demons mature much faster than witches." She smiled. "I'm curious. We can talk about anything you want. I just want to see you. Or you can show yourself for a second and not talk." Phoebe thought a second. "You can even tell me what you really think of me."

"No!" Melinda interrupted. "It won't be nice!"

Calmly, Phoebe ran a hand through her hair. "I realize that Mel, but sooner or later it's going to come out. Maybe I can clear up a couple things, okay?"

The child nodded.

Kali rolled her eyes, not that it showed in her shadow. "You want to know what I think? You're a relentless annoying bi-" she laughed. "I shouldn't say such words in the presence of children." her shadow shrugged, "Who cares though? You're a bitch! Bitch!"

Phoebe, though somewhat taken aback, smiled. "And why do you think that? Don't give me the 'because I wasn't there crap' either. Even if I had been what would you have expected me to do?"

"To be a mother!" she seethed. "Even now, I'm here. Finally, I get to meet my deadbeat mother. But, oh, no, not Kali. I want to see Melinda. Melinda this, Melinda that. Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't have feelings! I want love too! And no one seems to give a damn because I'm just some cold, heartless, bitch of a demon with no soul. You can all kiss my ass!"

"Kali," Phoebe said resting her hand against the cool surface, "why didn't you tell me? I just assumed you wanted noting 'good' to do with me. I understand where you're coming from, sweetie. And you are not some 'cold, heartless bitch'. You're my daughter, demon or not. Though our first meeting was..." she coughed, "less than pleasant to say the least. But as you've said, you crave power and it's hard for you to control. It's okay. Tell me what I need to do—I know I can't really make up for not being here the past 10 years—but tell me what I need to do to get us to start having a normalcy between us." She said and then added, "As long as it doesn't involve anyone that I care about dying, I'll probably be okay with it. I'm sorry."

She smirked. "I don't just crave power, Phoebe. I crave what every demon does. Charmed power. There can't be anything between us, you surely know that. Demons hold grudges, and I wouldn't be surprised to hear that I had the stubborness of a Warren witch in me. We can't be even remotlely close without me wanting to kill you. A demon and a witch? Please. It doesn't work, Phoebe. It never will. Both our insticts clash so hard that we would kill each other. You shy away from demons, always will. I live to kill witches. Always will."

She scoffed. "And that thing with Belthazar you have? It won't last, sweetie. We both know that. He was born to kill witches, trained his whole life. How hard does it have to be to let that demon not take over and rip your throat out? He'll smile at the blood on the floor. Because it's instinct."

"Then you wanting love was a crock? I know about demonic instincts. Cole fights with everything in his being not to kill me. You think I don't think he wants to? I know him, better than you think. I don't care that you're a demon, Kali. You, yourself, are powerful because you have Halliwell/Warren blood in you. If you would just let us help you, you would feel the greatest of all powers.

Cole warned me a while ago that if I came here, I may not be able to go back and I have to admit for a while I wouldn't have considered it, but," her eyes shown the darkness within her own soul, "now I'm beginning to like the idea. My family tree will never change, that is true, but I don't have to be good. And no, I'm not doing this to get on your 'good side', I've been considering it for a while."

She sneered. "I could never love a Warren. And you, littly Phoeeb Halliwell, joining the dark side?" she smirked, "And how would that work, m'dear? You will always have the feeling of disgust around us, don't ignore it. Embrace it." she laughed, a dark, humorless laugh. "How could things possibly get better for me? I am stuck in the body of a ten year old child! I can't live like this forever. At some point, I will get out. I will find away. I don't care if it breaks our soul. I can't live in the body of a little girl with the brain of a five year old. Us, taking turns, so cute. You can't deal with a demon in the body of your child." the shadow faded away and Kali stood, in all her glory, smirking.

Phoebe smiled. "So you decided to grace me with your presence after all?" She smirked. "What would you say if I said I could find you a body? You wouldn't have to share anymore. Sometimes being good is too much. And how do you know I wouldn't embrace the dark like you do? You are both my children. I can handle that, but what I can't handle is you hating me for something I have no control over."

Kali leaned in curiously, completely disregarding her last statement. "A body?" she cursed herself for looking so involved, but this was her only chance.

"Yes, a body. Would you object if I used a couple people along the way? I'm sure Cole could help me out. But you have to say you'll let Mel have her own life and that you won't try to take mine or Cole's any longer. My sisters are my sisters, nothing can change that, but there has to be some cloaking potion the three of us can drink so we're untraceable. I know this is a little unorthodox, but will you think about it and let me know?"

Kali raised her eyebrow. "Y-You want nothing to d-do with me, Mommy? How," she snorted, "sad. There's rules, though. Compromises. How about we...strike up a contract?"

"What sort of contract are we talking about?" she asked, shifting a now-sleeping Melinda in her arms.

"I don't want you or your sisters to come at me. And I remain the Source. I won't – if you decide to go through with this switching sides ordeal – come after you, either."

"I would be willing to help you. I'm not saying it would make up for anything, but just maybe we could start fresh. All four of us." She sighed. "Though, you're probably not for the whole family togetherness thing, are you?"

She sniffed. "I never said I didn't want a family. You have to realize, Belthazar has been around for a very long time. A very long time. I have not. I..." she huffed, not able to form the right words, "It's hard for me fight off the instinct to slit your throat, but I can," she fake gagged, "try. Why do you think I stabbed you when we first met? Your power...is so...so strong! I can see the aura around you. You should really hide that, it really attracts demons to you. Always looking for more power. Greedy bastards."

"So...you would be willing to consider this?"

She nodded stiffly. "I know it may seem my emotions...rage a lot, but you have to realize...my emotions rage a lot. However, I wouldn't you know," she lowered her voice to a mumble, "mind having a family or something."

"Your emotions rage because everyone gets angry and upset, even scared. Even I do. Kali, I have a question for you. Do you have to hide your aura?"

She grinned. "I don't like to. People should be afraid of me. I am the Source, I radiate power. I like the fear the willingness to do anything as long as I don't kill them."

Phoebe smiled. "I used to be like that. Reckless, rebellious, but then somewhere I grew up and bottled that part of my life. Kali, I should really lay Mel in bed, if I take her away, do you have the power to stay here?"

"Yes, she does," Cole said from the doorway, "here, let me take her." Gently, he took Melinda and laid her in bed, covering her up and kissing her cheek. Then he walked back over and sat beside Phoebe on the floor. "Are you sure about going against everything you've ever known, Phoebe, really?"

She nodded. "Yes, I know it will be hard on my sisters, but my heart belongs here, with you three."

"How much did you hear?" Phoebe asked.

Cole smiled. "Every word. I'll help in any way I can, but in order to get Kali here a body, it's going to have to involve a Power of Three spell. How are we going to do that?"

Phoebe hmmed. "Any ideas, Kali?"

**. . .**

**. . .**

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will happen now? Yes, Phoebe's going bad, but it's gonna be good! Had soooo much fun writing this chapter!

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224, That70sshowlova, BikerChick101

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	29. A New Path

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 29: A New Path**

Phoebe handed Piper the picture of the beautiful–demon–woman.

Piper glared down at the picture suspiciously, before turning that look onto Phoebe. "A demon, really? We're saving a demon?"

Paige looked over her shoulder. "She looks almost like an older version of Melinda."

"Coincidence," Cole said.

Piper sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"She needs help." Phoebe coughed uncomfortably.

Paige snorted. "A demon needs our _help_?" She looked awkwardly over to Cole. "No offense."

He smirked. "None taken."

Piper heaved a sigh. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Where is she?" Paige asked.

"In hiding, I would assume. She's seen as a threat to—" he had to think now. He couldn't say the Source.

Piper waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, she's seen as an uprising threat who's gonna overthrow the kid." She sighed. "Phoebe, it'd be so much easier if the Source wasn't related to us."

She shrugged. "I know, but what can we do about it?" Paige was about to open her mouth—and insert her foot—but Phoebe glared and she kept quiet.

"Paige!" Piper admonished.

Paige held her hands up. "But I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it," Phoebe answered.

"Excuse me, Miss Mind Reader!" Paige shot back.

"Hey!" Cole said, stepping between them. "Knock it off! We're helping this demon for a reason!"

"And that reason would be what exactly?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, we've never tried to help a demon before, well, besides you," Paige answered. "What's so unique about this one?"

He had to think of a good explanation. Something they would believe. "Another demon is after her. If he gets a hold of her, it won't be good for you three."

Piper crossed her arms. "So why can't you just kill him? Why do you need us?"

Phoebe jumped in. "It's too powerful. We need a Power of Three spell."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it's too powerful if you haven't seen it?"

Phoebe huffed. "Since when do you need a better explanation? He's going to kill us if we don't get to her before he does!"

Cole sighed. "Forget it, Phoebe. They don't want to help us. We can try this on our own, but then if something happens who'll keep Mel's powers in check?"

"Oh, that is low! Even for you, Cole!" Paige said.

"But he does have a point," Piper said. "And if her powers were ever really 'in check' when she attacked us, I'd hate to see her real power."

Paige sighed. "Fine then. We'll help, but I don't have to be happy about it."

"Gee, you radiate happiness, Paige," Phoebe said as she grabbed a notepad and pen.

"For the Charmed Child with Fire Eyes, realize the powers that arise, take them from this one of small might, transfer a dark soul of might, to the soulless one whom now has name that is this mother's wish. Two children born one, but now one released," Phoebe finished in a whisper. She smiled, tearing it out, folding it and stuffing in her pocket.

"Okay, so how do we find her?" Piper asked. "Phoebe, give me the spell."

"Uh, no. Let's wait. We don't to mess this up," she insisted.

"I'll go find her," Cole offered. "She can't be too hard to find. But she probably won't believe we want to help her and try to run so..."

Paige grabbed the box of crystals. "Don't worry. We've got it."

Cole nodded and shimmered away.

"What's with this sudden urge to help demons Phoebe?" Piper asked. "I didn't think you were on their side."

Phoebe sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "Piper I'm not. I'm just—"

"Mommy?" Melinda asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Mommy, were are you?"

"I'm up here with Auntie Piper and Paige," she called back through the open door. "Look Piper, I'm not for this and this situation isn't ideal for us I know, but I'm finally happy, so can't you just accept that? For me if no one else?"

Seconds later, Melinda ran into the room. "What are you doing?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Cole…_

He'd shimmered to the abandoned cavern in hopes of finding the demoness Kali had requested. This was going to be no easy task because, basically, they were ripping the soul out of the demoness and replacing it with Kali's. The demoness wouldn't be herself at all ever again and he knew she would never agree to it.

In reality, there was no other demon after her, but they had to have some ploy to get her sisters to help. Without a Power of Three spell, nothing would work.

Venicia, the demoness, appeared from the darkness. Her physical appearance mimicked that of Kali's true form, right down to her eyes which were fiery pits. Though, it didn't matter really. Once Kali's soul was infused within Venicia's body, her true appearance would overtake her. Venicia would be expelled forever and Kali would take her place.

In a way, Cole couldn't believe Phoebe wanted this. She didn't really seem that dark and deep, but something about the darkness—his darkness—comforted her and he was more than happy to provide that for her.

"Belthazar, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, seeming to glide on the shadows toward him.

"I need you to do something for me," he informed.

Her ruby red lips formed into a smile. "And if I do this favor for you, what do I get in return?"

He smiled. "Just wait and see."

* * *

_Manor_

"Remember that, Prue?" Piper questioned. "I bet you remember exactly how many stitches I needed to have. Right?"

'Prue' blinked in surprise, dazed. "Um..." she racked her brain.

Paige grinned encouragingly. "I bet she does."

'Prue' sighed in relief after seeing Melinda run into the room. "Auntie Piper, will you play with me?" she asked sweetly.

Piper grinned. "Not right now sweetie. Maybe later. Where's Phoebe?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. She just said for me to take her to my house and then I should come back here."

"Hmmm. Seems odd," Paige said.

"Yeah, it does, but maybe there's a reason," Piper said. Then she sighed. "Though part of me fears to reason."

'Prue' walked over to Melinda, a gleam in her eyes only the girl could see. Leaning down, she whispered in her ear. Melinda nodded and they raced upstairs.

"Is it just me, or does that seem odd?" Paige asked.

"Odd how?" Piper asked.

"You know, kinda like they know each other more than they let on."

Piper shook her head. "Not possible. Unless those dreams…"

"You think they were real? C'mon Piper, dreams are dreams—"

"—but to some point they were exactly the same!" Piper argued. "They have to mean something!"

"Okay, let's say they do mean something. There are thousands of caverns down there. How do we find her?"

Piper sighed. "That's just it. I don't know."

* * *

_Underworld_

"You're the only demon strong enough to help me." he said. Using flattery was the best approach. She moved around him, the shadows lifting her as to where she drifted lazily around his shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulders. He had to resist the urge to shake her off.

"Really?" she purred. "What exactly is this, Balthazar?"

"The Charmed Ones." he said simply.

She tilted her head to the side a she floated around to look at his face. "Your little play toy? Hmm? What exactly do you have in mind for your little Phoebe and her sisters?"

"Death."

"Oooh," she drawled. "Finally gotten sick of the little witch?"

He shook his head. "I have the Book in my possession and now there services are no longer needed, nor desired."

"How dramatic. I've always been one for the theatrics, you know. What do I have to do?"

"Distract them. Go to the attic and hold them off as long as you can so I can kill their Whiteligher. No Whiteligher, no healing."

She twisted around him, smirking, the only thing full-blooded demons got to smiling. She disappeared, shadows consuming her.

* * *

_Manor_

"What are you still doing being sweet and innocent?" 'Prue' asked. "I thought you were going to kill them, infiltrate their hearts and destroy their lives."

Melinda rocked back on her heels. "I was, but then things…changed. But not in the way you would ever think. You'll have to keep up this charade a bit longer."

"Changed how? I don't want to be a witch anymore! All this togetherness and good deeds is making me queasy!"

Melinda laughed. "You'll see. Very soon things will turn in my favor. Now go grab the witches and bring them to the attic. Belthazar should be arriving soon."

'Prue' nodded, walking downstairs.

Melinda smiled. Finally, everything was going in her favor. Quickly, she shimmered up to the attic.

Seconds later, Piper and Paige entered the attic poised and ready to fight followed by a very calm 'Prue' who went to stand over beside Melinda.

"Alright, where's the demoness in distress? We don't have all day!" Piper huffed.

Paige laughed at her attempt at a joke. "But seriously, where are they?" she asked Melinda.

"Right here," Cole answered shimmering in with Venicia's arm in his as he shoved her in the cage.

Piper ran up and placed the final crystal and then walked back over to Paige.

Cole turned to Melinda. "Alright, now where's Phoebe?"

Melinda grinned devilishly. "I'll go get her!" she offered enthusiastically shimmering out.

* * *

With Phoebe

She formed right as Phoebe closed the door to the master bedroom.

"Melinda?"

She nodded. "Everything's ready, Mommy! Let's go!" she urged, grabbing her hand.

Phoebe smiled though her brows were knit together. She pulled away from Melinda and leaned against the doors. This was beginning to get to her. Her heart belonged with him—with them—she knew it did, but now… she sighed. Going against everything she'd been taught wasn't going to be easy. Everything she, Piper, Paige—even Prue—had taught her.

As long as Kali was, theoretically, "trapped" inside Melinda her sisters were safe, but what would happen once that wasn't a factor anymore? Would Kali really murder them for power? She had tried. On more than one occasion.

Nothing had really occurred to her of the immediate aftermath until now.

"Come on, Mommy!" Melinda said, pulling on her arm.

Phoebe looked at her. She was so sweet and innocent. But, deep down, even though she'd made the choice on her own, she knew they would be in constant danger and she didn't know if she could handle knowing that might happen.

Again, Phoebe pulled her hand away. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" Cole asked walking up from the hallway.

"Daddy, I wanna do it!" Melinda whined.

"Go back to the Manor Mel. I need to talk to her."

"Bu-bu-but—"

"GO!" he yelled.

She jumped, whimpering before shimmering out.

He waited a minute for her to register everything. What this meant was, well huge, and in honesty, Cole hadn't expected her to choose them—choose him—without a coercing. But she had and she even had a plan for, their daughter, the Source, to have her own body, which was extremely dangerous they both knew, but she'd done it because she wanted to, not because she had to.

He leaned against the doors beside her. This would probably be the most difficult decision she would ever have to make, but he'd be there every step of the way.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh Cole, what am I doing?"

"Something that's your choice without anyone's say so in many years," he answered. "And I'll never leave your side."

"I know, I appreciate that, but… They'll be in so much danger now. Part of me doesn't want this."

"That's true," he answered. "Are you sure you've made the right decision?"

"I can't help being conflicted."

He chuckled lightly. "You wouldn't be the woman I fell for 10 years ago if you weren't. But you do realize that you can't play both sides, right?"

She nodded and he stepped in front of her, lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. Her eyes showed so much pain that he almost wanted to try to talk her out of it, but he knew he'd never truly be able to. "Whatever happens after this is fate and will _never_ be your fault." He moved his hand to drag a few tendrils of her long hair behind her ear. "No matter what they say."

"It'll still be bad blood between the family though."

He nodded. "It always has and, inevitably, they will come after her. Maybe not us so much, but…"

"And that'll be hard. Part of me will always want to protect Kali, but Mel's like my 'actual' daughter. The one I've always wanted, but Kali's a part of her. A strong part. And what if she wants my power or Mel's or…"

He kissed her to cut off her completely sensible rant. "But you want this right? To be with us? With me?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Yes."

He returned the gesture. "Then we'll cross those bridges when we come to them."

She nodded, smoothing out the paper in her hands. "Let's go."

He nodded and they left.

* * *

_Manor_

"Let me out!" Venicia shouted. "You have no right to—" the cage surged as a shock made its way through her body. "Ow! What the hell is this?"

"Oh, can it!" Paige said, walking over. "We're trying to help you. The least you can do it be _somewhat_ grateful we won't kill you…now."

She was taken aback. "Help from the Charmed Ones?" she scoffed. "Why would I _need_ your help?"

Piper walked up. "Isn't there someone after you that you need protection from?"

"No!" she snapped. "Except you."

Paige turned around sharply. "Melinda, what do you know about this?"

Seconds later, Cole shimmered in with Phoebe blocking Melinda from view.

"Mel," Cole said quietly, "you know why she's here, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy I know," she answered without revealing anything.

"And you know what'll happen to you, don't you?" Phoebe asked as Melinda ducked under their arms to stand in front of them.

"Yes, Mommy," she said, her arms around Phoebe's waist. "She told me the pain would be bad, but it would go away."

Cole nodded. "That's right and then do you understand what'll happen after everything is done?"

Melinda nodded.

"Phoebe," Piper said nervously, "there never was any demon after her was there?" she asked as Paige went to stand beside her.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, her eyes shining with darkness. "There is someone after her," she commented while walking away from Cole and Melinda and over to her sisters, "but even I don't know who it is."

"And…this spell will help her?" Paige asked with skepticism.

Phoebe nodded, pulling out the spell and grabbing Piper's hand as they began to recite:

_"For the Charmed Child with Fire Eyes,_  
_realize the powers that arise,_  
_take them from this one of small might,_  
_transfer a dark soul of might,_  
_to the soulless one whom now has name,_  
_that is this mother's wish,_  
_two children born one, but now one released."_

A horrific scream erupted. One that had the pierce of a banshee with the power of a tornado. It made the Charmed Ones drop to the floor, covering their ears for fear of drums being erupted.

But it took them even more time to realize the screams were erupting from the child who was curled up into a ball…

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will happen now? Will Piper and Paige try to stop it? What will happen to Kali, not to mention Melinda, once the transfer is complete?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please? _**[P.S. Great review-wise: 98! I've never had that many on any story. C'mon guys, let's break 100!]**_

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224, HalliwellMB , HeyThereAngel

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	30. Betrayal

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 30: Betrayal**

Piper was the first one to be able to turn her head toward the shrieks. "What the _hell's_ going on?" she yelled.

Phoebe uncovered her ears and ran over to Melinda, scooping her into her arms. "Ssshh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay," she said, trying to cut through the pain, but even though she tried her hardest, Phoebe knew it wasn't working. The most that was changing was that Melinda was now leaning into her as her little body was taken over by powerful tremors.

Phoebe knew this was going to be for the better, but she still cried. She looked up. "Cole, ca-can't you do something? She's in so much pain!"

He sighed, sitting beside them. His eyes turned black and his hand hovered over her mouth. In a second, he was pulling what looked like a black cloud that was making her gasp, sputter, and cough up blood much like a magician a dozen colored with scarves. It took time, but slowly, everything came out, creating a band around his wrist as the young girl nearly fainted.

"Phoebe, what the hell just happened?" Paige asked.

She ignored the question, standing with Melinda and moving to kick the crystal out of alignment. "Now," she spoke firmly.

Standing, Cole shimmered over.

Melinda felt like she was being ripped in two. Like someone was taking a saw and slowly dragging it through her body.

Melinda cried in pain as she continued to gag up blood, her throat hurt really bad. She watched in morbid fascination as Cole took the black cloud and forced it down the demoness's throat. The demon roared in anger as she couldn't get out of Cole's vice-like grip.

Melinda secretly wondered what it felt like, but didn't dwell on it long as her mouth filled with more blood that she had to spit out on the floor.

The demon felt her body shudder at the unnatural guest inside her body. Behind all of the anguish and anger, she could hear Kali's thoughts. She also felt her feelings, smugness and pain.

Her brain knew something wasn't right in her body and it started to fight it to get it out. Her insides clenched together and she felt her blood boil.

The demoness's mind started to turn fuzzy. She couldn't control her actions. Her thoughts were fading in and out. She tried to scream in protest, but then found that she was in complete blackness. She desperately tried to cling onto something, but she couldn't feel her arms, or her legs. Then everything went black.

The Charmed Ones watched in horror as the demon passed out and another black cloud floated in midair. It would tug and shoot through the air, but then it would stop and would be frozen in mid-air. Piper tried to blow it up, but molecular acceleration didn't seem to work on souls. It had no molecules.

The black tuffs slowly started to disappear. Nobody noticed it until they looked away and back. It was only an inky dot, before it was consumed in a bright white light and disappeared altogether.

Phoebe walked over to Cole, Melinda whimpering in her arms. "Phoebe, don't!" he exclaimed in panic, Kali's new body being engulfed in black flames.

"What's happening to her?" Phoebe asked.

"What's happening **period**?" Piper asked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, walking slowly over to them and handing them the spell. "Read it."

"We already read it!" Paige snapped.

"Read it again!" she said, walking slowly over to Cole.

"Phoebe," he said in a worried tone.

She nodded. "I know, but I don't think I'll have anything to fear anymore."

Kali's eyes focused on Melinda's every move. Her irises were a black, that you could barely tell the difference between the iris and the pupil. There was a bright ring of red around the black, separating the whites of her eyes.

Slowly, the pure essence of the demon which had resided within the child took physical form.

She, as every demon, wore black. Tight black leather was painted on her skin under deep violet robes that reached her feet. Her bangs were pushed out of her eyes in a braid and pulled back at her ear by a bobby pin. She set her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and stood straight under Cole's grip, her legs showing off black combat boots.

She wore no makeup, her skin a flawless beauty. Her lips were naturally a light red and when she smiled she showed off perfect white teeth. Her lashes were long and her cheekbones were high, drawing everyone in with a single glance.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

Cole's grip tightened. "No, not until we're at the house!"

Piper sighed, exasperated. "Okay Phoebe, for the hundredth time, what the _hell's_ going on?"

"You read the spell. You tell me. It describes it perfectly." She answered smugly.

Paige's eyes widened. "Piper, get the _hell_ away from them!"

Piper looked up from the spell. Things began to click. The black smoke, Melinda convulsing, the evil look in the demoness's eyes. "You-you're-you can't be…! It-it's not…possible."

Kali's eyes shined with fire as she began to gain control of her body. She saw Phoebe with a nearly-unconscious Melinda in her arms standing next to her. Slowly – while gritting her teeth in pain – she raised a hand to stroke the child's cheek, causing her eyes to open sleepily as she yawned. Kali smiled. "Go to sleep, Mel," she spoke in a dark, eerie, yet calm, tone.

"Bu-but Mommy!" she cried, suddenly coming to life and clinging to Phoebe.

Kali shook her head. "It's alright. She'll be safe. She did fulfill part of the contract, after all, and now I owe her this."

Melinda reached for her hand, which Kali took gently. She might have a general hatred of witches, but really she couldn't hate the kid. She'd put up with her for so long by choice. As for Phoebe, well, that would remain to be seen as to whether she would fulfill the _entire_ contract.

"Ph-Phoebe!" Paige said. "Come on, let's get her. Tha—that's why you did that, right? Get her demonic soul out of her so we can destroy her."

Kali cocked an eyebrow at Phoebe as she felt Cole release her. "Oh, I doubt that." She grinned. "See, she didn't do that for you."

"Phoebe, is she really—?" Piper asked.

Phoebe readjusted Melinda against her, but remained silent as Cole stepped up beside Kali.

"Prue!" Paige called. She expected her to run up the stairs, but instead she flamed into the room in front of the newly happy family. She too, grinned wickedly.

"You-you're a-a-a—" Piper stuttered as she collapsed onto the attic floor, fainting.

"You bitch! Athame!" Paige yelled, throwing it at 'Prue', but she laughed, redirecting it back at her, causing Paige to hit the deck as it got lodged into the wall.

"Leo!" Paige called, but no blue and white orbs formed. "LEO!" she screamed, hoping he could hear her.

Kali laughed.

Paige pushed off, running at Kali and pinning her to the wall behind them. "Where is he? Tell me! NOW, DAMMIT!"

Smiling, Kali tsked. "Now Aunt Paige, is that any way to treat your niece?"

"You're not **my** niece!" she seethed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, maybe not entirely, but I was part of her."

"Tell me where Leo is right now! Before I make your Underworld reign short!"

Again, she smiled and Paige had the restrain from smacking it off of her. "He's…alive if that makes you feel better. So is your beloved Prue. Well, as 'alive' as the dead can be anyway."

"Cut the crap! Where are they?"

Her mouth in a line, Kali raised her arm sending out a shockwave and knocking Paige against the wall where Piper lay unconscious. Slowly, Kali walked over, each movement of her new body becoming easier than the last.

Paige sat up, pulling Piper over to her. "Piper," she breathed, noticing now that her head was throbbing.

Leaning down she whispered, "You're smart. You find them," Kali answered, inches away from her face.

Straightening up, she walked back over to Cole.

"Phoebe," Paige pleaded. "Please, you've got to help me! You're family dammit! You can't do this!"

She looked down, knowing tears were trickling from her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I've made my choice."

"Ready to go?" Cole asked. Miranda had already assumed her true self and left.

Phoebe nodded.

"Phoebe!"

"Bye Paige. Tell Piper, I'm sorry." That was the last thing she heard as the four of them were engulfed in flames . . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? _{I feel like there should be dramatic music here}_ What will happen now? Will Piper and Paige try to stop Kali now that she has her own body? What will Phoebe do? Sure, she's made her choice...but how will it affect her? How will things change now that Phoebe had made that choice?

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224 & That70sShowLova

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


	31. Shattered, Broken Hearts

Heaven's Mistaken Gift

by: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

_Co-written by: That70sShoLova_

**Chapter 31: Shattered, Broken Hearts**

Piper mumbled incoherently as Paige laid her on the couch after walking downstairs. Paige sat in a chair next to her. How could Phoebe do this to them? After everything they'd been through?

Paige sighed heavily. Part of Phoebe's reason did make sense, she supposed. After all, both girls – evil or not – were her daughter and she would always love them, but to actually give Kali, the new Source, her own body? Paige thought it was bordering dangerously on psychotic. What was to stop the demon from hunting them down now? And what about that contract Kali spoke of? What was in it? What did it mean for them?

"Leo," she whispered.

_Oh, yeah, we need to find him too,_ Paige remembered. Silently, she leaned over her and shook her shoulder. Nothing happened, so she tried again a little harder, but still nothing. _Man, she really must be in shock._ Gently, Paige grabbed her wrist and lifted it, then released it and it dropped to the couch beside her, waking her with a start.

"What? Where?" Piper exclaimed, shooting up to a sitting position. "Paige!" she grumbled. "You scared me! I just about combusted you. You—what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing the desolate look on her face.

Paige motioned to sit, so Piper swung her legs over the side as she sat next to her. "Piper, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Being up in the attic," she recalled. "Saying that spell, then…" she furrowed her brows in thought, "then Prue wasn't Prue."

Paige nodded. "Yes, exactly, so we've got to find her."

"What about Leo? Why couldn't he heal me?"

"He…wasn't able to…" she trailed off, hoping Piper wouldn't ask the question she knew was coming.

"Why? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but she said she didn't kill him, so…"

"Wait, who said they didn't kill him?"

"Kali," Paige answered.

"Kal—you mean Melinda."

She shook her head. "No, I mean Kali. That spell we read—the spell Phoebe tricked us with—gave her her own body and—"

"—that was why the demoness was—"

"Yes," Paige answered, "unfortunately and now the Source has her own body and virtually nothing can stop her."

"What about Phoebe?"

She bit her lip. "She's gone, Piper. She left with them. I don't think this is gonna be easy now."

"Wait, she _left_? What the hell does that mean?"

Paige sighed, resting her hands in her lap. "Piper, she's made her choice. She loves her daughters. She loves Cole."

"But what about us? What about the Power of Three? What about _me_? Dammit!" she swore, standing up and walking into the middle of the room. "She can't do this! She-she can't just drop us! We have to do something. We—why aren't you agreeing with me, Paige?" she asked, spinning around to face her.

"'I'm sorry, but I've made my choice.'" Paige repeated walking over to her. "'Tell Piper, I'm sorry.' That was the last thing she said."

Upon registering that information, Piper's emotions were twisting every way but right. How could she do this to her? To them? Their heritage? Turn her back on it all? And now, without her, she just didn't feel right. It wasn't like they got married and she moved out. She tricked them for evil purposes and betrayed them. And now, they might never get her back no matter what they did.

To lose Prue to Shax was hard enough, but to lose Phoebe too, and she wasn't even dead? Piper's legs began to give out and she fell against Paige who comfortably wrapped her arms around her as she broke for reasons she couldn't comprehend and cried into her shoulder.

"Phoebe," Paige whispered under her breath, while tracing circles in her sister's back, "I hope you're happy. We'll never be the same again."

Piper pulled back from her. "I don't know why I'm so lost. She's not dead, so let's just go get her."

Paige shook her head. "I know. That's what I want too, but it's like a death wish now…"

"No Power of Three to protect us," she answered. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**Author's note:** So what do you think? What will happen now? Will Piper and Paige try to 'rescue' Phoebe? And what about Prue? What about Leo? How will they find them?

This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but it needed to be written and I have plans for the next chapter! *Grins evily*

Reviews are much appreciated. Please?

Review **thanks **to: LeftWriter224, BikerChick101 & That70sShowLova

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell & That70sShowLova**


End file.
